Sperminated
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: No health class could have prepared them for this. Highschool AU Mpreg. ZoSan and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is an Mpreg fic! But not only an mpreg fic, I'd like to put in some more warnings. This is an_ old story_ that I began writing months ago along side AUP but abruptly stopped to focus more on it. (So if the writing style is different or worse than usual you know why XD) It has some different things, has some events that might be thought of as controversial? Not sure but it never hurts. If you think you might be bothered by that please don't read, just walk away XD. Oh and I've been told that sometimes it seems like there is some ooc in the beginning.. but it gets better so hopefully thats true. Sorry for the bother! I hope you enjoy it! This story is incomplete but I hold it very closely, as it it based off the AU I created with my waifu Mitsu**

* * *

Sanji sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the air conditioner as he watched his biology partner get to work. He'd only known the tiny guy, with chocolate hair and eyes, through friends, so it was interesting to see him finally in his element. Because as everyone knew since middle school, if you needed help in science, Chopper was the man to go to. It was by pure luck that Sanji got stuck with the nerd.

He twirled his toothpick in his mouth a bit while stepping away from his makeshift seat, taking a step forward to look over the boy's shoulder. They were in the same grade, but another impressive feat had been Chopper's ability to skip a few grades into their senior class. Sanji had definitely gotten stuck with a smart one.

"You really know your stuff, don't you?" He mused, impressed to watch as Chopper scanned over their text books like they were nothing, filling in their class work in one go.

The little doctor halted at the question, his cheeks turning pink as he turned towards Sanji, moving his arm behind his head and giggling.

"No not really!" He insisted. "My parents are just doctors and I help them run the clinic!"

Sanji lifted a curly eyebrow. A clinic eh? Fate was playing with him it seemed lately. How convenient that he'd been feeling ill lately over and over again, unable to shake a bug. That and a splash of fatigue and weight gain that might happen to the king of the home-ec club, but definitely not the swim club captain. Now he was with a wannabe doctor from a family of doctors who ran a clinic. He tried to look impressed.

"Really? A clinic?"

Chopper laughed again, turning back to the work. Flattery worked wonders on the mini doctor, inspiring him to do their work much faster without any protest's from the blonde about it.

"Yeah! It's really cool. I even get to help do some of the procedures."

With that, Sanji slid into his seat, pulling it up closer to their table and the doctor.

"Oh?"

Chopper kept smiling as he let out a little affirmative hum. Sanji rested his arms on the table, twirling his earlier toothpick between his fingers. He couldn't believe what he was about to ask an almost stranger, but he couldn't go about asking his adoptive, sometimes father, Zeff about it. He'd just get a smack in the head telling him to go and take orders. He was a former sailor who believed in hard work to solve all the problems, even if it started them.

"Oi, Chopper." He asked, lowly. He didn't want any of the other groups to hear what he had to say.

Chopper stopped what he was doing, looking through their microscope at something, before turning to look at Sanji. Something about the tone of his voice made him a little concerned, even if he didn't know Sanji that well. He'd been a doctor in training long enough to recognize uncertainty. He frowned.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

Sanji scratched at the back of his head, glancing over at him and then quickly averting his eyes.

"Do you think, I could maybe come to the clinic sometime?" It sounded better inside his head. Now it only made him sound like some nerd wanting to go on a date to the clinic.

Chopper didn't know to be excited or not. He loved showing off his families clinic to anyone that would listen but he doubted someone like Sanji, a guy with a reputation for chasing after pretty girls, being the captain of the swim team, the best cook in the grade and the on again off again significant other of the intimidating Zoro Roronoa, would be interested in the medical field of things. If someone like him was asking to go, it might be for something serious. The way that Sanji's eye's looked tired didn't help his case either.

The mini Doctor gave him a soft smile and comfortingly patted his shoulder. "Sure!" He said, keeping his tone happy. "You can come over whenever you want."

Chopper's happiness was contagious and Sanji smiled in return. Easiest appointment making ever. However it was short lived.

"You could come over tonight and we can even finish the rest of this project!" Sang Chopper as he yet again went back to work.

Sanji pressed his lips together, looking over at his paper again, an expression that read 'Alrighty then', because it'd been settled. So after that class, which was their last of the day, Chopper happily agreed to get a ride from Sanji. The blonde was not about to waste any time. If something was wrong with him, he needed to know what was going on. Chopper had never caught a ride from school with a friend before, emphasis on the word 'friend'. Sanji didn't say anything against it though.

* * *

Sanji had nothing planned that evening so he didn't mind giving Chopper a ride. He'd already called Zeff and told him there was an emergency club meeting. The old man was always easier to blow off than a certain Marimo, who had latched onto him as soon as the final bell had rung. He was still grinning from the defeated face the guy had worn when he said he had an errand to run. He pulled into the clinic, thanks to Chopper's directions, to find it mostly empty.

"Are you sure this place is open to the public?" He asked skeptically, taking his keys out of the ignition and opening the door.

Chopper did the same, sliding out of the car and starting up the walk way.

"Yeah! It's always open." He explained, though Sanji still didn't seem to buy it.

"But it's like... Empty."  
Chopper nodded, opening the front door and allowing Sanji inside first, continuing to explain. "Yeah, a lot of people find my parents to be a little weird in their experimental methods."

Sanji stepped inside and froze at that. Experimental methods? He glanced back at Chopper, demanding further explanation. The mini doctor just laughed and assured him whatever he had would be fine. Surely if it was that bad they'd be shut down right? He could risk a little weird for a free checkup right? Somewhat convinced he looked around the office.

Chopper slipped off his shoes, announcing that he was home to no one in particular. Then he led Sanji into a small examination room to the side. He closed the door behind them.

"They might not be home yet so I can go ahead and do some of the basic work." He spoke happily, moving to grab a blank chart on the counter to fill out. He sat in the rolling chair.

"Name?" He asked, trying to put on his most professional expression.

Sanji wanted to laugh out loud. Really? They were going to do this? Play doctor? Fine, if it got him answers he wouldn't protest.

"Sanji Black."

"Age?"

"17."

Chopper nodded, filling in some things he already knew. Then he looked up, smiling still at Sanji.

"Okay Mr. Black, what seems to be the problem?"

Sanji ran his fingers through his hair before letting his hands rest in his lap. How to explain. "Um. I've been kind of feeling like crap lately." He roughly explained.

"How so?"

"I kind of… I've been throwing up a lot lately." he spoke a little softer, now that he had to tell his secrets. "And I get so tired… Like I can barely stay awake and then…" He paused, not sure he should really mention this part.

Chopper stopped writing, waiting before encouragingly parroting the last thing Sanji said. "Then...?"

Sanji sighed, just giving up and saying it. "I've been gaining weight like crazy and it's ridiculous. I mean I'm on the swim team for god's sake, I'm always working out."

Chopper tapped his pen playfully at his bottom lip. "Weight gain can be a result from your fatigue..." He set the clipboard to the side. "I think I'll run some blood tests just to make sure you aren't anemic or anything and then…" He blushed again, getting out of his seat. "I might need a urine sample..."

Sanji got kind of flustered at that too. Giving one of his classmates his urine. Yeah this wasn't weird at all. "Yeah, fine, sure, anything."

He tried being brave when Chopper came back with a needle, biting into his lip when it pierced the skin on his arm and into his vein. Not looking helped tremendously and he only teared up a bit, not that he'd ever admit to it. The urine sample was less awkward, as un awkward as peeing in a cup in a strange place only to hand it off to your classmate could be, but still Sanji obeyed, reminding himself that it was -free-, so long as Chopper did it.

So by the time it was all over he was exhausted, laying across the examination table. He really wasn't sure if he'd be up for any school work, though he didn't really need to help that much with it since Chopper had finished it at school. He knew the mini Doctor had lied to make him feel more comfortable about coming over, he was thankful for that.

He turned his face over boredly, watching as his classmate looked over his results and at some books he had. Sanji assumed that since Chopper wasn't a real doctor yet, he'd probably need to keep double checking everything. He couldn't help but admire his dedication, but didn't understand why it was taking so long. If a lot of that stuff was okay, there shouldn't be a problem right? He glanced at his cellphone for the time. It'd been like two hours already.

Chopper jumped in his seat though as they heard the door from outside slam and someone calling his name. Instantly he was on his feet. "Sorry that's my mom. I'll be right back." He grabbed Sanji's tiny file and fled the room.

Sanji sat up a little dumbstruck. Alright then, finally there was a doctor here. Did that mean he'd finally get a real medical diagnosis? He listened to loud muffled voices outside the door and tilted his head. Were they talking about him? Then it turned to silence and Sanji couldn't help but get nervous, remembering about the experiments. Had he accidentally signed himself into a nut house? That's when he froze, the door opening again.

A woman who looked way over the age Sanji would've imagined Chopper's mom to be strolled in. She was a piece of work though, her body completely um-matching and young in appearance, and quite appeasing in an awkward way. She was wearing inch large heels, moving to sit on the rolling chair and crossing her legs. Chopper was behind her, bringing in a weird machine. Sanji knew he wasn't about to be thrilled to know what that was supposed to do.

The old woman glanced up at Sanji and gave him a crooked smile. She looked like his idea of a witch. "Name's Dr. Kureha." She explained, not even offering her hand for Sanji to shake. She was pinning him down with her gaze. Then she flipped open his chart. "You've been up to no good haven't you Blondie?"

Sanji swallowed thickly. No good? What's that supposed to mean? Though he never dropped his polite exterior, reminding himself to respect his elders. "It's nice to meet you." He began, looking at her unique tastes in fashions. "I don't understand what you mean though-"

Dr. Kureha laughed, adjusting her sunglasses at the top of her head. "Oh shit, what do you kids call it these days? Getting jiggy with it? Five knuckle shuffle? You know what I mean! A Hippity Dippity!"

Sanji blushed, only recognizing one of those phrases but knowing what she was getting at. What did the things that he and Zoro did have anything to do with this? Did he have some kind of sexual disease? That shitty Marimo told him he'd been a virgin just as well! He was going to protest but Dr. Kureha lifted up her hand to stop him. She rolled her eyes, turning another page in his chart.

"And I bet since you think you can pitch a tent you didn't use protection." She clicked at her tongue a few times then glanced at Chopper who was setting up the machine. "Chopper, that thing ready yet?"

Chopper spun around nodding. "Yes Dr. Kureha! Everything is ready to go!" He reported happily.

Sanji looked back and forth between them, still utterly confused. "Wait. What? What are you getting at?"

Dr. Kureha looked over at him and laughed again, tossing his chart in his direction, letting it hit the floor. "You moron! You're pregnant! Bun in the oven! Your eggo is preggo! Knocked up!"

Sanji froze, staring at her blankly. What? Pregnant? That wasn't possible. Last he checked, he was male all the way through. He wanted to protest but something about the way she'd announced the diagnosis took his voice away from him. He couldn't find it in himself to protest. His eyes turned to Chopper. Wasn't he just as shocked and in disbelief at this outcome? Surely he didn't also believe it?

Dr. Kureha got up and helped Chopper move the machine closer, then she glared over at the cook. "Are you deaf idiot? I told you to lay back so I can do this."

Sanji stared at her again for a moment then nodded, laying back. He didn't know what it was about this woman that kind of scared the shit out of him. He'd already been weird around women of authority, but this one took the award for most terrifying. He didn't even protest when she yanked his shirt up, chuckled at his abdomen and smeared it with gel. He was frozen in absolute shock. Then she put the wand of an ultrasound machine, Sanji had finally figured out what it was since he was apparently 'pregnant' and moved it around.

His eyes moved to the screen, watching it fearfully. Surely they wouldn't find anything. This was impossible! So then why did Chopper suddenly move to take his hand and squeeze it comfortingly? Dr. Kureha stopped then, flicking at the screen and sidestepping so they could get a better look.

"Look, right there Blondie." She said, pointing to a spot again. "Pregnant. Little baby number one." Then she moved her finger over across the screen. "Little baby number two."

Sanji's heart began to race and suddenly he could move his body again, jumping up in his seat, almost causing the doctor to lose her spot.

"Twins?! There's two!?" He looked back and forth between the doctor, Chopper, and the screen. "I'm PREGNANT?!"

He jumped off the bed, wiping at the gel with his hands, staring at them wide eyed.

"You guys are fucking crazy. There's no way!"

Dr. Kureha looked down at Chopper who was getting something from the back of the machine. Apparently they were fast enough to snap a picture of the ultra sound and Chopper held it up to the light. He was grinning in awe.

"This is so cool!"

Sanji finally found the tissues and began cleaning himself off, still glaring at them. "It's not cool! It's not possible!"

Dr. Kureha turned off the machine while laughing. Then she pointed straight at Sanji's stomach.

"Deny it all you want Blondie, but you'll be lucky if you don't start really showing in the next two weeks. You're having twins."

Just hearing it again made Sanji quickly move his hands away from his stomach, looking down at it, hissing at its bloated appearance. Pregnant? The hell... And twins!? How did this even happen? His heart was racing so fast and he didn't even know what to say, how to think. Was he supposed to just accept that?

"Oh no! Sanji don't cry!" Whimpered Chopper, rushing over and grabbing the tissue box again.

Sanji glanced up at him again. Crying? He wasn't... He wiped at his eyes, only to find there was liquid. What the hell was going on with him? He backed up into the doctor's table, feeling completely out of his element. He could've sworn he'd been more in control before he came here but this, this was madness.

"Chopper, get ready, he's a fainter." Dr. Kureha said, picking up the chart she'd flung for dramatic effect earlier.

Sanji didn't even look up at her, he just watched as Chopper handed him the ultrasound. He held it with a shaky hand, his face considerably pale. Then, just as the good doctor had predicted, he fainted. At least Chopper was strong enough to catch him before he could hit anything.

* * *

**Yes! Another Author's note! So far this story has 18 chapters written and I will be uploading them randomly. (plan is to post 3 chapters for six days)**  
_**ALL OF THEM WERE BETA'D BY TORCHI-CHAN. OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THROUGH ALL OF THIS AND BETAING IT. You are truely an amazing person for doing that**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Sanji woke back up, he was still in the examination room. He was alone, for now, his chart and ultrasound still out on the counter. It made his skin crawl and the first thing he did was check his phone for the time. It had gotten really late and he had missed calls from Zoro and Zeff. He clenched his jaw. Zoro. How the hell was he supposed to explain to him something like this?

He reached over, grabbing the ultrasound and staring at the two lumps apparently inside his body. Babies. Twins. It was definitely nothing he'd thought he'd ever have to deal with in his life, being pregnant. On a count of being male, he shouldn't have to. He ran his fingers through his hair. What was going on? Was this even medically possible? Was he some freak of nature? He guessed he had to be.

Sanji quickly put it back down when the door opened and a Dr. Kureha came back inside. He kind of hoped it'd be Chopper, he seemed the only weird but actually sane one here. She gazed down at him, snickering at the way Sanji unconsciously but a hand on his stomach. He moved it quickly though.

"So who do I gotta call and explain this to?" She asked, sitting down on the chair.

Sanji glared away. He didn't want to tell anyone about this. What was he supposed to tell Zeff? That even though he was a little shit he was also expecting some little shits. Oh but it's okay, apparently guys can do that now? He had to stop thinking about that though to avoid another hormonal break. He hadn't admitted to those happening before, simply because they only usually happened when he was alone, but now he wasn't sure he could control them.

"You're really serious about this?" Sanji asked, looking back at her with a pained expression. "I mean, is it even possible?"

Dr. Kureha sighed, taking the ultrasound picture again and gazing down at it. Then she nodded. "A lot of people refuse to talk about it, they don't want to start some kind of wide spread panic, but there's always been some men who just could conceive, all linking from one greater ancestor. I've never had a case like it myself but I know the families always took extra measures to protect their men and their adaptations." She lightly brushed across where each baby was located.

"But you didn't know that did you? You were adopted weren't you?" Her piercing gaze drilled a hole, right through Sanji. "It's the only way you'd be surprised about hearing this."

Sanji rested his elbows on his knees, ruffling his hair in frustration. Great, he had come to get a checkup and find out if he still had a cold or not to find out that not only is he pregnant, he's from some abnormal family line where the men can give birth. Shitty fantastic. What was he supposed to do now? Dr. Kureha seemed to read his thoughts, crossing her legs.

"I can take care of your medical costs and help you, if you'd like. I might have never seen a case like this before, hell I don't think one in five hundred doctors have either, so I'm probably your best bet unless you want this to be some kind of nationwide find."

Sanji considered it a moment. He'd need the free care and the not being used as a lab rat, he'd actually prefer that but, something about not being a nationwide find didn't seem a reality.

"You don't think people won't notice when I'm showing? I do go to school you know."

Dr. Kureha shrugged. "So a few people say something and find out, you act like the military would come after you. You are only bothered by the words you let bother you, Blondie."

Sanji hid his head in his arms. "And you are positive they aren't just tumors?"

Dr. Kureha just snorted again, standing up. "They're tumors alright. Now, just let me know when I need to call to let your dad know." She sassed.

Sanji looked up at her, confused. His dad? She knew about Zeff. "You know..." He began but she nodded, giving another equally creepy and broken smile.

"Oh yeah, me and Zeff are good drinking buddies. Don't worry, I can handle my liquor."

* * *

The next day at school Sanji definitely had a tumor attached to him, in the form of a mini Doctor named Chopper. He had barely been able to sleep last night, finding himself staring at the ultrasound, his mind a maze. He'd decided he'd have to tell Zoro. There wasn't really a way around it, after all he was having twins and they were pretty unforgiving to the body – there was no way in hell he'd be able to hide it for long.

The other thing he decided he at least went ahead and did. Sanji withdrew from his club activities, stepping down at the captain of the swim team and the home ec club. It pained him a little to leave the adorable ladies he'd been teaching how to make pastries the last three years of his life but, he knew some sacrifices had to be made. The swim team was a little more upset, being stuck with a lanky rubbery kid who could barely swim to guide them. Sanji didn't mind that though, Luffy was his friend and always wanted to be swim captain, he felt comfortable leaving the title with him, despite his lack of talent.

Sanji was actually kind of surprised to find that he had all his classes with Chopper. Had he really been that distracted before to not have ever noticed? Maybe because he sat in a completely different part of the room, but he really hadn't a clue. The doctor was thrilled at this fact as he had already decided on becoming Sanji's at school caregiver. Which he tried to enforce several times already that day.

"Sanji! You shouldn't be holding you're bag, it's too heavy! Please let me hold it for you." He begged on their way to their third period.

Sanji rolled his eyes. This was like the fifth time the doctor had asked, but he was not about to have Chopper carrying his stuff like he was his lackey or something. It was bad enough rumors had already started, like they often did, about why Sanji seemed to be dropping all his clubs and what not. Though Sanji wasn't sure he minded, it made some of the girls who usually just turned away as he swooned to them, turn and notice him, fearing he had some horrible disease making him unable to do his extra activities.

The blonde really hadn't notice how popular he was around, other than being known as the skirt chaser, a title he regretfully held with honor. He really wanted a smoke, but knew he couldn't anymore. He'd already thrown them all out, Chopper watching over his shoulder to make sure. It was an annoying feeling, being in withdrawals, but the need only got stronger as Sanji's worse fear began approaching him from down the hall, Zoro.

At first the cook had thought about turning around and walking away, but he felt those dark eyes on him. He knew Zoro was targeting in on him and where he'd go, Zoro would follow. He didn't understand though, why Zoro was trying to find him since he did seem to be the Marimo's main objective. After failing to answer any of his calls Sanji had sent him a text message the previous night letting him know everything was fine and he'd talk to him later, so why?

They never got together during school, they would rather be caught dead. It was true that they had the same circle of friends, but the pair fought like it was their jobs. If they entered the locker room at the same time the rest of the students just fled out, valuing their lives. It was only in secret, away from the school that they met together. This had been on Sanji's suggestion, to help ease the hearts of the maidens of their class finding out he was dating a Neanderthal.

Though Zoro didn't really care about that, leading to the other reason Sanji tried avoiding him more during school. He'd kiss him in the hallway and not give a rat's ass what anyone said, Sanji however would kill him if he tried. He sidestepped toward some of the lockers and froze, holding a little tighter onto his bag where he'd carefully stored the ultrasound picture, reminding himself he'd need to tell him eventually.

Zoro stopped a foot or so in front of him, leaning on the lockers. He scowled, looking Sanji down, as if looking for something. It sent shiver's up Sanji's spine when he looked across his abdomen. Chopper, who was fairly intimidated that two of the strongest out of their class had just met in the halls, was preparing for anything. If he had to, he was willing to throw himself in front of Sanji to protect those babies, his patients.

Zoro's expression instead seemed to soften, his shoulders un-tensing. "Cook," He said lowly, ignoring the stares they got as people walked down the hall. Some might have been waiting for a confrontation, but they wouldn't get one. "The hell is going on with you? I heard you quit the team and your prissy shit. What's up?"

Sanji pursed his lips, looking away. He couldn't handle that honest worried gaze right now, not when every inch of him told him to lie and flee. Instead he looked back up at Zoro, an unreadable expression.

"It's nothing bad." He said first, to ease the swordsman's worries. "Meet me in the computer lab during lunch. I'll tell you then."

Then he began to walk off, because he didn't need to be seen not killing the Marimo more than necessary, but Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You're sure it's nothing bad?" He asked, wanting reassurance.

Sanji hissed, taking his arm back, then grinned. "You're cute when you worry about me Marimo." The blonde decided to tease. The red on the swordsman's face always made it worth it.

He glanced down at Chopper and motioned him to keep walking with him. They continued onto class, feeling the swordsman's stare, but ultimately Sanji tried to ignore it. The only time he really needed to worry about how those eyes looked at him would be after he delivered the weirdest news in his life.

"Do you think he'll take it well?"

Chopper's voice took him out of his thought process. Honestly Sanji wished he could've said yes, but he knew Zoro more than anyone. He doubted he'd be believed, but this is why he had the ultrasound with him. He shrugged and gave his reply.

"Maybe."  
It was all he could really say. He couldn't control what Zoro thought and really he couldn't blame him if he didn't believe. Had it been the other way around, he wouldn't have believed that bullshit. It was different though when it was he who had the babies inside him. Two.

* * *

The class ended quickly, probably because Sanji was dreading the moment it would end the whole time. He tried playing several scenario's in his head, both of a positive reacting Zoro and of a negative. He didn't know what he'd do with either though. Before that day it had just been about him and taking care of himself, now that he had two other completely different lives to take care of, he wasn't sure how he was planning really.

As per usual when it came down to lunch, Sanji made his way to the lunch room. They had a good half hour and the least he could do before he went to meet up with Zoro was say hi to their friends. Usually he'd see Zoro there too, since they all shared the same lunch, but the swordsman had already apparently went to find their meeting place, which could easily take up the half hour itself.

Luffy, the raven haired boy who would always wear his hat, regardless of how many suspensions he got in result of it by breaking dress code, waved Sanji down to their usual table. He was grinning ear to ear excitedly, mostly because Sanji would bring him left over's from the restaurant. Next to him was their liar of a friend Usopp, who liked to do nothing more than doodle on his notebook and write stories. Which was fine, sometimes they were interesting. Though Sanji refused to believe so after he ended up being the content of one.

But then there was Nami, sweet, sweet Nami. The goddess from heaven Nami. She was scolding Luffy for being so loud about calling out to Sanji. She was the woman Sanji absolutely loved to spoil. Well her and Ms. Robin, but that was a whole different story on its own.

Sanji wanted to do nothing more to please them. He smiled to them in greeting and put his bag on top of the table, fishing out the contents that were made especially in their honor. Some sweets and pastries for the beautiful Nami of course, which she thanked him nicely with a cute smile and then Luffy's left overs which were pretty much devoured on impact. Sanji was no longer amazed watching the lanky kid's strange eating habits, his shadow Chopper however, nearly fell over.

"Luffy! You shouldn't eat that fast!" He protested!

Sanji had nearly forgotten that that was the reason he knew Chopper in the first place, like several other kids randomly in the school. Through Luffy. The weird straw hat kid had a weird way of making friends, he had tons, yet always seemed to just stay with the same few at this one single table. He also did this weird thing they all found awkwardly endearing, by calling them his crew, though none of them agreed he'd be the one in charge of it, if they were to form any such thing.

"Chopper!" Luffy laughed, sneaking some of Usopp's lunch while he wasn't looking. "What are you doing here? You know Sanji?"  
Chopper smiled and nodded. "Yeah! We're biology partners!"

Nami sat back in her seat, taking a bite seductively out of her cookie because she knew the blonde was watching. "Chopper, what did I tell you about helping people out?" She rolled her head over to look at him. "You should be charging for that, you'd make tons."  
Chopper blushed and rubbed at the back of his head, obviously flattered. "Yeah… Well… You know..."  
Sanji raised an eyebrow. Okay so maybe Luffy wasn't the only other one that knew who Chopper was. Usopp looked up from his notebook, smiling as well.

"Yeah, Chopper saved me from failing anatomy last year."

And now Sanji just felt like an ass. Had he like also been sitting at their table for a long time too and he'd never noticed? He sighed irritably at himself and zipped up his backpack, making it obvious he wasn't about to stay.

"Oh, Sanji-kun? Where are you going? You aren't going to sit with us?" Nami asked, sitting up in her seat. She valued his half hour of swooning for her ego.

Sanji shrugged. "Nah, I gotta go write something in the computer lab." He explained plainly.

Luffy let out a slight hum, unamused. He crossed his arms. "Ne, First Zoro had to go now Sanji." He complained. The cook couldn't help but chuckle.

"If I see that Marimo I'll kick him back here for ya, Luffy." He said before turning to start off. He stopped though when he realized Chopper planned to follow him there too. He gave him a gentle smile.

"Chopper, it's okay, I think I can handle this part. I'll come find you after lunch."

Chopper frowned though, unsure if he should let Sanji go ahead. He knew stress was a pregnant mother's worst enemy. But he nodded. It wasn't his business to butt in on Sanji's personal affairs, he was here as a doctor after all. He turned back and went to sit with the others at the table. Sanji sent him a silent thank you for it too. He just hoped that the doctor would also keep his promise about not mentioning any of this to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji was surprised to find that the Marimo had actually found his way to the computer lab. He was really expecting to have to wait, so it was a surprise. Even if he was scared beyond belief, he still couldn't help but smile seeing Zoro leaning up against a table in the empty room. He closed the door behind him and pulled the shade down. This lab had been closed all year thankfully, but for some reason it was never locked. Often they found themselves having their meeting's here on the rare occasion they did meet during the day.

The swordsman jumped up straighter when he saw Sanji walk in, drop his bag and head over to him. Instantly though his months of training not to be so affectionate at school were tossed out the window and Zoro had his arms around Sanji, drawing him in closer. Sanji was surprised but used to this, the Marimo was basically like a puppy dog, always craving for more affection. It made Sanji laugh into the kiss that Zoro had moved back to make, until finally pulling apart, studying the blonde's expression.

"Alright Cook, I got you where I want you." He grinned. "Now tell me what the hell is going on with you. Are you sick?"

He'd be a bad boyfriend if he didn't at least know about how Sanji kept feeling under the weather lately and the way he'd been getting so tired during their dates. At first he had thought it was just the idiot cook overworking again, but now he wasn't entirely sure. He loosely held his arms around his sides.

Sanji blushed a little at the others words. He hated when he got all concerned, it was unlike him. Though he'd like to stay like this, stay in Zoro's arms however, he had to step back.

"I told you I'm fine, we just..." He began, trying to find his voice and the determination he had had earlier. "We need to talk."

The famous break up line was enough to tense Zoro's body. He straightened up, fearing for the worst. Did the cook, want to break up with him? But he had thought that they'd been close, something they both liked a lot. Perhaps he was misled and Sanji wasn't enjoying the relationship just as he did? He furrowed his brows.

"Alright. 'Bout what?" He tried keeping his voice neutral.

Sanji looked down, unsure how to just come out with it. He could do it like the doctors had, just spit it out and show the ultrasound, but for some reason it didn't seem like it would go that well with Zoro. He could just tell him and offer to show the ultrasound picture, if he really wanted to see it.

"Zoro I…" He gave a nervous laugh. "I really don't know how to say this but..."

The swordsman balled his hands into fists, preparing himself for it. Sanji was laughing now? During this assumed break up scenario? But the words see other people or just be friends never came. He looked up though at what he had heard.

"I'm pregnant... Somehow."  
Zoro stared at Sanji a long moment until he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a nervous laugh, relief flooding over him. Thank god this wasn't a break up, the Marimo didn't know how he'd react to it. He really cared for Sanji. Though, he looked back at him curiously, regarding what he had said. Dumbstruck, he tilted his head.

"What?"

Sanji's face was burning hot. He didn't want to have to explain this kind of shit. Damn it he didn't want to be pregnant and have to tell Zoro about it. It was fucking weird. Didn't help the shit head had laughed!

"I said I'm pregnant. It's yours."

Chopper did something he never usually did. He lied. He wasn't about to just sit idly by while his patient went and did something that was no doubt about to get his heart racing. That and if Zoro became skeptical, hopefully he could help right? He snuck into the hall of the computer lab, happy to find that it was empty. Usually all the halls were because who was going to pass up on lunch, it proved very helpful.

When he got to the front of the computer lab, he sighed, finding that the door had been closed and the blind shut. That could only mean one thing, this was how Sanji and Zoro had entered. The mini doctor didn't want to just barge in unannounced, but the not knowing what was happening with Sanji was killing him. Instead he went down the hall to the storage closet, luckily finding it open and making his way in.

It was filled with brooms and cleaning supplies, as it should be, but it also had something very handy. The back door to the computer lab. He didn't question the setup of the school, mostly accepting it when it helped him out. This door was also unlocked, prompting the doctor to whisper out in his excitement 'score'! He slowly turned the knob, opening the door slowly just an inch so that he could look in to watch and listen.

Zoro crossed his arms, staring at Sanji for another few seconds. The cook was serious about this wasn't he? Was this some kind of joke? He really didn't like playing around, even if it was Sanji making the joke... He shook his head.

"What is this, a joke?" He asked hesitantly. "You're a guy, curly. I've seen it myself. Guys can't get pregnant."

Sanji gritted his teeth. Yeah, he knew that, but apparently that wasn't always the case.

"Yeah... Well I can."

Zoro still scowled at him. He didn't see where this joke was supposed to be funny. Actually it was kind of sad. Why would Sanji tell him something like that? Had he gone nuts? Is that why he quit his teams? Sanji glanced up, noticing the annoyed expression on the Marimo's face.

"I can prove it." He said to defend himself. He really didn't like the way Zoro was staring at him like he was crazy.

Zoro seemed irritated and skeptical still. "Oh? How are you going to do that?"

Sanji looked over at where he'd dropped his bag, gesturing to it. "I have an ultrasound and everything. Zoro I'm serious I really am-"

The cook had begun to walk towards his bag to retrieve it when a tight hand grabbed on his arm and pulled him back. He was slightly surprised at the roughness, but found himself being held by his shoulders by the swordsman, who was staring at him pleadingly.

"Sanji, why are you saying this?" Zoro asked lowly.

Zoro couldn't even wrap his mind around why his boyfriend had suddenly gone off the wall. Was the pressure of school and work getting to be too much for him? Perhaps it was because they hadn't been seeing each other as much as they used to. Surely that was it, for attention reasons. Why else would he have even apparently gotten an ultrasound for this trick...?

"Is it because I've been busy with Kendo? I can take some time off, see you some more if that's it…"

Sanji stared up at Zoro's face as he tried finding out an answer. The cook knew Zoro wouldn't understand it. He was a man who believed in logic, telling him that some guy was pregnant was like telling him there was a ghost sticking shit in his ear. It actually made Sanji really upset. He knew Zoro was going through all the excuses of why he would be acting like this, totally ignoring the truth that had already been said.

Zoro let go of Sanji when he saw those blue eyes he loved to gaze into, start to water. He'd made him cry? The hell was going on here. He watched as Sanji stumbled back until he was using a table for support.

"Zoro… I'm not lying." Sanji repeated again, fighting back his hormones. "I'm having… Your babies. It's real and there's two. Twins."

Zoro was staring at Sanji, unable to decide what even to say. This was sick and it was sad.

"Really? Now there's two." Zoro repeated, his jaw tensing. He turned back toward the door. "Cook I don't know what you're problem is but…" He started, not even sure what words to say. He scratched at his head, annoyed. "I'll talk to you in a few days. You need some rest."

Sanji slid down to his knees as he watched Zoro stomp off to the door and shut it with a little more force than necessary as he sped out. This was not how he had wanted things to go. He brought his hands up to his eyes, which were producing a significant amount of tears at this point. He was shocked though to feel a comforting arm go across him

He quickly glanced up, hoping that maybe it had been Zoro, only to find Chopper with a piece of tissue stuck in his hair, helping him up.

"Chopper." Sanji said, wiping his eye's with his sleeve. He hadn't been crying, what? "What are you doing here?"

Chopper frowned, looking up at Sanji and then finally getting the tissue out of his hair. He looked at it, inspecting that it was clean before handing it to a person who could use it. Sanji reluctantly took it.

"I didn't want to leave you alone. In case... Well…"

Sanji let out a sad laugh. "I knew this would happen. It's so fucking insane, why would he believe me?"

He pushed Chopper's comforting hand away before staggering over to his backpack. He lifted it up and against one of the other tables, a sad feeling rolling around in his abdomen. He hadn't even gotten to show Zoro the photo, the first photo, of their apparently fake hysterical babies. Chopper came over and stopped at his side.

"Sanji, are you going to be okay?"

Honestly Sanji didn't know how to answer. Would he be okay? At the moment it didn't appear so but he didn't have a lot more options. He wiped at his eyes again, giving a sniffle. He'd just have to keep eventually trying until Zoro got sick of it, he guessed. There was nothing else to do. Then after that it was just going to be him and…

He lightly brushed across his pouting abdomen. It'd just be him and his babies. It was a weird feeling to jump into, to think he wasn't alone anymore, but it was fitting. He was beginning to come to terms. Sanji pulled the backpack up over his arm.

"Come on Chopper, let's go. Don't wanna be late to class."

Hating that he couldn't do more for his new friend, Chopper looked back down at the floor and followed Sanji out.

* * *

Much to Sanji's dismay, Zoro was true to his word. He didn't try talking to him or seeing him for quite some time. It was unnerving and depressing to the cook, who was beginning to feel the pregnancy instead of just believing it. Each day it felt like he was getting bigger, the twins inside him growing fast. And yet instead of being even the tiniest bit excited about having children, Sanji wasn't happy.

At first it started happening slowly, his interest in anyone or everyone else diminishing. It was childish in a way, to let himself get so bent out of shape just because Zoro wouldn't listen to him or answer his texts, but still it was changing him. Suddenly he didn't want to go into the lunchroom and seek out his friends anymore. Hell he didn't even want to talk to anyone, that included fawning over the ladies he'd seen.

He kept low, only going to class and using the halls to get to those classes quick. When he wasn't there he was hanging out in the science lab with Chopper. He still hadn't told Zeff about the babies, or that he had quit his after school activities. So the old man never asked when Sanji came home late still, never knowing he'd actually been at the clinic, the only place he seemed to feel comfortable.

The changes were becoming obvious to other people too though. His friends he met up with at lunch, the crew minus Zoro, had picked up right away that something wasn't right between the two of them. Yes they fought all the time, but it wasn't like this. They still looked at each other, spoke to one another, could stand being in the same room with one another. They tried talking about it among themselves, to see if any of them might have known the cause and overlooked it, but they were all stumped.

Finally, it was Luffy who asked the question they all had wished they were brave enough to ask. He was chomping down on his lunch and the extra's he had smuggled out of his crew mates when he turned to stare at Zoro, who seemed to be in his own world. Zoro was usually a quiet one, but lately even more so. There had to be a lot on his mind.

"Oi, Zoro." Luffy called out to him, smiling when the Marimo finally glanced up. "What happened to Sanji?"

Zoro stared at Luffy for a while before turning away, refusing to answer that question. Hell, he didn't know himself. What had happened to Sanji? For a while it seemed like they were having the perfect relationship and then this crazy mess had started. It didn't help that it only seemed to keep escalating. At first he was only going to wait a few days for Sanji's head to cool off so that maybe they could have a sane conversation, but then something started to happen.

In the home room class that they all seemed to share, Zoro noticed something about the cook. Lately during the first period he would get up and excuse himself to the bathroom, occasionally asking straight up to go to the nurse. He supposed before he might have just looked over it, thinking the cook was sick with the flu or something, until he thought of the sour joke he'd tried to pull. Then something even scarier came to Zoro's mind.

Had the blonde lost it so much, gotten so tangled up in his lie he was trying to play it out? He knew how farfetched it sounded but it seemed clear as day. Having to leave for morning sickness or constant bathroom breaks, hell he was even letting his figure go and Zoro wasn't the only one to notice that, though he did have the help by some of the bitchy popular girls he sat behind to notice that one. He even had some sort of ultrasound picture that he'd probably pulled from the internet too. It made him run his fingers through his hair, groaning while ignoring the worried looks of his friends.

He knew that they knew something was wrong but he wasn't sure he wanted to share this. Then again, could he really handle an unstable cook alone? There was a part of him that told him he should just keep leaving him alone, love him at a distance, but that was so damn hard. Zoro loved Sanji, though he'd never really gotten to say it much in their on-again, off-again relationship through high school. He just couldn't get the cook off his mind, especially if he was suffering some sort of hysterical pregnancy.

However one thing they did say reached out to the Marimo.

"Zoro, tell us what's wrong with Sanji, or I'm doubling your debt." Nami threatened, glaring at him.

It wasn't unusual for her to threaten that. Zoro unfortunately did owe her some money, but ultimately was in her hands when she threatened to double it or add interest because he was taking too long to pay it back. He glowered at them all.

"You really want to know?" He growled.

Luffy and Usopp stared at him blankly as Nami let out an irritated sigh. Why else would she have even asked? Usopp finally nodded his head.

"Yeah we're really worried about him." He attempted to explain.

"Something has to be wrong if he's not bringing back leftovers..."

Nami hit Luffy on the back of his head. "You idiot! Don't focus on just the food! This is about Sanji!" She bitched. Luffy let out a whine.

Zoro scowled down at the lunch table. They already knew that Sanji and Zoro were a couple, even though they didn't let Sanji know about it. Maybe they could try and help him with Sanji's, odd condition.

"He thinks he's pregnant. Had an ultrasound and everything." He said, like it was the most normal thing to come out of his mouth.

The three of his friends just stared blankly at him and then exchanged glances.

"Pregnant?" Luffy repeated, letting it sink in.

Nami rested her chin in her hand, sighing. "Well… It'd make sense."

Usopp, next to her nodded. "I mean he's a guy but… That'd explain why he's been hanging out with Chopper so much."

"Mhm, and why he's been gaining weight lately."

Luffy and Usopp glanced at her, causing her to lightly blush. "What? So I check him out, so sue me."

"Sanji's having a baby? Sugoi!"

Zoro was stunned. Were they even listening to him? He slammed his fist down on the table, angry. "No he's not having a baby. He's a guy! It can't happen."

Usopp cowered back into his seat a bit, slightly shaking. "But you said he had an ultra sound and you know, green hair isn't supposed to happen but-"

"I'm out of here." Zoro finally decided, getting up quickly from his seat and storming off.

The trio watched as he left, slightly confused. Luffy frowned.

"Shouldn't Zoro be happy? He's going to be a dad!" He asked.

Nami shook her head. "I think it's a lot more complicated than that, Luffy."


	4. Chapter 4

That lunch period Sanji was again with Chopper in the science lab, trying but failing miserably to act interested in what the mini Doctor was saying or doing. He was too distracted by what he held in his hand. The ultrasound with his and Zoro's children. He was rubbing at his temple staring at it. He wondered if they knew, knew that their father wasn't accepting of the idea of them. If they knew that their technical 'mom' was some sort of freak able to have children. Though, he doubted they cared, so long as they got the food they constantly made him crave.

Chopper stopped reading out loud the article he had found and frowned, setting it down.

"Sanji, are you sure you're alright?" He asked again softly.

He knew he couldn't make everything better for the cook, it wouldn't be possible the longer that Zoro kept denying things. It didn't help that the cook was already going through some tough shit from the pregnancy, crazy mood swings and cravings, exhaustion. He really felt for the guy, but there was nothing more that he could do except give him all the support he possibly could.

Sanji sighed again, setting the image down flat on the table and finally looking over at Chopper. He knew he was trying his best to take the place of Zoro and the rest of his friends, and it made him smile weakly, but the feeling was still there. The sense of loneliness.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chopper." He assured. "I've just been tired, is all."  
Chopper wasn't buying it though. He tried moving the article he had found referring to male pregnancy over towards Sanji, but he just merely glanced over it and back to the ultrasound. He'd already had far too much information about his weird ass blood line, he didn't want to read anymore into it. It only made him upset anyway, though the little bump protruding from his stomach against his school vest helped too.

Both of them jumped when they heard the lab's door slam open, Zoro storming in. Sanji froze in place, his eyes glued to the brute as he approached, slamming his hand down on the table. He was angry, but conflicted, desperately trying to calm himself down. He'd nearly gotten a calm expression until he glanced down, seeing the ultrasound on the table.

"Zoro wait-" Sanji started a little too late, unable to snatch the photo before Zoro took it and looked at it, the red in his face returning.

"Seriously Cook? Seriously?" He snarled, putting the ultrasound back on the table and staring down at it. "You, you even got one of these made?"

He was breathing hard, trying not to release the frustrations building inside of himself. Chopper got up from his seat.

"Zoro please, it's true just let him explain it to you, or I can explain it to you." He pleaded, lightly touching Zoro's arm.

The Marimo shoved his arm away though, scowling at the mini Doctor. "Did you do this? Did you forge this for him? Give him these ideas?"

Sanji stood up then, catching the swordsman's attention. "Stop it you shitty Marimo! Are you fucking mental? You think we sit in here conspiring about this kind of shit?"  
Zoro pinched at the bridge of his nose, struggling to even think straight. Finally his shoulder's dropped, as well as his tone.

"Sanji." He said the cook's name, endearingly and sad. "I don't know what's going on here and why you keep lying to me." He turned to face the cook. "I love you. Why can't you just be honest with me?"

He glared back down at the ultrasound. "Are you trying to push me away?"

Sanji lowered his chin, stabbing his nails into his palms. Praying, no begging himself not to cry in front of the Marimo again. He remained silent, probably his worst mistake, as Zoro just nodded and turned around going to the door. Chopper though wasn't going to take that as an answer. He grabbed his article and the ultrasound, waving it behind Zoro, only getting a glance but still catching his attention.

"Zoro he isn't lying! Your twins! Please think of your twins-"

But the door just slammed shut. Chopper dropped his arm, defeated and slowly turned back around, looking at Sanji. The cook was still blank faced, picking his bag up from the floor and putting it over his arm. He looked up at Chopper, wishing he wouldn't stare so somberly.

"Sanji..." Chopper whispered.

Sanji stared down at the table, his hand moving to his abdomen, feeling its slight curve. He forced a smile. "It's okay Chopper. They haven't lost everyone just yet. They still have me."

This time though it wasn't the blond who teared up. It was Chopper, who tried to bite into his quivering lips, only to fail. He rushed over, hugging Sanji tightly, unconsciously wiping his face on Sanji's vest with murmurs of apologies and how he wished Zoro would listen. Sanji sighed, looking up towards the ceiling and patted his back lightly.

Sanji looked nothing but shattered the rest of the day. Anything that was said to him was promptly ignored and it was enough to be exceedingly concerned about. Even his doctor's words fell on deaf ears. Though something they both didn't expect to happen did. During the end of their last period, three familiar faces appeared around Sanji's desk as he was putting his stuff up.

His brows furrowed at the sudden shadows around him, pulling him slowly out of his trance enough to glance up at his crew's faces. He nearly blushed at being caught off guard.

"What…?" He mumbled in his surprised. "What do you guys need?"

Luffy was grinning ear to ear, obviously excited about saying something, but wary of Nami who was going to hit him if he said anything. The same went for Usopp. She crossed her arms and gave Sanji a polite smile.

"You don't have anything to do after school today right, Sanji?" She asked sweetly.

Sanji swallowed thickly. Crap. He never denied Nami before, it would be way too weird to start now. It was such a heaven sent to see her smile, it almost warmed his heart, except it really just reminded him of the ache inside it. He smiled weakly.

"Ah, well, Nami-swan, Chopper and I were just going to-"  
Chopper shot up from his seat beside Sanji. "We're free! Totally free!" His voice was lightly shaking, feeling the expression and hate Sanji was already sending his way.

But this could be helpful for Sanji! It was most important for him to be happy and create a support system! Nami smiled at Chopper, internally thanking him for telling the truth. Then she glowered back at Sanji, trying not to get to upset he'd flat out tried to lie.

"Good! You should come with us. We're about to head over and see Robin. She came back today from her maternity leave."

All three of them watched as Sanji's face grew more flushed from the mention, watching as he stuttered, trying to keep up the conversation.

"M-Maternity leave?"

Usopp laughed nervously. "Come on Sanji don't tell me you've already forgotten about Nick already."

Sanji shook his head. Of course not, how could he forget about Robin and Franky's son. He, after all had been one of the most supportive trying to make sure Robin was the most comfortable during her pregnancy the last summer, when they actually had had her as a teacher. He could remember fondly when they all went to the restaurant just to celebrate finding out the gender. He awkwardly scratched at his head. It was so different thinking about those things now that he himself was…

"Sure… Alright then." Sanji decided, under the pressure of their glances. He grabbed his bag again. "Let's go."

Sanji walked slowly at the back of the pack, watching as his friends all talked to each other. Usopp and Chopper found something they had in common and were discussing it, mostly Usopp showing off a minor invention he'd drafted earlier that day when he should've been studying. Luffy was annoying Nami considerably. Luckily though Robin's classroom wasn't that far away.

She had a big smile on her lips as she rose from her teacher's desk to greet them. Walking into her classroom felt incredibly nostalgic for them all, having had her for a teacher their first three years of high school. They'd have her as a teacher this year as well, but not until the second semester that was still a few month's off. She taught history and was their special member of the crew. Well, that and her husband Franky.

Somehow they both had really gotten along with their group, constantly running into them outside of school that they actually threw all rules out the window, hanging out with them not as their teachers, but as their friends. It worked out better on both sides though, after Robin had made it ultimately clear it wouldn't change their failing grades, much to some of their dismays.

"Hello." She said politely as they trailed in one after another and sat around on the chairs and tables. "It's good to see you all again." Robin glanced over, spotting the shy Chopper as he tried hiding behind their crowd. "I see you brought along Chopper as well."  
"H-Hello Ms. Nico!"

Robin quickly moved over towards them to sit at her tables also. She seemed really happy to be back and to see them, looking them all over, almost shocked.

"My, I haven't seen you all in forever and it looks like you've grown up." She chuckled lightly. "How are you all doing?"

Luffy, all smiles, laughed. "I'm swim team captain!" He announced happily.

Usopp, who was across from him and showing Chopper his drawings, looked up annoyed at Luffy. "Our swim team captain who can't even swim."

Robin looked kind of surprised at hearing this, turning to Sanji. "Oh? But I thought you were the captain this year Sanji."

Sanji averted his eyes, blushing slightly as he gave a soft shrug. "It's nothing, I've just been too busy to do the job. Luffy makes everything a lot more fun than I could, though." He nervously scratched at the back of his neck, knowing full well the attention was on him. They had wanted the reason why he did, no doubt.

Nami leaned over the table, looking eager at Robin. "So? Are you happy to be back? How's the baby? How is Nick doing?"

Robin couldn't help but melt into Nami's enthusiasm, nodding her head. "Yes, I'm so glad to get out of that house. I've already read through all my books at least a dozen times. Nick is fine, still happy as ever just like his father."

That earned more than just a minor chuckle from the crew, considering Robin's baby wasn't just like his father in that way. He looked kind of like a miniature Franky clone, blue hair and all. However he did seem to have his mother's unique complexion to his skin and at least the hair wasn't growing up and out like his father's awkward as hell ducktail.

Speaking of which, the door kicked in with the shout of a familiar 'ow', though not in pain but excitement. In strolled in their gymnastics teacher, also known as Franky, in his short gym shorts and white shirt with a whistle around his collar. He was wearing his sunglasses, holding a miniature version of himself cradled in his arms. The most interesting part of it all must have been the matching shades the baby wore.

"The Super father and son duo has arrived!" Franky announced, adding in some style.

Nami let out a cute squeal at the sight of Nick and rushed out of her chair to the baby. She scooped him out of his father's arms, totally ignoring and avoiding Franky, who was making a fool of himself and turning back to Robin.

"Robin! He's so adorable!" She swooned, looking down at baby Nick as she carefully strode back over.

When she sat back down the boys, all but Sanji, seemed to hover over her shoulders to look. The first thing Nami did next was take off the dorky sunglasses and put them on the table, all of them staring into those big blue eyes. He giggled at the weird faces staring at them.

Franky, a little bummed he didn't get the applause he had been searching for, wandered over and put a hand comfortingly on his wife's shoulder, smiling when she moved to rest hers on it as they watched. Sanji smiled gently, staring at the baby, though he tightly wrapped his arms around himself.

"Can he talk yet?" Luffy asked, looking up at Franky. "Can he say, 'SUUUUPER'?"

Franky laughed then gave him a thumbs up. "Not yet straw hat bro, but I'm tryin'!"

Robin sighed, adding in a quiet, "Though I wish he'd stop."

"Usopp back off your nose is scaring him." Nami criticized.

Usopp ignored her though. "I once talked my way out of a death sentence by making the son of an emperor laugh! I'm great with children!"

Chopper giggled. "Look Usopp he's reaching out for your nose!"

They all kept smiling, focused on the bundle of joy in the room that they hadn't even noticed the absence of one person's voice. Sanji was still in his seat, hugging himself and watching from afar. He wasn't really sure what to say, in fact everything having to do with babies these days just seemed to remind him of his confrontations with Zoro. The last thing he wanted to do though was for these guys to find out. Any more rejection and Sanji wasn't sure he'd be able to stay sane. He was half tempted to leave when Nami-swan called out to him.

"Sanji, do you want to hold him?" She asked sweetly, holding Nick up.

Sanji's stomach dropped. Him? Hold a baby? He'd never really held a baby before. Hell he wasn't sure at this point he ever wanted to hold a baby. He was going to try and protest but then caved into the peer pressure as his friends began egging him on with, 'come on Sanji' 'do it'. He pursed his lips and finally moved his arms out, taking the baby into his grasp.

It was awkward, the little bundle being way lighter than he had expected. He held Nick up by his arm pits, unsure how to even try getting him into a cradling position. Nick just laughed at him, reaching out for his face.

Robin let out a slight hum of amusement. "How cute Sanji, you look like a natural." She felt the need to point out. It made Sanji blush up to his ears.

Nami joined in, humming slightly herself. "You know Robin, Sanji is pregnant and expecting his own baby too."


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji nearly dropped Nick but caught him in time, nearly shoving him against his chest to make sure he had a hold on him. Everyone but Nami was stunned at what she had openly said. Sanji and Chopper exchanged glances and then looked at Nami. How, had she known? They hadn't told anyone about it other than Zoro. And they highly doubted that idiot would have told them if he had the hardest time believing it himself.

Nami met Sanji's gaze, pulling back some of her hair. "Isn't that right Sanji? Maybe you should show them the ultrasound."

Sanji wanted to die, but instead he lightly peeled Nick from where he held him against his chest and handed him to Usopp, who was still confused. The inventor had just assumed that was a joke, so why was Nami taking it so seriously. Robin cleared her throat, looking at Sanji. Franky was eying him down as well.

"Is that true Sanji? You are expecting?" She asked politely.

Sanji cleared his throat. "I… I um… I've got to go." He stuttered again in his nervousness, reaching down for his bag to go, but Chopper just had to open his mouth.

"It's true! Sanji is pregnant!" He said suddenly. Sanji would only get one chance at making it right with everyone and telling them the truth. The cook also desperately needed the support system with Zoro out of the picture. Another opportunity wouldn't come across like this. "He's three months pregnant with twins!"

The trio went silent, then all at the same time couldn't help but repeat, "Twins?"

Chopper furiously nodded his head. "It's true! Sanji show them the ultrasound! I'll show them the article!" Then the doctor looked around him for his bag. When he found it he went to find his secret operation pregnant Sanji binder and pulled it out on the table. He flipped open to the articles, sliding it towards Robin, knowing she would benefit from seeing those most.

Sanji was still shocked, again feeling violated as people looked at him and worse, his stomach. But he complied. He didn't know what Chopper was doing, but if he really wanted to set Sanji up for constant disappointment and betrayal, he was doing a good job of it. He reached down and unzipped his bag's pocket, casually taking the ultrasound out and putting it on the table. Then he braced himself for the comments.

Nami lifted up the ultrasound, unsure what to even say. She had really just been teasing after what she had heard what Zoro had said, never in a million years had she believed it would be true. But this, this was an ultrasound! That's the closest proof someone could get.

Luffy could hardly stand still, jumping out of his seat.

"SUGOI! Sanji's having babies!" He cheered.

Usopp broke out into a nervous sweat, taking the ultrasound from a stunned Nami with the hand not holding the baby and looked at it himself. In the corner it had Sanji's information, it definitely belonged to their cook friend. He glanced over at Chopper who was looking through his binder of articles.

"This is… This is insane." He whispered.

Robin ignored her wide eyed husband to glance over the articles, reading over it quickly and retaining all of its information. After looking at the back of the article and then the front again just to make sure, she smiled looking up.

"Well, it would seem our friend Sanji here is very special." She concluded, lightly plucking the ultrasound from Usopp's hands. "And is definitely expecting twins soon."  
Sanji's face was on fire and he was hugging his arms around himself again, trying to hide from their gazes. Even though they hadn't really said rude or mean things yet, or gotten angry, he was still preparing for the worst. He only relaxed though when the hand of his gymnastics teacher rested on his shoulder, comfortingly.

"Congrat's curly dude! This is SUPER news." He grinned.

Sanji was almost shocked to hear it described as such and from someone he actually knew. Usually it had just been labeled as weird. He actually smiled in return. Well if they didn't think it was so bad, maybe he was being a little hard about it. Zoro not being around wasn't the end of the world, even though it really felt like it. He went straight back to normal when a certain moron physically tried to put his head to his abdomen though.

"Luffy! The fuck! Don't touch me!" Sanji snapped, pushing the straw hat kid away.

Luffy just found it more amusing. "But Sanji! I want to hear the twins!"

Sanji turned his face away, trying not to totally kill the kid. "You moron it's still too early for that stuff… Right Chopper?" He looked at the doctor, who was showing more things to Robin.

Chopper smiled, happy to hear Sanji asking any sort of questions at all. Really since the diagnosis the blond had seemingly just accepted his fate. He nodded in response. But then he saw the defeated expression on Luffy at hearing he couldn't, so the mini Doctor stuttered.

"W-well I mean you can't feel them now, but I'm sure within the next month..."  
"YOSH!"

Usopp handed Nick back to his father then looked at Sanji.

"Wow... Twins. You know Sanji you're gonna get really-"  
"SHUT UP." Sanji stopped him irritably. Yes he knew about that.

The whole scene made Robin feel immensely better. Just moment's ago it had been like Sanji was the stranger sitting in the room, no longer part of the group. Now, after this secret that no doubt had been haunting Sanji day and night had been revealed, it would seem things were turning back to normal. The cook was no longer tense and nervous.

Nami felt the same way too, as she watched Sanji nearly kill the two boys in the corner of her eye and their gym teacher pulling him off, baby in hand. It made her want to smile, after not seeing Sanji for so long, and when she had he was nothing but silent and distant. However though, even if she was happy for Sanji and felt bad just the same, because high school pregnancies weren't easy either gender, she couldn't help but remember about Zoro telling them first and how he thought of it as some joke.

Zoro was obviously the father, but if Sanji had shown him this, how could the Neanderthal not have believed him? Was he that dim? Unless... Zoro never really specified that he was the supposed father of the baby, merely just said that Sanji thought he was pregnant. Sanji didn't look like someone who would cheat, but the possibility would still be there. She took a deep breath. She knew she would regret asking this and knew that it might come back to bite her, but she just felt the need to ask.

"They're Zoro's aren't they?" She looked over to study Sanji's face.

The cook's heart seemed to stop and he almost lost his footing. The one obvious thing he hadn't even thought of them asking and they had to ask it. Why Nami-swan?! He clenched his jaw painfully tight. Just thinking about Zoro made him want to cry. But he couldn't cry. Not in front of the guys and the lovely ladies! He was kind of in a corner now, he couldn't exactly ignore it after the question of the hour had been asked.

Chopper's eyes widened. Just staring at Sanji after that question had been asked, watching his face pale, he could tell his hormones were just itching to release. But what could he say? He could answer for him so that Sanji didn't have to say anything but that didn't seem like it was gonna work. Sanji's blue eye was getting glassy.

Robin lifted her eyebrow a bit. Just like her other friends, she knew of the blond and Marimo's relationship, even if it had been denied and any mention of it shot down. They weren't dim.

"Have you told him yet?" She pondered.

Sanji's lip began to quiver, just remembering both encounters with Zoro and trying to tell him. Of course he tried telling him about his children, it was one of the first things he did. And now he had to just be reminded of that rejection after feeling slightly better. He wiped at his eye, regretfully finding what he didn't want to see. Tears.

Nami sat back in her chair, instantly feeling guilty. Was Sanji crying? She'd never seen Sanji shed a tear before or even look close to it! What made him have that reaction? Was it hormones or... Maybe because he and Zoro were fighting? She wasn't the only one that wished that hadn't been asked. Luffy's smile faded, and he furrowed his brows, looking at the ultrasound that was back laying on the table. Usopp, next to him, sighed.

So then Zoro wasn't listening to Sanji. He probably pushed it off as a joke, got mad at him. No wonder Sanji had been so upset lately. Robin averted her eye's down. Sanji looked up towards the ceiling, stabbing at his palms with his fingers.

"He..." He started, nearly choking on his words. He ran his hand through his hair again, still fighting back the feeling. "He won't listen to me. Doesn't believe me."  
He couldn't repress it anymore. The tears started streaming. He dropped his hand, having it settle around his waist lightly as he tried not to feel sick at the very memories. It changed the atmosphere in the whole room. Even baby Nick picked up on it, slightly crying until Franky cooed him down.

Robin pressed her lips tightly together. "That explains why he came to see me earlier." She whispered. She had been curious to why he hadn't waited to come with him, or ignored all her questions about how Sanji was doing. If they had been fighting, like she was now assuming, no wonder he tried avoiding. She couldn't help but feel for Sanji. Had she not had Franky when she first found out about Nick...?

Sanji felt so humiliated. Not only did he feel exposed but he was a mess, unable to control his emotions. He was pregnant with his lover's twins, getting bigger each day as their father refused to believe in their existence. Suddenly he felt arms around him. He glanced up, the tears slowly stopping from his eyes, confused. He could only see black hair as Luffy tightened his grip around Sanji's arms and shoulders.

"Sanji." He said, his head resting by the blondes. "Things will get better. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Sanji gritted his teeth again. "Dammit, Luffy." He choked in reply. He honestly hoped that he'd be right about it though.

Luffy pulled away, giving another small smile then turning back to the others. His happiness and confidence were contagious. He adjusted his hat and handed Sanji back his ultrasound.

"Twins Sanji. Twins." He said cheerfully.

Sanji took the image, nodding and glancing back down at it. "Yeah." He started. "My twins."

Nami crossed her arms, trying to think of what to say. Did she apologize for bringing it up? But things did seem to work themselves out. The atmosphere changed again, the guys talking normally after that had been covered. Sanji smiled again, which relieved Nami as she watched him hesitantly stick out his finger and jump back in surprise when Nick grabbed and squeezed it tightly.

Everything had gone back to normal again, a usual occurrence when anything was wrong. Tense one moment, perfectly fine the next. At least it seemed Sanji hadn't been totally traumatized now. When it became time to go, because it was getting late into the afternoon, the crew were picking their bags up. They all said their goodbyes to Robin, welcoming her back to school and then said their goodbyes to Franky and Nick.

When they exited the classroom, leaving the couple behind, they were making their way to the parking lot. Nami decided to try her plan of making it up to Sanji for bringing up probably the worst thing she could. She rushed ahead, tapping on his shoulder to get him to stop before they got to the doors.

Sanji was a little surprised but he stopped turning to Nami. His cheeks were still red from earlier, and although things had been settled with his friends and they knew and supported him, he couldn't help but still feel awkward standing there in front of his beloved Nami-swan. To swoon or not to swoon. He decided not to.

"Yes Nami-swan?" He asked kindly.

Nami smiled, worry still on her features. "Sanji-kun. I'd like to make it up to you for what happened in there… You know Vivi right? She was in our class last year? She's holding a party for the whole class and I'm helping her spread the word."

Sanji nodded. Yeah he remembered sweet Vivi-chan and her beautiful blue hair. She was so sweet and beautiful. But a party though? He wasn't sure he should really even be bothering with that kind of stuff anymore. It might have been something he would have done a few months earlier, but certainly not now. If that's what Nami was getting at and she was inviting him.

"You should come. You don't have to drink of course." She was sure to send the wary Chopper a glance about that since he was waiting a few paces away for Sanji. "Everyone would probably love to see you."

"I will see if I can-"  
"Sanji-kun." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Alright Nami-swan. I'll come." Sanji smiled. "We can talk about it tomorrow, yeah?"

"Thank you Sanji-kun!" Nami smiled, walking past him to the door. She gave a wave. "See you tomorrow~ Take care of those babies!"

Sanji watched her go, a lighter feeling in his chest. His hair on his back lifted again though as he felt the doctor-like chills from Chopper. He turned to look at him, holding his bag a little tighter.

"What?" He said, beginning to walk out. "I promise I won't drink Chopper."

The party actually was a nice change of scenery for Sanji. It had been a couple days since his friends found out about his condition, but almost immediately after finding out they hadn't changed. They still treated him the same as ever, to which he was thankful. Which made hanging out with them at Vivi's party an extra treat for the cook who seemed to have been only trapped in his own body lately.

A lot of their other acquaintances were there too, considering it was their whole class invited and lots decided to attend. Usually, at these gatherings Sanji would have found himself mingling around with the ladies, doing what he was born to do, swoon. But for his own reasons he opted not to, hanging around with the guys, drinking water while they watched some of their classmates get shitfaced. The usual teenage party.

He watched as his friends, Luffy, Usopp and even Chopper, danced among other people on the floor in the most humiliating ways possible. At least they were laughing and having fun and none of them had opted for the alcohol. Sanji was thankful for that. He was taking his time, being a wall flower until there was a tap at his shoulder. He turned around, smiling immediately at seeing his old friend.

"Vivi!" He exclaimed over the loud music. "It's good to see you!"  
Vivi smiled, happy to see her friend again after not seeing him for a while. She had heard some things, but still knew they couldn't have been true. Sanji looked happy and fine.

"Sanji-kun! I'm so glad you could make it!" She greeted.

Sanji, feeling the playboy rushing through his veins, gently took her hand and kissed it. "Of course Vivi-chan~! I will never miss a party of yours."  
Vivi giggled at the gesture, then her smile sort of faded. "See I knew you were fine! Everyone's been saying you've been out of it after you and Zoro broke up."

Sanji's eyes widened a bit. Had he heard that right? He furrowed his brow, unable to hear the pounding of his heart over the music. "Broke up?" He repeated. That... Had been news to him.

Vivi nodded. "Yeah! And now Zoro's with Perona!" She gestured with her head to the next room over, through the entry way.

Sanji's stomach sank. There was Zoro, he also was at the party, throwing back another drink while a girl with abnormally and obnoxiously pink hair wrapped herself around his arm, talking to him nonstop. When Zoro brought down his glass though, his eyes met Sanji's, and the cook wanted to run. Zoro, had left him? First he thought he was crazy and now this? He looked painfully back at Vivi who seemingly just realized what she had said in her drunken state. She tried putting a hand on Sanji to get him to stay.

"Oh no Sanji, I'm sorry I didn't-"  
Sanji took her hand lightly, meeting her eyes. "It's fine Vivi-chan. I'm just going out to get some air." He lied, leaving her and heading straight for the door.

Zoro crumpled his cup in his hand, shoving the girl who was clinging to him off. He headed towards the cook, only to scowl and see him walk off. Instead he turned to Vivi.

"Oi, where's that bastard going?" He snarled.

Vivi looked up at him a moment, blinking a few times. "He… He said he was going outside to get some air I think..." She explained as he began to follow the blonde. "Wait, Zoro! Maybe you've had too much to drink..." She had begun to say, bringing her hand to her head. Man she was getting really dizzy now. She laughed, finding her way to the couch. She was sure whatever their problem was they would figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**An event that may be uncomfortable to some readers has been marked in this chapter. It's totally alright if you skip over and keep reading. **

* * *

Sanji welcomed the bitter cold air as he started walking off. He had gone out the backdoor unfortunately, into Vivi's back yard. To get through the front he would've had to pass Zoro and for reasons he really hadn't wanted to do that. He began to go around the house, into the wooded area of Vivi's backyard. Thankfully out here the music wasn't as loud and he could think.

Already, as Sanji knew he would be, he was in tears, a hand at his stomach. So he really was on his own now. Zoro hadn't believed him and moved on, he only wished that he had known about it. His heart was absolutely aching and it slowed him down. His legs wanted to betray him, let him just fall to the ground and sob. His whole life had already began changing just in the course of a few weeks.

He touched at his chest, feeling its ache. An ache of sadness and soreness, a side effect of his pregnant state. Sanji's body was ultimately betraying him, as were the ones he decided to love. He was about to try sucking it up, continue on to his car, when a blunt force rammed against him, pushing him down into the ground. His eyes flew open and he started frantically up from his place among the bushes, at the dark eyes staring at him darkly.

"Marimo what-" He began roughly, about to push him off until the swordsman pinned his arms down, his leg across Sanji's, making them immobile. "Zoro the hell are you doing!?"  
Zoro was grinning and reeking of alcohol. He moved in close, messily kissing at Sanji's neck. Sanji swallowed thickly. He was drunk, there was no way around it. But Zoro didn't get drunk, least he'd never seen it even after several six packs later. So if he was this drunk, he'd been drinking more than he could imagine.

_(Rape scene starts here, Rape scene starts here, Rape scene starts here, Rape scene starts here)_

* * *

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Zoro growled, his free hand not pinning Sanji's hands above his head trailing over Sanji's pants, forcibly making their way under the zipper. "Weren't you crying for this attention?"

Sanji gasped out, feeling the Marimo's calloused fingers wrap around him, coaxing him into something he didn't want. His face began to flush as he tried to squirm free.

"Oi you can't, Zoro I'm-"  
"Pregnant?" Zoro hissed, taking his hand out, but grinding against Sanji's crotch with his erection.

His hand yanked up Sanji's shirt to his armpits, taking in the full view. Sanji's pouting bump from his thin frame, his swollen red nipples. He licked his lips slightly, letting his fingers brush over it delicately, watching as Sanji's expression changed and he tried to hide how sensitive it was making him feel.

"Tch. You're sick and disgusting. Who are you trying to fool? You're so fucking messed up."

Sanji's tears, collecting in the corner of his eyes, began to stream at the Marimo's harsh words. He felt numb and hurt as he desperately tried to be strong and ignore Zoro's touches, ignore his words. He was drunk that had to be it... But he was being honest wasn't he? Telling what he really felt. He was disgusted by him, no wonder he turned to Perona. He shuddered as Zoro licked up his stomach.

"That's okay, you're still fucking sexy aren't you? I'll give you what you want."

He moved his hand back to Sanji's pants, ripping them open at the front and shoving them down along with his boxers, revealing his half excitement. That simply wouldn't do. The swordsman grabbed it roughly, squeezing it. His thumb diving into its tip. Sanji yelled out, his hips instinctively bucking forward.

"Zoro… Stop…" He began to pant. "I don't want this. Fuck."

Zoro pumped him, proving him otherwise with his own body. He chuckled lightly at the Cook's pleads. "No… I know exactly what you want."

The swordsman hand left Sanji's member, much to his relief, but unfortunately it went to the Marimo's jeans. He unzipped the front, pulling them down a bit and revealing his hard and throbbing excitement. Sanji looked down at it in fear, knowing exactly what the swordsman was planning. He began thrashing around.

"No! Stop! Don't!"

It fell on deaf ears, Zoro pushing one of Sanji's thighs out of the way and aligning himself with Sanji. To stop his yelling, he crushed his lips to Sanji's, who was trying desperately to deny him. The Marimo tasted it as Sanji yelled into his mouth as his erection touched at the outside of his entrance, his eyes wide with tears, still pleading. Unmercifully, Zoro thrusted himself inside, moaning lowly at the friction and the raw feeling. Not even over the party's loud music could anyone hear Sanji's scream as the Marimo pulled his mouth away, licking up the trails of saliva.

That wasn't the only interesting result he received though. Zoro's eyebrows rose a bit upon finding something interesting occurring on the cook's chest. He brushed a finger against one of Sanji's sore nipples, looking on with fascination at the white creamy liquid that began beading out of them. He laughed out bitterly.

"The fuck is this? Milk? You really are some pregnant freak aren't you?" He snarled, looking up at Sanji's face.

Through his pain and his hurting, even he seemed baffled at the discovery. He watched as Zoro put the fingers to his mouth and grinned, deciding to begin moving inside the Cook. Sanji's body cried out in protest, feeling the pain against his raw backside.

"Please…" Sanji continued to pant. "You can't do this-"  
He was stopped by his own vocals as Zoro rode into him harder, finding that spot where he knew Sanji would go wild. He continued to aim for it, straight against the prostate, muffling all of the cook's protests with his own responses. He took the cook's member with his free hand again, roughly pumping it, freely the pre cum dripping from inside it. The cook was reaching his limit.

So Zoro moved faster until he felt Sanji shudder beneath him, screaming out and bucking his hips as he came in between Zoro's fingers. Sanji hung his head back in shame after the deed had been done, closing his eyes tightly as he heard Zoro moan, no doubt reacting to feeling Sanji tighten during his orgasm. He lasted a few more thrusts before tensing himself, his back arching as he filled Sanji. He was panting heavily.

In his exhaustion though, the swordsman's handle on Sanji loosened and the Cook jumped into alert, freeing his arms and pushing Zoro off of him. His hand shakily went to his chest, trying to ignore the foreign liquid that mixed with his sperm as he shoved his shirt down. His back side was stinging in pain, a thin trail of blood and Zoro's cum coming from his entrance. Sanji bit into his lip though, hurrying to pull up his boxers and pants.

_(Rape ends here, Rape ends here, Rape ends here, Rape ends here, Rape ends here, Rape ends here)_

* * *

"Oi, the hell was that for...?" Zoro slurred, having rolled back after Sanji pushed him away. He pulled his own pants up, wiping his hands on his pant leg. "Sanjiiiiiii. Where you going, you fucking… Cook."

Sanji dared to glance back at his attacker, a whimper escaping from him. He knew Zoro was drunk but he just couldn't. After hearing his true thoughts, being humiliated and taken advantage of. He began limping away. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get to his car. Sanji didn't look back at his lover, he just kept going. When he made it to the front yard, awkwardly holding his pants up, he stopped, having been called out to.

"Sanji! There you are. Where have you been...?" Chopper began happily, running over. He slowly came to a stop though, seeing Sanji's appearance.

The cook's hair was messy, his shirt sticking to his chest and sprouting tummy, having been dampened from something foreign. Not to mention the way he held himself, limping off towards his car, holding up his trousers.

"Sanji..." Chopper said then, much more quiet and concerned. "What… What happened?"

Tears were still streaming, but Sanji was actually slightly relieved. Chopper, the person he needed to see. He had to have him check the babies, the sight of blood running down his leg when he was rushing to get dressed again... What had he let happen to his babies?

"Chopper… Just get in the car." He said, his voice hoarse.

The mini Doctor didn't protest. He only took the keys from Sanji and rushed ahead.

They didn't speak the whole time to Chopper's house. Sanji didn't even protest letting Chopper drive his car, his arms around his knees, his face buried in them. When they pulled into the clinic's driveway, Chopper was quick to turn the car off and rush and help Sanji out, even though he tried reassuring him he didn't need it. Chopper knew better.

Luckily his parents were out for the night and clinic was closed for once. He hurried, turning on the lights and grabbing things he'd need while Sanji wandered off to the examination room. The cook winced as he sat down on the bed, watching as Chopper rolled in the ultrasound machine.

"Sanji what happened?" The mini Doctor cried. "Please tell me."  
Sanji wiped at his eyes again, staring up at the light. Everything was replaying before his eyes again, things that had been said whispering again in his ears. Zoro's disgust and his rough touches, Sanji could still feel them all on his skin. Even when he closed his eyes, the feelings only multiplied.

"Nothing happened." He answered weakly.

Chopper wasn't buying it though. He moved to the closet, grabbing some of the gowns that they had there then walked back to Sanji.

"Sanji, you can't stop crying... Something had to-"  
"Chopper. Please."

Chopper frowned, furrowing his brows. He knew he might've been overstepping his lines but he had really started to care about his patient. He helped Sanji pull off his dirty shirt, trying hard to ignore the bruises starting to form at the Cook's wrists. He helped him up on his feet, which Sanji nearly stumbled forward in his limp, hissing in pain. It made Chopper frantically look him over. Had he hurt one of his legs? No... That didn't seem to fit.

"Did you hurt your legs Sanji?" He asked, helping the blonde stay on his feet as he pulled down his pants.

Chopper's chocolate eyes widen though at the blood staining Sanji's fair skin on his backside, down his legs. He remained silent. Bruises on the wrists, crying and a bleeding backside. It didn't take much to put two and two together.

"Did..." He said quietly under his breath. "Did Zoro do this?"

Sanji froze in Chopper's helpful grasp. So his appearance was a bigger mess than he had imagined. He must've really looked revolting at that point, a dirty, broken mess.

"Chopper. Please just… Please check on my babies." Was his only plea.

Chopper was almost in tears himself. Sanji, had been attacked hadn't he? He'd been hurt. He helped him back onto the bed, only in his gown and stained boxers now. He'd help him clean it later. But there was something more urging at hand. It was still early in the pregnancy and the stress and bodily harm of such an attack could have dire consequences on the twins. He readied the ultrasound machine, handing Sanji a towel to clean himself up in the process.

Then Chopper got out the gel and applied it to Sanji's abdomen. Luckily there didn't seem to be any marks or bruises of distress in that location. He brought out the wand and began searching. Sanji's heart was beating frantically as he watched the screen. Would they be okay? Would they still be alive? There was a part of him, though he hated it, which wanted the latter. The one that watched as he tortured himself with replays and pointed out it would've never happened if they had never happened.

But no Sanji refused that. He'd decided, if he was in this alone, he was in this alone and that was that. He would be there for his children, no matter what. His heart practically sang in his chest when he saw them. The two blobs, bigger than they were the last time he'd seen them, appeared on the screen. Chopper smiled, giggling out in happiness.

"Look how big they've gotten Sanji!"

Sanji smiled warmly, sighing in his relief and falling back against the bed. Oh god they were alive. That was all that mattered. He put his arm over his face, not minding anymore if he cried. They were tears of relief at this point. Chopper wiped off his exposed abdomen and rolled the ultrasound machine to the side. He hadn't taken a picture this time, promising that there would be one the next day when Dr. Kureha could really look at him, just to make sure. But they both had their heartbeats! It was the best possible news!

"Chopper, can you hand me my phone?" Sanji asked, when the doctor was about to leave him for the night, after having given him doctor's orders to rest the whole night.

The mini doctor complied, getting the phone out of Sanji's clothes, which Chopper was planning to wash for Sanji, despite his protest. He handed it to him reluctantly, already seeing all the missed call notices on the screen. He took his leave then, turning off the lights and leaving Sanji alone for now, to see him again in the morning.

Sanji turned over on the bed, pulling up the sheet Chopper had provided around him. He turned on his phone, staring at his missed calls list. One from Zeff, which was expected since he hadn't been home when he said he would be. Though it was mostly for 'do I need to cook you a plate at breakfast' the next morning. The rest of the calls had been from the Marimo.

Just staring at his name on the list made his mouth dry. It didn't help that for the sixth time, the phone went off in his hand, displaying Zoro's name. He denied it and turned his phone off. He didn't know if Zoro was finally sobering up and trying to contact him to know what happened, or maybe he was still drunk, feeling the need to call and harass him more. Either way he didn't want to hear it.

Sanji put the phone to the side of his pillow for now. His hand moved from his side to his tummy and he reminded himself again, this was what mattered, so long as they were safe.

The next morning, Sanji woke up to the muffled sounds of voices outside the door. He had almost forgotten where he was, slightly panicking to find himself staring at a wall that wasn't his bedrooms. He rolled over, remembering everything thanks to the pain that stung at his backside. The party, Zoro, and then last night. He brushed against his stomach again, slightly blushing. Well at least they were still okay. But still, the heated discussion outside was slightly alarming. He looked at his phone that had stayed on the bed with him, even more calls now from the Marimo. Now he definitely wondered if he recalled what had happened.

Earlier outside of the examination room, Chopper was nearly shaking, having seen who had just pulled up the driveway. It was Zoro, the last person he wanted to have to keep away from Sanji right now. If his suspicions were right, which he was extremely positive they were, all of it had been Zoro's handy work. He rushed to the door to lock it, only to fail to get there in time. It swung open and the face of a petrified swordsman stared down at him. His eyes were red and irritated, but Chopper knew that wasn't the reason for his clinic visit.

"Oi, the cook. Sanji, he's here isn't he?" Was the first thing he said, so soft it didn't even look like he knew he'd said it.

The Marimo was in such a daze as he pushed passed Chopper, looking around frantically. Chopper kept up his protest though, clinging to his arm to hold him back.

"No! You aren't allowed to see him Zoro! You need to leave!" He instructed.

As thought though, his protests fell on deaf ears.

"I saw his car, I know he's here Chopper. I just need to talk to him. I need to see him… Please." The swordsman continued looking around then stopped, spotting a door labeled room 1. Considering the other two rooms had open doors and there weren't any other patients around, he was smart enough to guess that's where his cook lay. He headed towards it.

"Zoro! You can't! It would be too stressful for you to see him now, he's still healing-"

Chopper stopped talking when Zoro abruptly swung the door open, taking in the view. Sanji was sitting up now on the bed, setting his phone to the side. His bangs were covering his face and for a moment it seemed the Cook was deciding whether or not to even look over and acknowledge the Marimo. Finally, his shoulders visibly tense, the blond sat back up and gaze over at him with empty eyes.

* * *

**So yeah XD by now you noticed that there was a rape included. It's totally okay if you skipped over it. At first I didnt want to write it but was very much persuaded by Mitsu, the co-writer , who really wanted it included. (milkstufftoo) It's fine to just think of a drunk kind of molesting going on. I would've deleted it before posting or rewritten but its just referenced back to to many times further on XD**  
**Sorry, hope you enjoy! Great place to stop it huh? Shush you'll get more tomorrow. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

"Zoro."  
The Marimo nearly shattered at the image. The vision of his lover, draped in a medical gown covered in dirt and bruises. He swallowed thickly, recognizing each with his blurred memory, the sights that had come back to him that very morning after he awoke. Tackling the blond, holding his arms down, taking him by force, humiliating him and making a confusing discovery that made all that he thought was right, obsolete. Just as his drunk self had come to the conclusion that the cook had to be pregnant, he too was having high doubts against his earlier judgment.

At first Zoro couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say to someone he cared so dearly for but had done such an awful thing to. He felt so disgusting he wanted nothing more than to be invisible in his presence. Remembering the way he had laughed so cruelly at him while he was only struggling to get free. It made his stomach turn with how much he hated himself for it, but it also made him hate the way Sanji now looked at him, even fully aware he deserved it. He wanted to scream out to the cook that it wasn't his fault, but it would ultimately just be a lie. It was his body, it was him, even if it was under the influence of an immense amount of alcohol. He decided to take the drink.

"Sanji… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that… I don't know what I was thinking…" He began in his confusion, taking another step in, his hand subconsciously moving to his forehead. Chopper slowly slid off his grasp around his arm.

Sanji only held his hand up, a gesture for the brute to be silent. He was already aware of the guilt Zoro was no doubt facing, he knew that he had been painfully drunk, but he couldn't help but over look how honest he had seemed to be. Alcohol always brought out the best of people did it not? Who was to say that in that state Zoro wasn't admitting to his true feelings? It belittled Sanji, just thinking them again and the way he'd been used, and to see Zoro wear that expression of a victim…

He lowered his hand and had it rest back down at the bottom of his stomach, on the top of his thigh. He took another deep breath.

"It's fine." He choked out, putting on a painful smile. "I know how disgusting you think I am and how weird all this shit is. I don't blame you."

Zoro froze in place, closing his eyes a moment, remembering that he had said such a thing. Why had he said that? Why had he said any of those things? He had never meant any of them, they were all lies. He loved Sanji and even though he thought Sanji was going completely mad (though now he knew he probably wasn't), he had been willing to accept it so why in that state would he have ever called Sanji disgusting? Was he mad? Upset? Selfish? All signs pointed to yes, but he didn't feel that way at all. He was about to protest when the Cook let out a slight groan, trying to stand up from off his bed. It put Zoro in high alert but he didn't dare rush over to assist him, being glared down by Sanji already in silent warning.

Sanji's back was throbbing at this point, but he wasn't going to back down. He knew what he was going to say next and he knew he had to be determined and confident about it, not looking like some broken thing on an examination bed. His hand still at his stomach he had to force himself to breath out of his nose to avoid going into another hormonal fit of tears - which were far to embarrassing and shaming to himself on their own. It was highly inconvenient, but perhaps helped his cause.

"You don't ever have to believe me. That's fine." He began, his eyes on the tile on the floor. His heart was hurting as it pounded in his ears. "I can take care of them alone, I will, that's also fine. Just please." His eye, burning with empty determination glassed over by this point and his voice shook as he gazed back up at Zoro. "Don't hurt my babies anymore."

Zoro was too immobilized by what had been said that he just watched as Chopper rushed towards Sanji, begging him not to over exert himself. Then the doctor, with stubborn force, helped Sanji back on the bed and Zoro couldn't help but see the stain on his boxers, the cook's words still fresh in his mind. Don't hurt my babies _anymore_. Zoro wasn't sure he believed in these babies totally just yet, he'd like to say the cook was in one major hysterical pregnancy but… There was a fear that smothered his chest that he had hurt these children of his that Sanji claimed to be real.

"Hurt them..." He found himself muttering, furrowing his eyebrows and lowering his chin in shame. "I hurt them?"

Because besides the fact he'd done something so horrible to Sanji, he also had to these children - real or not. The shock of what he had done was subsiding and instead becoming heavy weights of guilt at his chest. He was an idiot. If he really loved Sanji, even if he thought he was crazy, he should have just went with it. He was supposed to be his support. He'd failed the cook and made matters even worse. This was his fault and now these babies, real or not could be dead and that would be on -him-. How could Sanji forgive him for something like that? He couldn't.

Chopper was about to put a sheet over the protesting Cook but stopped, turning back to Zoro. Although Sanji could act like he didn't see it, the young doctor could clearly see the remorse staining Zoro's scowl. He looked at the ultrasound machine that was wheeled off to the side and moved towards it. Sanji watched him confused, having already stated his case, why was Chopper going to do this here and now? Why was Zoro still standing around like some idiot waiting for him to physically kick him out onto the streets? Shouldn't he be willingly leaving so he didn't have to be in the same room as someone like him?

"No Zoro, you didn't hurt them." Chopper explained softly as he turned on the machine.

He dared to reached out and roughly take Zoro's hand, pulling him forward. He could see the pain on the other side of the tough man's lashes that he kept batting away. He was a brute, that was certain, but it only added to Chopper's suspicions. Zoro didn't get emotional lightly. What he had done was haunting him on the inside and he was giving himself hell. All this time he couldn't have believed what Sanji said because he didn't have the proof he needed, or wanted to see. After all, if Sanji hadn't gotten an ultrasound right away he probably wouldn't have believed either. It was the constant battle between trusting your lover or trusting what you've always known that had pushed Zoro to such lengths as drowning in alcohol, which only revealed his confused struggles which unfortunately found their way to Sanji.

Zoro's clenched his jaw, glancing up at the ultrasound machine. Chopper had said he hadn't hurt them but at this point he honestly couldn't think of how he hadn't. He hurt Sanji, why not them to? He saw the mess he'd made and the condition he'd placed Sanji in - he wasn't willingly choosing to look like shit. Did Zoro not deserve that guilt on his consciousness for what he did? It was fitting, there were consequences for his actions, even if he had no idea of the outcome they could have brought. He glanced at Sanji who refused to look at him. The blond was only watching as the doctor applied gel to his swollen abdomen and the screen came to life from the wands contact.

He'd done this a few times now, so getting an ultrasound wasn't an unusual feeling for Sanji. But having Zoro here, knowing how he really felt, and letting him see a side of him that Sanji now classified as vulnerable, it gave him shivers he wasn't proud of. What would he do when he saw the two little flickers of life there? Finally be convinced? There was a part of him that wanted to laugh bitterly, because then this was all it should have taken before to get Zoro to believe - skipping over the shit they'd just been through. But he wouldn't. At least if he was willing to be in the same room with him, stick around and not point fingers that things were fake and fabricated, maybe he can at least realize there are two lives in there they'd actually created together. Would he realize, finally, how important they are?

Zoro was a little anxious seeing the screen to the machine. He'd never really watched an ultrasound take place before and he hadn't the slightest clue exactly to what he was trying to find in the nearly static image. His eye's widened however, when the screen fed back an image he absolutely couldn't believe and his heart nearly stopped. Two tiny humanoid shapes stared back at him. This couldn't be an edited image, this was live feeding straight from Sanji's stomach. His hand balled up in his shock and he stumbled back, not even sure what he should say. Sanji was actually, undoubtedly, pregnant. Twins. They were his too. His children and Sanji's. His and Sanji's children. They were there, the cook was right… He was somehow pregnant. And all this time he didn't give him the time of day to try and understand.

Sanji's turned his chin away, seeing the swordsman move in the corner of his eyes. He was still staring at his abdomen, but couldn't help but wonder again if maybe now he understood and saw the severity. What would be his response? Surely a freak of nature Sanji was, which would probably pass on to the kids genetically, he'd demand they be terminated? Nothing like that was ever said though and it never came.

Finally however, after Chopper took the ultrasound picture, had it printed out and put the machine away, did Sanji sit up and wipe away the gel off him with his sheet, his hand still shaking. He wasn't sure if it'd ever stop, since he'd been shaking since the previous night, but he didn't say anything. It didn't matter if it got dirty with the gel either. Before it would have irked him to no end but it wasn't like he could go back to sleep now even if he wanted to. He took a deep breath, then glanced over at Zoro.

Zoro was staring down intently at an ultrasound picture in his hands, the one Chopper had just given him. There were so many feelings running through him and he didn't know what to do or what to say. Some was of pride (which he immediately diminished feeling he didn't have a right to it) but most were regretful. He was going to be a father, a role he had always wanted to have and yet... He turned to look at Sanji who was watching him, expectantly waiting to be shot down again. Zoro had probably already ruined all his chances at it. He didn't deserve such a role anymore. He'd blown it.

"Chopper." He said, looking back at the doctor who was pushing the machine away before giving him the time of day. "Can I keep this picture?" Surely it could be the one thing he could keep out of this experience, since he'd ruin his chances of anything else.

The question confused both the young doctor and his patient, who at the same time replied with an in sync, "What?"

Sanji propped his arm up on the pillow and turned a little towards the swordsman, glaring him down. The hell did was he going to do with that? Send it somewhere to check it's authenticity?

"Why?" He demanded to know.

The swordsman's shamed expression never changed though. He met those blue eyes, his face a little darker and a near permanent frown on his expression.

"So I can at least have this of them." He began, holding the ultrasound inward towards himself. "I can't ask you for forgiveness, cause' I don't deserve it... But these are my children too right?" He looked down at the ultrasound, his fingers lightly scanning over the two humanoid forms. "I'm their father but I don't have to see or bother them anymore. I will provide for them, do whatever I can, but I wont put them at risk this way."

Chopper nearly shivered when the swordsman brought his glance back to him, still waiting for his answer about whether not he could keep it. Stunned by the Marimo's sudden dedication he merely just nodded, to which Zoro thanked him softly and began turning for the door.

Sanji watched him go stunned. Why would someone who thought of the idea of him being pregnant so disgusting and had gotten so angry and attacked him in a drunken state be willing to be a father to their kids? Why would he want to dedicate himself to something like that when Sanji basically told him he could go free, he'd do it himself regardless, that Zoro could live on believing it a lie? Why was he still fucking him over?

"Wait." Sanji found himself calling out after him, half way out of the bed, much to Chopper's dismay. There was a troubled expression on his face.

Zoro stopped at the door frame and turned around to look at Sanji. He was kind of surprised to have heard him call out for him and half scared he'd be shot down himself, be told he isn't allowed to even do that for his children. Instead he just met Sanji's gaze that was studying his face.

"Did you mean that?"

Part of Sanji hated himself for doing this, for even putting a little light of hope out there for himself to grab. His body was still sore and battered from what Zoro had put him through, but there was still a part of him that urged that he knew it wasn't Zoro. He had been immature, that was for fucking sure, but he was the father to his unborn babies. If he was sincerely willing to do this, fully aware he didn't have to, maybe Sanji should invest in second chances? As long as he was in control for himself and the babies, keeping Zoro at an arm's length, perhaps things could return back to normal, this just a memory that neither of them would ever need to look back on.

Zoro looked exhausted, but he nodded, staring back at Sanji in silent conversation. Yeah he meant that. He wasn't in it before, he didn't believe it before, but he did now and he'd be in it one hundred percent. He loved Sanji and would be devoted to him and their family, if of course given the chance and not self appointed. Anywhere he needed him to be, he would be, because he knew Sanji could find a place for him. Even if it was telling him to stay outside and away from him.

Sanji looked down, finally letting out his bitter laugh. Here he was, going and giving Zoro a second chance like some idiot. Even though he was fully aware of how he thought of him. He really was going to become a battered wife wasn't he? But it wasn't out of vanity, he didn't care if Zoro thought he was the most disgusting thing on the planet, he wasn't what was important anymore. They were. At least, for once since he'd even found out about this condition though, Zoro was standing up to the plate and willingly signing up for the job. He understood now that the Marimo understood that. He wouldn't let him forget it, either.

He swallowed thickly again, licking over his lip anxiously and easing back into the bed more comfortably.

"Alright, Marimo." He said calmly, thinking cautiously of how he would word this. "You can have your second chance, but I swear to god if you screw this up I'm not going to just sit here and take it."

He grazed his tongue across his teeth, not willing just yet to see Zoro's face and response to what he said. "But only after," he paused, closing his eyes. This could all go away. They could go back to normal and this awkwardness and nightmare between them go never be thought of again, just a stain behind them, he reminded himself. It would all start, with easing back into normal life, right? So he dared, to challenge him. "you take responsibility and tell my old man about this."

Sanji's eye's snaked over and he watched as Zoro's expression transformed. It went from isolated, to something much warmer, and hopeful. It even had the nerve to suggest, 'that's all'? Still staggering in the door way he gave a solid nod.

"I will. Whatever you want me to do cook."

He left shortly after that. Chopper had to check over Sanji once again and apparently wash his clothes - Zoro had done much more of a mess than he could have remembered. Though when he thought it was his time to leave, there was the odd request from Chopper that said the cook didn't want him to just yet. He was going to see to it that Zoro kept to his word and waited for him to get ready. In the time doing so, Zoro had the absolute pleasure of meeting an angry, post check up on Sanji, Dr. Kureha.

Needless to say, with a few new bruises himself and a somewhat darker eye, Zoro was pushed out to waiting for Sanji on the steps leading up to the clinic. Sanji found him there silently, finding it hard not to smile even the littlest bit at the swordsmens new look, before prompting him to follow him slowly as he made his way to the car, a little bit of an awkward limp since, of course, his ass had been penetrated harshly so recently, ignoring any protests from the Marimo insisting he help him. He wasn't ready, just yet, to have him close.

But Sanji would at least save Zoro from any further humiliation by talking about it, Zoro was punishing himself enough, saving him the work. That and he hoped dearly that it would be repaid in the same way. He didn't want to talk about it. He was tense, in the beginning of the car ride back over to his home at the Baratie, since he was back close to Zoro again and he understood what would go down the moment he got there and talking to Zeff, but once more things tended to mend back to normal when he was yelling and cursing directions at the worst driver in existence. Really he should have taken his own car home, but Chopper just had to insist on this.

Although Zoro had agreed to it, he'd never thought ever in his life he'd have to go and tell old man Zeff, someone he didn't always get along with, that he'd knocked up his son. Or hell any father figure that for that matter. Though after hearing through the walls that Dr. Kureha was about to knock some since into Sanji about still putting off not telling his father and Sanji had basically told him to in order to prove himself, he'd vowed to himself and to everyone else silently that he would keep his promise. And eventually they made it to the fish restaurant.

Even though Chopper had nicely washed his clothes from the previous nice and they looked a little bit clean, Sanji stilled hadn't gotten a full shower. He didn't want to stick around the clinic while Dr. Kureha was about, so he opted to just head home, shower and then face Zeff with this shit head beside him. Besides, there was a legit chance that it could be the last time he got to shower at his home above the Baratie. He knew the old man but not enough so that he could predict his reaction to the news.

So when Zoro held his arm around him to keep him upright and help him to the door - something Sanji, feeling a lot better about since before they got in the car allowed - he didn't look anything more than hung over. Well, maybe a tad bit uncomfortable and hung over. It was one thing to think of it as his boyfriend, ex boyfriend, or whatever the hell Zoro was to him at the moment carrying him in. It was another to feel his body against him and know it was the same that had held him down before. Still, no one else caught on to it, or at least ever showed they had.

"Oi!" Shouted Patty, whose work station was closest to the door. He was preparing something Sanji couldn't exactly see, but no doubt the wrong way. "Look who got wasted!"

Carne, the cook in the same spot as him but opposite side of the room glanced over through tiny circle sunglasses and belted into laughter. "Still can't handle your drink Sanji?"

Sanji glared at them, ignoring how Zoro had stopped just in case the blonde wanted to rant them out, as he often did. That and he was frozen by the man with the power in the center of the room, hands on his hips glaring down at Sanji. At the moment he was the most intimidating, even with the comical mustache. Sanji seemed confused at first until he too noticed the gaze.

"You shitty eggplant!" Zeff spat, unevenly walking towards them with his prosthetic leg. "Your shift started over two hours ago! You think you can just miss work whenever you want?"

Sanji averted his eyes down, an instinctive reaction to have when his father figure was scolding him. He knew he'd forgotten about something, but it must've slipped his mind with more important matters at hand. Though Zeff didn't know that. All he was thinking about was the weekend crowd. Finally after a lecture he ignored the majority of, he peered back up at Zeff.

"Hey old man, I gotta talk to you about something." He said, feeling Zoro tense under his arm. Or rather, Zoro would.

Zeff narrowed his eyes, looking Sanji down again. Who knew what kind of shit he could have gotten into? At least he didn't called in for the idiot's bail. Though mostly he was relieved to see Sanji in one piece.

"The hell do you gotta say? Fine, I'll meet you upstairs after a while. Now clean yourself up you filthy brat!"

Sanji slightly grinned. Although it sounded harsh, what Zeff had said had been in a parenting way and he really needed to hear that attitude towards him more than ever. In that one sentence he could hear his concern. He looked over at Zoro, gesturing silently for them to continue up the stairs, which the Marimo complied like the obedient puppy he was. Zoro was careful with the cook and slow, opening the door and helping him through. Sanji pushed away though once they made it inside his room. He motioned to the bed.

"Just wait in Marimo, I'll be out in a minute." He explained, headed towards the bathroom door, then he paused watching as Zoro looked around the room. His cheeks flushed slightly, wishing it was cleaner but in his defense he was a teenage boy, a random shirt on the floor was expected.

Zoro had been in Sanji's room maybe a handful of times before and it always surprised him how little he actually had in it. He moved over to Sanji's bed, trying not to grin at the way it'd been perfectly made. Bravely, he did what he was dying to do, jumped onto it and crossed his arms, sending the cook a soft smile.

"Take your time ero cook."

It was contagious, since Sanji had almost fallen for that smile and usual attitude and return it, but quickly he dismissed it and rolled his eyes. "Just don't touch my stuff shit head." He muttered before going into the restroom and locking the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

By himself now, Zoro had two options. He could take a nap, something he did quite often and always seemed like a nice choice and considering he was going to be a father soon to twins and would probably never sleep again... Or he could go through Sanji's things, just like the blonde had told him not to. Then again he wasn't going to do anything to get on the cooks bad side. He considered himself lucky Sanji even talked to him ever again.

In his restricted boredom, he rolled his head over to rest in his hand. He was about to close his eyes when something on the cooks beside caught his attention, something he'd never seen there before. It was a photograph, of himself and the cook at the beginning of high school, their freshman year. If it was such an older picture, why hadn't he seen it up in his room before? Had he always hid it before Zoro came over? Was he always such a sap? The swordsman reached over, grabbing the photo and bringing it closer to study.

He looked at his former self, wondering what exactly he was thinking back then. If only he knew some of the things he'd get into these days, would he change? No, he wouldn't, not when this version of himself, he remembered, was shy and in love. It didn't need to change. His eyes glanced to the younger Sanji. That Shit cook. Zoro wondered if at this point Sanji had a crush on him, unlike later that year when he finally admitted to having one. Zoro couldn't tell, but remembered how ecstatic he'd been hearing that news. Would this Sanji have still accepted his feelings if he knew what Zoro would eventually do to him?

"Oi, the fuck did I say about touching my stuff?" Griped Sanji as he yanked the photograph from Zoro's hands. His eye's were wide.

The blond was holding a towel up around his waist, his hair in another. He turned and put the photo back onto the nightstand. He paled, already a nervous wreck about being so exposed in front of the marimo. It wasn't like he'd never been before, it was just strange, considering the circumstances.

Zoro raised his eyebrows, not complaining about the view at all. But didn't say anything, since it could only make matters, which were already fragile, worse. Still he watched the nearly flustered cook as he moved to his dresser to pick out his next outfit. He couldn't control his eyes that couldn't help but fall lower to just above the towel at Sanji's waist. there was a curve that extended outward there. The twins. He didn't mind the change in Sanji at all, it didn't both him, but he couldn't forget even still what he'd told him. But even past that he couldn't help but smile faintly. Those were his twins in there. His family. Sanji must've felt is gaze though, hurrying up.

"What's wrong?" Zoro pondered aloud finally, watching as Sanji froze.

The blond had slipped on a new pair of boxers, found himself some pants that weren't too tight, but he froze, horrified after putting his arms into his shirt. His fingers were paused at the last few buttons. He could try to clasp them, but he could already tell it would be in vain. The shirt wasn't going to fit anymore. And Zoro was here to watch it. Would he laugh? What would he do even if he did? Sanji let out a slight hiss, closing his eyes. Just what he needed to happen, really, since life had been so great regardless. Finally he irritably took off the shirt and tossed it on the side where another one already lay, no doubt there for the very same reason.

"Doesn't fit." He muttered lowly and shamefully under his breath, but the marimo's freak hearing still heard it.

Zoro's lips grew into a grin at that, while Sanji's back was still turned. He knew he shouldn't be feeling so happy and thrilled so soon after what had happened but since this morning he did know he was going to be a father and Sanji was having his babies. Sanji was pregnant and growing and… Now Zoro was getting to notice all of that. He'd learned it was true and he was generally excited, even if he felt he shouldn't be. Was it so bad that it made him excited?

It was probably the only thing so far about the pregnancy that got on Sanji's nerves though, growing so fast. Except of course needing to pee a lot more and wanting to shove all food into his face, which luckily he'd been able to resist so far, even though it was getting a lot harder to do. He tried another shirt, an older one, relieved to find that although snug around his curve, it would at least button up. He pursed his lips. Soon he wouldn't be able to fit into any of his clothes... He'd have to go shop for more... and he highly doubted there was a section like this at some store for him.

Sanji turned around to face the spying Zoro, his cheek's lightly flushed. Zoro was looking at him with such fascination he wasn't sure he liked, especially when his eyes were straight at his tummy. Should he brace for the insults now? It made him bite into his lip, knowing it was coming. He cleared his throat, gathering the swordsman's attention back and away from his growing frame. He scowled at the way Zoro didn't even mind getting caught staring there.

"They are really in there… Aren't they?" Zoro found himself wondering out loud.

Sanji's throat began to swell. "Disgusting, isn't it?"

Zoro's face softened back and he glanced down embarrassingly. He'd already over stepped his boundaries again, hadn't he?

"No I don't think that. I shouldn't have said anything."

Sanji frowned, his own guilt rolling around inside his chest. To think he was the one that decided he wasn't going to bring up the night and spare Zoro the embarrassment, so long as he did the same - yet here he was pushing Zoro back into the dirt. But it wasn't his fault. His concerns and obstacles just happened to be attached to him. He lowered his eyes as well. He wasn't a mean person, he didn't willingly think about making people feel worse. He wanted Zoro to be happy, he wanted them to be happy together. The past was the past.

He lowered his chin and took a deep breath, then brought his hand up to cuff at his tiny curve. "Do you want to feel to feel it?"

Zoro was pretty surprised. "You, sure?" he asked hesitantly.

Other than helping Sanji inside he'd been pretty sure he'd never be allowed close to him again, least of all feel the bump that housed their children. Still, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity if it helped them heal. So when Sanji just nodded quickly, he edged to the end of the bed. His own hand slightly shaking, he curved it and brushed it against the cook's body. It was a firm, very real. Damn he'd been such a bastard before.

Sanji was biting into his lip, watching Zoro's expression closely as he felt. It was like looking back at the old Marimo he knew and crushed on, painfully. If he'd really felt him so disgusting, he wouldn't have wanted to do this. He would have brushed him off and continued to help him from afar. Sanji didn't know what this meant, but alot of the frustration and mild hate towards the swordsman that he'd harbored from before seemed to vanish. This was the father to his children. They would be a family, he was confident. He'd make it work. Everyone had bad nights.

After a moment he reached and pulled Zoro's hand away, taking it in his own and yanking the swordsman up. He was about to lead him to his death no doubt, while also walking to his own, as he let go and moved towards Zeff's office.

When they opened the door they caught the end of Zeff walking into his office. Having heard the door open the restaurant owner called out to them, "Get in here you shitty morons!"

The two of them exchanged glances before doing just that. Zoro's hand reached into his pocket, checking to make sure the ultrasound was still there. Hopefully Zeff would be more open in terms of the weird situation than he had been. They both sat down on the couch opposite Zeff's desk, trying to avoid the annoyed glare he was giving, no doubt wondering why the hell Zoro of all people had joined them if it was Sanji who had to tell him something.

Zeff leaned back in his chair lazily, looking the pair over before clearing his throat. "Alright, spit it out eggplant."

Sanji looked to the floor, his tongue rolling around in his mouth as he tried to think of some words. He knew he said he was going to make Zoro do this, but he wasn't that mean. He'd have to help. But still what was he even supposed to say? 'Remember that birds and bees talk we had once geezer? Whelp guess who's going to be a grandpa' 'You know when a man loves a… Another man...' Nope all the things he could think of weren't working. He scratched at the back of his head.

Zoro shifted his chin, his eyes catching the nervous Sanji slightly shaking, and no doubt about to flip out from his nerves. He was about to tell this to his old man, the one that took him in and gave him a home, a family, a job, a life, when he didn't even need to. Now that Sanji and Zoro were going to have to do that with their twins, would Zeff be a support or would he not approve? Feeling the atmosphere grow tenser in each passing moment, Zoro took charge of what he was asked to do and dug back into his pocket, grabbed out the ultrasound picture and tossing it onto Zeff's desk. Sanji watched it leave his hand with wide, freaking out, eyes.

Zeff lowered his eyebrows, confused what the hell some green kid was throwing to him, before sitting up in his seat and reaching out. It was backside up, nothing but white with Sanji's name written formally and a date that was suspiciously that morning. He turned it over and his eyes widened. It was an ultrasound and from the look of it, twins. Oh hell, most definitely twins. So what were they trying to say here? Did that shitty kid go and knock some chick up? Dammit, hadn't he raised him better!? Then again, why would the green kid still be there? He glared back up at them.

"Whose are these?" He demanded to know.

Sanji still had his head lowered, not knowing what to even say. He felt suddenly really vulnerable and ashamed. Zoro however just rolled his shoulder's a moment, being nothing but calm and confident, something far different from how he'd been before. His hand reached over and took Sanji's lightly as he stared ahead.

"They're mine." Zoro replied, confidently.

Sanji stared down at the hand holding his and gulped. How did he do that? How could in the course of a morning could he change so dramatically from how he'd been the previous night to someone so confident about what he wanted to do?

Zeff looked at him a little bewildered. His? How in the hell were they his…? He turned over the picture just to make sure it had Sanji's name. Wasn't Sanji the father? But then why would this kid say it? It's not like they could have a kid together... He stopped, his eyes falling on Sanji. Why hadn't he seen it before? The constant breaks during the blonde's shifts, his abnormal weight gain. Zeff's mouth went dry as he realized just what they were getting at.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, standing straight up on his feet.

Sanji winced, half expecting something to come hurdling at him, but then opened his eyes to see Zeff just staring at him angrily.

"You stupid eggplant! What the hell did you get yourself into!?" Zeff waved the ultrasound around. "You think this is some sort of joke!?"

Zoro averted his eyes downward. So maybe Zeff was having the same reaction he had? But, then to both the boys surprise Zeff sat back down, massaging his temple.

"Kureha told me... To be expecting some interesting news but this!?" He continued, staring back at the ultrasound. He was breathing out of his noise hard, trying to calm down before finally looking back up at Sanji. "The hell were you thinking letting this happen?"

Sanji gritted his teeth. Yes because he willingly let this happen. He met his adoptive father's eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say prompting another sigh from Zeff.

"Getting pregnant at your age. Are you serious? Babies take a lot of shit eggplant, shit you can't afford. You'll need a place and supplies... You haven't even finished school yet!"

Zeff looked back at the picture. He couldn't not keep glancing down at it. Then he looked up at Zoro. So this guy was the father then?

"And what the hell are you going to do about this?" He directed towards the sperm donor.

Zoro's frame tensed, but only from being put on the spot. His composure never faltered though. Although he'd been nervous before, he'd trained himself not to break face in the presence of intimidating men. To never allow the enemy to have that over you.

"I'm going to take care of him." He said , as if it were the easiest thing to say in his life.  
He let Sanji's hand go then, sensing a bit of his discomfort, or what he felt might be discomfort, then stared determinedly at Zeff. "I'll provide for him and our family. I'll even marry him. Leave all this to me."

Sanji jerked his head to look over at Zoro. The fuck did he just say? Did he somehow without saying it, ask his hand for marriage and declare he'd take care of everything? Perhaps the one that was mental this whole time had been Zoro? Where the hell did he get off saying something like that after... after... well, he'd sort of proved that everything he'd said before had been a lie. And if anything, promising this much so strongly, he destroyed any lingering suspicions. He was dead serious wasn't he? What an asshole though he could have told him he was going to mention something like that in front of Zeff! Bastard! This was embarrassing!

Zeff glared Zoro down, challenging him to crumble, but he didn't. Finally he pinched at the bridge of his nose before quickly getting up from his seat.

"Alright you shitty kids." He cursed, glaring at them again. "Well you better figure it out!"

He walked around the desk and to the door, having a restaurant to run, but he paused, glancing back at them with a softer expression. He couldn't afford to take care of Sanji and two twins and then some bastard baby daddy around him. Though he wasn't shutting him out completely.  
"Just... Let me know what I can do."

Sanji waited until his adoptive father left for the restuarant again before glaring hard at Zoro's stupid face and giving him a hard kick.

"The hell was that!? Marry me? Some shitty proposal you got there! You have some nerve Marimo!" He snapped.

Zoro just smiled though because honestly, he meant everything he had said and he'd gotten to say it to Zeff of all people making it very legit. He'd also kept his word for Sanji. Now, he'd get a full second chance right? Maybe he was an idiot taking that bargain to heart, but he would do anything.

Finally, things could go back to normal.

* * *

**how are you guys reading this stuff im so embarassed XDD it wasnt very well planned back then at all**


	9. Chapter 9

Zoro seemingly was going to keep his word. Sanji hadn't seen him since his crappy proposal statement and after they'd told Zeff. The swordsman had stormed off, saying something about needing to get some things settled. Well, it appeared so because just like Sanji stepping down from his swim team captain position, there was a rumor about why the kendo captain would've done the same. It was club captain resignation chaos. It was interestingly petty who all cared about that though.

A lot of the rumors were that Sanji had quit because he'd come down with some illness, then his now revealed by suspicion, boyfriend the kendo captain Zoro had quit his club duties to spend more time with his lover while they still had time. It honestly made the blonde laugh. When had they become some sort of TV drama? Then again… He figured there were some shows he could've been on recently if he had wanted to.

"Zoro! You ARE the father!" Usopp joked, pointing at the swordsman across from the table, reenacting TV trash.

Luffy, who was sitting next to him, having fully indulged in his lunch in the first five minutes flat, let out a low call of 'oohhhhh.'. Sanji took a deep breath, his eyebrow twitching. He honestly hoped that this wouldn't become the normal occurrence at lunch, though they all did seem to be thrilled that Zoro was back and less angry.

When the Marimo had first started to walk over, the crew had begun to tense, unsure of how things would go down. They thought after all that the two of them, Sanji and Zoro, were still fighting. They were surprised though to see the Marimo taking the seat closest to the cook, acting like everything was normal. Even Sanji seemed a little nervous, then confused at how calm he was, especially considering what they had gone through that previous weekend.

But after feeling their weird gazes and glaring them off, then Nami calling him out on finally realizing his mistake, things went back to normal. It was nice. Zoro stared at the end of Usopp's accusing fingertip. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sanji.

"I better be the father." He mumbled.

Sanji glowered at him. "Of course you are, you shitty Marimo! You think I've been sleeping around?"

Already they were butting heads again across the table. Nami rolled her eyes before pushing them away from one another.

"Quit it you two! It's bad for the babies!" She nagged, sitting back down in her seat.

Chopper, who was sitting next to her and had dropped his fork at the display, thanked her quietly. He wasn't sure how brave he was just yet about stopping those two from fighting with each other.

Sanji sat back down into his chair with a slight hiss, his hand resting against his stomach. It was getting tighter, the uniform shirt and vest and he could feel it when he moved too much, feel the way it rippled around his growing pouch. It rattled Sanji a bit at how fast things were progressing, but then again he supposed that's how it worked with two. What would he do when his uniform didn't fit? Did they have school maternity wear? He highly doubted it.

Zoro glanced over, putting down his utensil and furrowing his brows. Sanji looked a tad bit distressed, though it seemed he was the only one to notice, the others having gone back to their shenanigans. He leaned over, noticing the cook's hand on his abdomen. Was everything alright?  
"You alright?" He said lowly, as to not bring more attention he knew the cook wouldn't enjoy.

Sanji glanced over at Zoro, slightly confused at why the swordsman was worrying at all, he wasn't acting weird was he?. He nodded.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He reassured.

He wasn't about to tell Zoro his clothes were starting not to fit, not after the bastard had seen that first hand at his house and seemingly enjoyed everything about that. Which reminded him, what did Zoro have to run off so quickly to go do that day? If he went to buy him some sort of shitty ring… Nah, though he wouldn't have doubted it with how determined he looked. He decided to change the subject.

"Oi, Marimo, where did you rush off to the other day?" He asked softly in return.

Zoro still stared at him a moment concerned, but trusted the cook enough that if something was really bothering him, he'd confide in him... Hopefully. He scratched the back of his head, glancing off for a second before back to Sanji. He had to ask what he went to do. Well, it wasn't like he wouldn't find out anyway.

"Just... Did some research and stuff is all." He said simply, staring back at his lunch tray and shifting some of it around. Surely that's all he needed to hear to be satisfied. Then again this was the cook.

"Research and stuff?" Sanji was definitely not buying it. "Like what?"  
Zoro let out a small growl, glaring back over at the cook. So persistent! Just like always! Why couldn't he just be satisfied with that!

"I… looked at stuff we'll need and… I applied for some jobs alright cook? Damn."

Sanji sat back in his chair a little stunned. It was one thing to hear Zoro's words of dedication, but to see that he was actually going through with it... It made his cheeks warm and he hated it. He swallowed a little nervously at that. He himself only had only a few more weeks, tops that he'd be able to work at the restaurant, which now that Zeff knew about him consisted of very little work hours. Because of that he wasn't going to have nearly enough money to take care of twins… Then thankfully, there was Zoro.

He was definitely stepping up to the father role of providing. He only had anxieties about it. They were still teenagers after all and in high school, the jobs available to them weren't necessarily the best. He hated it but because ultimately they would be on their own, since Sanji wouldn't take advantage of Zeff's kindness for long, a lot of the support would have to be coming from Zoro for a while.

"Did you get any?" Was his next question.

Zoro sighed. Usually it would've have been a different response from the cook, like why the hell are you getting so many jobs and spend more time with me. But it was okay. They were growing up and they were still together, supporting one another. Starting a family. He nodded.

"Yeah a few. Start them this week."

Nami and Chopper were watching them from across the table. It was kind of cute, watching the two expecting parents talking quietly, their bodies turned slightly inward toward each other. Nami sighed, resting her chin in her hand and enjoying the endearing view.

"It's so good to see them getting along again. Ne, Chopper?" She glanced over at the doctor. "How did you guys get Zoro to come around?"

Chopper nodded his head but then froze at the second part of her statement. He laughed nervously, in one of those ways that meant he knew more than he was willing to say.

"W-well, y-you know, we just showed him an ultrasound and then he knew!" He attempted to explain.

Nami wasn't buying it though, Chopper was extremely easy to read through. They both weren't expecting the head forcing its way between them, a massive toothy grin on its face.

"Sanji had another ultrasound!? I want to see!" Luffy was nearly across the table to grab at Sanji's bag.

Sanji, who had been distracted until Luffy's loud announcement, what an idiot, grabbed his backpack out of the way fast.

"Luffy! The hell are you doing you moron?! Get off the table!" Sanji snapped, staring at Luffy as he lay chest down between their trays. It seemed he'd been so excited he was willing to dive across the table.

"But Sanji! I want to seee!"

Usopp, who was still a little shocked that the person he was talking with decided to dive across the table, sat back in his seat then looked back over at the couple. "There's a new ultrasound of the babies?"

Nami smiled, lifting her head from her hand. "Sanji-kun! Please you have to show us!"

Sanji, who was already blushing from his earlier conversation with the shit head, blushed a little more at the attention. Why did he like them being interested again? He looked down at his bag, slowly unzipping it to fetch the ultrasound, his own copy that was different from Zoro's, whom he glanced at for a slight second before pulling it out. He handed it out to the demanding masses, who huddled around to see.

"Sugoiiii!" Luffy exclaimed in the center, he was the one holding the ultrasound. "They're so much bigger!"

Nami giggled over his shoulder. "Look at how cute. This one looks like it is sucking its thumb."

Sanji and Zoro were wearing the same sort of oddly fascinated expressions, watching their friends freak over their ultrasound. It was totally different than how each of them had reacted to say the least. It was weird seeing it from this side. Chopper was smiling at them encouragingly, because obviously that was the reaction normal people would have had to ultrasounds.

Usopp was the first person to pull away from the ultrasound and over to the others.

"When will you be able to tell what genders they'll be?" He asked.

Both parents glanced over to Chopper, who danced slightly in his seat at being the center of attention again.

"Uh, well, soon we should be able to see!" He fumbled his fingers on the table. "Since  
Sanji is maybe in his fourth month or so..."

His voice traveled off as he tried to remember exactly what he knew about pregnancy and when little things like that could be determined, though he got distracted when he spotted the color of hot pink moving their way. He was staring enough that everyone had noticed, turning to look. Sanji's stomach slightly churned at the sight.

If it had been before the previous week and weekend, he probably would have been happy to see Perona approaching their table, being the lady lover he was, however since becoming pregnant and then later spotting her wrapped around Zoro's arm... He'd nearly forgotten that part of the night, hell he'd sworn and tried to put all of that night behind him. But why was she approaching them now? For Zoro? Had Zoro really... Tried moving on and going out with her? What did that say about everything he'd committed to so far?

Though, as he glanced over at the brute, he didn't seem very surprised or excited to see her. In fact he wasn't paying attention. Nami took the moment to snatch the ultrasound from Luffy and hide it in her lap under the table. They didn't need anyone else to find out about their secret just yet.

Perona approached the table, holding her pink and black plaid purse close to her side. She batted her heavy make upped eyes and looking at each one of them like they were promptly lower than dirt. Until finally she glanced at Zoro and her face seemed to brighten.

"Zoro! What happened to you at the party? You just stormed off, so un cute." She whined, frowning.

Zoro, having heard his name, looked up and over at her, lowering his eyebrows like he was actually trying to make out what or who she was. He didn't want to think of the party, all he knew about it was how drunk he'd gotten and then... Moments he'd rather forget entirely. He sat back in his chair, looking her over.

"Who are you?" He blurted out finally.

Nami nearly snorted, but kept her composure. Luffy was digging into his ear for the moment and turned back to Usopp and Chopper to talk about something else. Sanji, though having had concerns about Zoro and Perona being an item, glared at him for his rude behavior, even if it relieved him he didn't seem to recognize her. Perona looked phased though, taking a frustrated step back and trying to calm herself down.

After putting up a false smile she let out a wicked laugh. "Horo horo horo~ you're funny! Are we still on for this Friday?"

Now Zoro looked even more confused, maybe even slightly angry. "On for what?" He growled, though Perona didn't seemed phased. She actually looked thrilled he'd answered.

Sanji could only imagine if this was how Zoro talked to her sober, how had he'd reacted to her at the party drunk...? If he acted certain ways with other people. No he wouldn't think about it. He had to think about something else. He finished off his lunch quickly.

"Horo horo horo. Our date."

"Date? Hell no. Not interested." Snorted Zoro.

Sanji had to resist hitting him. There were other ways to turn down the ladies. Though he was relieved to keep hearing nothing between them was possible. He decidedly reached over and stole some of the Marimo's fries since they looked good.

"Oh but you said... At the party..."

Zoro gritted his teeth. Shit. Just what he needed, more things from that party he could regret. He watched though as Perona's hopes seemingly shattered in front of them. He averted his eyes. Dammit he didn't want to have some chick crying out in front of them or some shit like that.

"Sorry it's just, I'm with someone." He finally muttered, his sympathies being played with.

Sanji froze with a fry half way into his mouth and he looked up at Zoro with wide eyes. If this bastard even dared to say anything more about this and confirm those rumors...!

Perona was frozen, totally ignoring Nami's eyes on her while she tried hiding her amusement. The pink haired girl cleared her throat. She had no idea that Zoro had been with anyone, he hadn't acted like it at the party. But now she needed to know! There were always rumors but, it wasn't confirmed.

"Really? With who?" She squeaked.

Zoro sighed. He didn't have to look over at the cook to know about the death glare he was receiving. But really, Zoro felt some things needed to be revealed already. After all, Sanji was pregnant. Though most people didn't notice now, it wouldn't take long until it was pretty obvious. People were bound to ask questions and he wasn't going to just let Sanji face that alone. At least this way they'd know Sanji would have someone there.

"Sanji."

Sanji nearly choked mid-fry, prompting a squeal from Chopper fearing for his life. He was okay though, grabbing Zoro by his shirt and dragging him close to growl into his face.

"The hell did you just say Marimo?!" He snapped. "The fuck do you think you are doing!?"  
Perona gasped, taking another dramatic step back. Zoro was gay!? He and Sanji were together? She had just thought that those were rumors and in no way could a muscle and manly man like Zoro be gay... Though Sanji, he was flamboyant enough most people just assumed. But it was hard to read whether or not the swordsman was telling the truth, considering the blonde was yelling into his face and he was just grinning and enjoying every minute of it.

Sanji finally dropped Zoro and turned back to Perona.

"Miss, I assure you, there is no way in hell I would ever be in relations with this Neanderthal-"

There was an echo of gasps in the lunch room as people who hadn't been paying attention before, watched as Zoro tugged Sanji close to him and kissed him. Sanji's face and the top of his ears went scarlet as he pushed Zoro roughly away. Before anyone could do anything though the bell rung and people scattered.

Zoro looked into those shocked blue eyes as the cook wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Nami finally let out her laughter, getting up from her seat. It was so interesting to see them finally openly affectionate after always playing it off as nonexistent. All their friends obviously knew better.

Luffy and Usopp stuck out their tongues. They approved of their friends relationship, sure, but open displays of affection were gross. Chopper giggled. Perona had fled as soon as the kiss had begun, her fan girl heart unable to handle it.

Sanji's expression was blank. He was going to kill that swordsman! As his facial features began to revert back to absolutely livid though, Zoro got up from his seat, acting completely normal.

"The hell..." He began, watching him but getting up as well. "What the hell was that shit Marimo!? What happened to keeping it a fucking secret or is your skull too thick to understand what a secret is?"  
Zoro sighed, scratching at the back of his head. "They'd begin asking questions anyway, Cook." He shrugged. "'Sides, now they'll know not to mess with you or them." He gestured with his hand to Sanji's stomach before grabbing his lunch tray.

The cook's heart flipped at the gesture, mostly because it made his heart race whenever Zoro tried bringing up the babies. Also made him defensive. Did Zoro realize it was already getting difficult to hide, even still early? He knew people would talk? But shit! He also thought he couldn't handle himself? Didn't he know that Sanji was willing to say fuck the world and do this by himself? Though he was extremely thankful that wasn't the case.

"You don't think I could handle them on my own?" Sanji challenged.

"Oi, I didn't say that, just-"  
"Oh shut up Marimo." Sanji glared at the swordsman's tray, grabbing the last of his fries he wasn't going to eat and biting into them. "And what did I tell you about wasting food! It pisses me off!"  
Zoro's lips spread into a grin and suddenly Sanji wanted to shrink, realizing what he'd just done. He'd been craving a little more lately, but was struggling to keep it a minimal, but now his munchies were getting the better of him. He stole fries right off Zoro's tray before he could throw him away. Could this lunch session get any worse!? Face still flushed he smacked the bottom half of the fries back on the tray, grabbed his bag and stormed off to join the others. He still had to get the ultrasound back from Nami.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days ended up being torture for Sanji then, well Zoro too he supposed. They were constantly questioned about their relationship and more rumors were beginning to start. Most were really dumb though and died out quickly, only the one about them secretly dating still at large. Their facade of always fighting whenever they were in the same area as one another seemed to make sense as a huge act to a lot of people, though they were thinking much too hard. Even in private the two fought, it was just what they did.

Zoro began some of his extra work for cash. He still wouldn't tell Sanji what they were though. It was beginning to show that he was working hard. In the classes the two did share, which was only about three where they didn't even acknowledge each other much, Sanji would glance back to find Zoro sleeping on his desk exhaustively, more so than usual. It was the same reason that Sanji had made his way to Robin's classroom the Friday evening after their lunch room scene.

He hadn't seen Robin really since the first time he came out to his friends, willingly, about the babies. Sanji smiled at her as he came in, watching as she gestured to the back of the room. At one of the tables a certain Marimo had his head resting in his arms, sleeping away. What a bum! Sanji made his way over to Robin still, pulling out a chair and sitting close to her desk.

"How long has he been here?" Sanji asked, low enough that their words couldn't disturb sleeping beauty.

Robin smiled up at her young friend then glanced over at Zoro. "I offered for him to come rest in here during my planning. I didn't want to wake him, he seems very exhausted." She explained.

Sanji pursed his lips. Leave it to Zoro to impose on the beautiful Robin during the last period of the day! Though, he couldn't blame him. If he was working extra jobs he would probably be exhausted enough to accept.

"Sorry Robin-chan." He began, being able to be casual with her now that school was over. "He's been working..." He took a deep breath and gestured to the bottom of his vest, where it had began to pout outward. "For us."

Robin glanced at Sanji's tummy, letting out a small hum. "I figured it was something like that. My though Sanji, you are progressing quite fast aren't you? Has anyone been giving you trouble?"

Sanji shook his head, scratching awkwardly at his neck. "Nah... No one's really noticed after that lunchroom chaos..."

Robin chuckled lightly. "Ah, yes, Franky told me. Apparently, he had just jumped the line to grab some lunch when he saw it. We're very happy for you two. You know we are here if you need us, Sanji."

Ah, this is why Robin was such a classy lady! So supportive, even to a teenage pregnant boy like Sanji. Though he wouldn't dare burden her, she had enough going on with starting her own family and taking care of Nick. However... Maybe he could at least ask about those maternity uniforms.

He went and grabbed a chair and sat it next to Robin's desk, sliding into it.

"Actually, Robin-chan... I'm kind of worried." He confessed, looking down towards the floor. "I have no idea what I'm going to do when… Things start progressing even more. I'm already struggling to hide it but... Shit. Soon I don't know if I'll be fitting through doorways, you get what I mean? How am I supposed to be in school like that?"

Robin's smile softened. The history teacher gently reached out her hand, grabbing Sanji's and giving it a tight squeeze in a comforting way, mostly to get the blond to raise his head back up. Then she withdrew her hand, taking a deep breath.

"It will definitely come with its struggles, but you are not alone Sanji." She sent a quick glance to Zoro. "He is here for you, as well as the others. As for... Attending school in such a condition, please allow me to look into it. I know that in today's world there are usually some protocols put into place to assist young mothers."  
Sanji nearly winced at the being referred to as one of those young 'mothers'. Even though that was a name he was finding himself with a lot, he still didn't like it. He just shook his head. He had confidence that Robin could help him out somehow. Honestly, he didn't want to do what he really felt he should, which was drop out. Zoro wouldn't want him to either and they'd all pay for it later. He rose from his seat.

"Thanks Robin-chan. Oh and sorry for the Marimo, I'll get him out of your way."

He put the chair back into its place then walked to Zoro, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He watched him for a moment as he came out from his sleep with soft grumbles.

Zoro opened his eyes, seeing Sanji, then sat up in his seat, stretching and looking around.

"Ah, Fuck." He breathed out tiredly. "What time is it?"

"After school. Come on, we gotta go." Sanji nudged him again, receiving a light push in return from the Marimo, signalling he'd obey.

Zoro got up from his seat, grabbing his bag. Then silently joined Sanji on their way out of the classroom, both waving bye to Robin and thanking her one more time. They made their way into the hall, Sanji walking first since Zoro still seemed quite sluggish. He had to stop though, when randomly the swordsman called out for him.

"Oi, Cook." Zoro said, walking over and stopping a bit away.

Sanji sighed, moving to stare at him and encouraged him to continue. For certain reasons, when the Marimo called him out his heart always seemed to race a bit, as if he was expecting the worst. "What?"

Zoro dug into his pant pocket and retrieved something, holding out his hand, fist down to put it into Sanji's. Hesitantly, the cook complied. His eyes widened though when he saw what it was.

It was a key and Sanji instantly knew what it belonged to. Unlike him, Zoro didn't live with any parents or adoptive parents. For a few years he had actually been living on his own thanks to one job he kept as a children's kendo instructor on the weekends. He had a small apartment close by and he was giving Sanji a key. The cook squeezed his hand around it.  
He knew what this meant. It was just like he had said earlier, he didn't want to abuse Zeff's kindness. They'd need to get their own place for their growing family in order to take care of them. Zoro just kept keeping up with his part of the deal and helping. He was giving Sanji that place, even if it were just temporary.

Zoro leaned in, a bit awkward at first, but seeing as Sanji didn't automatically pull away, he kissed his face. Then, pulling away with a nervous swallow and shifting his eyes, he turned away. "I have to head to work but whenever if you're ready." He explained with a dry cough before walking on ahead.

Sanji reopened his hand and stared at the key, his other hand moving to touch his bump. Yes, definitely things were moving fast. But at least for now, they were better.

* * *

The cook sighed, staring down at his box of things. He hadn't wasted any time since Zoro slipped him an apartment key to get to work. Zeff was already breathing down his neck asking him if he had a plan and what they would do next. The shitty geezer had been surprised to hear the blond was moving out so quick, but proud at the decision. It was a bitter sweet moment for both of them, considering the Baratie was the first home Sanji had really had.

And now as he turned to gaze up at the apartment building Zoro lived in, this... Could quite possibly be the first home these babies would have. He closed his car door with his hip, locking it. At least there seemed to be close parking, he was beginning to start dreading too much exercise. He entered the complex. It wasn't the nicest of places, nothing fancy but obviously under maintenance, but it would do. It also had its own laundry room apparently for residents, not bad. The elevator was a tad bit slow though, but again he wasn't complaining.

Zoro's flat was on the third floor and close to the elevator, which Sanji had to nod. That's not bad, he supposed. Then again he wasn't sure what he was even supposed to be liking or not liking about potential homes. He'd never really looked at apartments or shopped around for them. He slid the key into the door and watched as it swung open, revealing a severely dim room.

He knew the Marimo wouldn't be home yet. Zoro was committed to his new jobs, the few and random during the week and then his kendo teachings like today, only on the weekends. Sanji tried being brave, taking a few steps inside and setting his box of things down on the first thing he could find. Then he shut and locked the door and turned on the light.

It was at that moment that it dawned on Sanji he didn't know what the hell he was getting himself into. A wary hand on his stomach, he swallowed thickly looking around at the absolute mess. He knew Zoro was lazy but this!? He kicked at some sort of clothing item on the ground, sending it up across the room and into some beer cans he knew that stupid Marimo shouldn't even be having.

The worst part was that was only the front room. Turning to the side he saw the kitchen. It was a total opposite, completely bare. It'd almost look clean if Sanji didn't know where to look for obvious dust and neglect. It made him hiss, daring himself to keep going. He didn't get far, only opening the bathroom door to get a slight glance to know to slam it back shut. Smelled like musky Marimo...

There were two more rooms in the apartment if he remembered correctly. He'd only been here a handful of times before, he guessed when Zoro had actually managed to clean a bit. The last time he could recall was about, oh he didn't know, four months ago? He narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he should've taken the messiness then as a sign and avoided all this. Sanji sighed, opening one of the other rooms.

This one wasn't as bad. It was the bedroom, a messy bed and dirty clothes on the floor. Didn't have much but he guessed Zoro never really was one to have anything he didn't need. It had a bed, queen sized, comfortable from Sanji's memories, then a dresser and closet. He couldn't help but huff a little at the sword sheaths propped on the wall though. The Marimo, his samurai nerd or something.

He left the bedroom to look at the other room. The swordsman hadn't been lying when he said that he didn't really use it for much. He only seemed to keep some weights around the wall and had his laptop in the center on a pillow. If Sanji recalled from something he'd heard once, it was probably some weird meditation room he wouldn't understand. His cheeks slightly warmed though, because chances were that if they didn't find another apartment, which wouldn't be a huge deal this one was fine, this would be the twins' room.

Sanji messily ran his fingers through his hair, turning from that room. He didn't want to think about that and feel all grown up and like a parent. Or more so, he didn't feel like getting emotional when there was so much crap around the apartment. Might've been fine when it was Zoro's, but it was Sanji's now too! Or at least when they finalized putting his name on it. But still that was on the to-do list, so as the future half owner of the apartment, he gazed down into his box of things.

He grinned. It was mostly some of his cooking utensils, which he was so glad he packed because Zoro had absolutely nothing, including inside the fridge. The kitchen only seemed to only have some processed sandwich meat, some instant ramen and dusty rice cooker on the counter. There was also a takeout menu under a magnet on the front of the fridge. Oh and booze, go figure. Could he be any more predictable? Sanji liked thinking to himself that now that was going to change. He was here and Zoro would get to eat good food, real food. The least he could do since Zoro was having to do so much.

The rest of the stuff in his box were minor. There were a few clothes, folded and pressed at the bottom so that they could fit. His back pack and stuff were in the car so they didn't count, but he also brought his photo frame and some other random things he had around his room. Having had to rely a lot on his own expenses also, living under Zeff, he didn't really buy a lot of random crap. Though looking around again at the plain walls and interior, he sort of wished he had.

He could envision this place being nice though and that was good enough for him. He went back through the door and down the elevator, clutching his keys. Not because he was so running out of that dump, but because he had just had a moment of inspiration. What he could do to make this a lot more special, for the both of them, to help get them on the right track.

Zoro's apartment was in a good location of town too. Not too far from the school or the Baratie, which Sanji was thankful for. The grocery store was just a few blocks away too. Sanji stared down at his wallet once he got into the car. He knew they were going to have to start saving soon and he was about to get paid, but there were simply things they would need. Food, for one. He knew take out was a lot cheaper but dammit if he was starting a family as a cook he could not live with himself if that was what they had to eat.

So he'd buy groceries. Not necessarily a lot but enough for small meals and lunches. Then there were things for the apartment, like the dire need for some trash bags. He sighed. Everything would be alright, he knew how to manage money unlike a certain alcoholic. So he set off, visiting a corner store for essentials, then the grocery store.

By the time Sanji had loaded it all from the car and brought it up to the apartment his feet were killing him and he was already snacking away at some of his purchases. He rested a bit on Zoro's couch, shoving all the shit off of it first and staring at the mess. It was so odd, moments ago he was totally ready to tackle this crap but now he was exhausted again. He whined slightly checking his phone. It was already into the afternoon and he had a badly typed text from Zoro asking if he was able to get in. Really the swordsman never surprised him, he never thought of Zoro as the abbreviating word type. He decided to mimic him.

'ur house sux. U stink'

He stared at it for a moment, contemplating on sending it but then opted out. Even though it was a dumb way to type in general, he felt even dumber trying to purposely text that way. He deleted it, wrote it right to send it, then set his phone down on the small coffee table. That's when he noticed it. Sanji sat up, scooting closer to the edge of the couch and glancing down.

On the small table was one thing he recognized automatically. It was their ultrasound picture that Zoro kept – dammit there goes his cheeks again- and a note book and pen. Curiously he picked up the notebook and turned back to how he was sitting on the couch, putting the end of the pen to his chin as he read. He didn't know the Marimo was so... Technical? He had made lists and small scribbles everywhere.

It made Sanji's eyes slightly widen. This was some sort of plan for them. He knew Zoro had mentioned doing some research but this, Sanji wasn't sure to be flattered or impressed. Zoro had listed out items they'd need to get and their prices, then scribbled down payments and bills and all the like that they'd need to deduct and raise to get ideas. Sanji dropped the notebook in quiet. Damn. Zoro was doing all this for him? Or no... For them. Talk about how to get his emotions running full speed. He couldn't help his lip quiver as his eyes moved downward.

It was all he needed for his motivation to come back. He got up, went to his bags and pulled out the cleaning supplies he bought (on clearance of course because he was a fugal shopper) and got to work. He began shoving all the crap into the bags. After an hour or so, the apartment actually looked like an apartment. He did dread taking the bags down the stairs though. He took full advantage of the apartment complex's accommodations of having a laundry facility, washing all of Zoro's shit.

He glared watching the clothes spin around in the wash. He didn't care how it looked but he had definitely not been domesticated, he was just being clean. When that was through, all the apartments floors were now visible to the eye. Sanji couldn't help but feel a little proud. His first spring cleaning of his own home and it wasn't even spring yet. He checked his phone still on the table. If the Marimo wasn't working late, which he usually didn't at this job, he still had enough time to do a little more.

Sanji glanced down at his curve, brushing against it as he felt another hunger growl come from inside him. They were hungry ones, their twins.

"Time for dinner then, yeah?" He whispered softly, moving back to the kitchen area.

He'd already taken the time to wipe it down clean and set his things up happily. Then looking in the now less empty fridge, he was able to pull some things and get to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Later, on the other side of the door, an exhausted Zoro was making his way home from work. He yawned, stepping out of the elevator and holding his gym bag with his swords a little closer. It was a good day but he couldn't help stressing himself out, just knowing Sanji was in his apartment going through all his stuff and seeing his mess.

The Marimo had wanted, really wanted to try and clean up before he came over but after coming back from his second job the previous night, passing out on the couch then having to get up early this morning, it never happened. He was practically imagining what Sanji would say and yell his ear off. He stood outside his door, key in hand for a moment. Even if Sanji was mad at him, he was happy. Today Sanji was moving in with him. They were another step closer to being together and being a family.

Zoro slid the key into the lock and opened the door, surprise meeting his features. Had he walked into the right place? He must've though, since he knew only an expert chief like his cook could create the smells lingering around. His bag slipped off his arm and to the side and the door closed behind him. His apartment was clean. Not just Zoro's version of clean either, when shit just got shifted around, it was actually… Pretty nice looking.

It was when his bag hit the floor with a thump that a noise from the couch got his attention. It was the blond, sitting up from where he'd been laying, and his hair out of place. He seemed somewhat in a daze, probably forgetting where he was, until he glanced over and saw Zoro staring at him. Then he smiled softly, lifting his chin slightly in greeting.

"Welcome home Marimo."

Zoro nearly wanted to tackle him there. The cook, in his apartment, living in his apartment no less, cooking him dinner, greeting him home from work. It was just too much. Still for obvious reasons he couldn't do that. Instead, he couldn't help but grin, gesturing to something on his chin to get Sanji to realize he had something on his face.

The blond flushed slightly before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, sinking down out of view in the couch again. The cook had eaten first, no doubt because of their growing babies, but Zoro didn't mind that.

He walked into his kitchen in amazement. It almost actually shined. And there was actually kitchen equipment in there! Like the knives and other crap Sanji used. He noticed the plate on the counter next to the drying dishes, covered in foil just for him.

"You made me dinner?" He couldn't help but ask, looking back over towards the couch.

Sanji stretched his arms before throwing his legs over the side, standing up and grabbing his plate. He made his way to the kitchen, sliding past Zoro to place it in the sink, because he was definitely sly enough to already know how everything worked. He gave a half shrug.

"It was that or take out, right?" He replied, nodding slightly to the fridge where the menu had vanished.

Zoro's eyes followed him, a tad confused at first but then he understood. Even so, he didn't have any complaints, the cook's food was much better than any of this crap. He took the cover off his dish and began to dig in, standing there and watching as Sanji filled up and drank himself a glass of water.

"So you bought all this? For us? You didn't spend a lot did you?" Zoro began between bites.

Sanji couldn't help but rest his hip against the counter, staring down into his empty glass and giving a slight chuckle. Who knew the Marimo was such a worrywart.

"Don't worry about it Marimo." He finally replied, setting down the glass in the sink. "The old geezer gave me a house warming present, if you get my drift."

Zoro nodded. Although he had vowed to Zeff to take care of Sanji and their babies, he wasn't going to protest a little support and help from the older man. They would take what they could get. Sanji pressed his lips together a bit, his eyes drifting to Zoro and his hamster cheeks.

"I saw your list." He confessed, an early feeling of warmth returning to his cheeks.

Zoro stopped eating for a moment, slightly freezing before looking up. "Yeah?" He took a big gulp of his drink to wash everything down, just in case he'd need to start explaining himself.

Sanji ruffled his hair quietly and stood back up straight. Dammit he didn't know what he was supposed to say about it. Damn Marimo being a good guy and stuff. It was almost annoying, except it wasn't. He smiled at him tiredly.

"Thanks, Marimo."  
Zoro had to avert his eyes and turn his face due to the slight burn over top his cheeks. He hadn't been really expecting that, more so being made fun of about making a stupid list like that or maybe even a discussion of what he did wrong. Hearing thanks off the cook's lips though after the few weeks of up and downs they'd been having was nice enough. He swallowed dryly, looking back at the cook.

"You're welcome." He grumbled under his breath. "Now… You should go sleep you shitty cook." He decided to cover his embarrassment by turning to lecturing. "Who told you to clean all this stuff up? Didn't Chopper want you to rest or something?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. Yes he could recall something like that coming out of their miniature doctor friend's mouth. But honestly, after he'd already been told half the stuff that was to come very soon in his second trimester from the doctor, he tried blocking all of that out. He began walking past the Neanderthal and feeling very brave.

"Fine, you shitty algae. But I expect you in here soon too.. You look like shit."

The blond made his way into the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his arms. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been dying to dive into this thing since he'd washed the sheets. Though he was a little more nervous than he should've been, sleeping in his new bed - not to mention laying down exposed next to the swordsman again. But he trusted Zoro to behave now, he'd grown alot in just the last week and made him start to trust him again.

And it wasn't only his bed, it was the Marimo's, only recently did it become his. He should respect that and take it easy. After taking off his pants he slipped under the covers, letting out a satisfied sigh as he was surrounded by comfort and off his feet, which had ached a little. He'd done so much in one day. Moved to a different house, cleaned said house, went shopping, and cooked dinner. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. Damn, he was becoming a house wife.

A little while later his heart began to slightly race, the feeling of some other oaf, a heavy one at that, climbing into bed with him. It was awkward for the both of them. Not because they hadn't done it before, there had been many nights of sleeping after intimacy, but this night would be different. And it was the first since that time. But on a lighter note it was also the first night of them in their apartment together, in their bed. Zoro hesitantly slid in closer to Sanji.

The cook's eyes were still closed, so Zoro wasn't sure if he was asleep yet. Still, he couldn't help but let his arm travel forward and around the cook. One of his favorite things when he'd slept with the cook before was holding him closer like this, feeling his warmth. Sanji might've been feeling the opposite though. He had every reason to not want Zoro's arm around him if he really wanted to protest.

But in actuality, Sanji liked when Zoro held him close around the abdomen because it felt the most normal, but that was before there was really anything to his abdomen. They weren't alone anymore. He felt the Marimo's calloused fingers brush against his flesh and his eyes opened.

Nervously he put his hand over Zoro's and guided it upwards a bit, resting just below his ribs and at the top of the curve. Soon, even if Zoro wanted to, Sanji doubted he'd be able to reach over across his tummy like this. It was better to get him used to the position now. A small shiver ran up his spine as a kiss was placed on the back of his neck.

"Goodnight." Zoro whispered into his ear, and the blond slowly closed his eyes again.

He wasn't sure how he'd was going to sleep with his heart racing so fast after that, but none the less replied.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Oi."

Zoro closed his eyes tighter, holding a pillow he was hugging with more force. Ugh, was it morning already or something? He hadn't heard his alarm though? Why the fuck was he hearing Sanji's voice? He could possibly still be dreaming.

"Oiiii. Marimo. Get the fuck up."  
Or wait. Fuck now he remembered, as he should since this was the second day this had happened, just as there was a pressure in his side as some blonde asshole put his foot to his ribs. His eyes opened, glaring up at the shadow of a lover he had just let move in with him. His biggest mistake, seeing he now wasn't allowed to sleep in- ever. Though wait, it was Monday now wasn't it? Shit! He sat up in the bed, his eyes widening now that he got a better look at the blond.

"Shit-" He stopped himself, regretting even saying that.

Sanji took a deep breath, his eyebrow slightly twitching.

"Oh shut up you shitty asshole. Now get the fuck dressed." The cook growled.

Sanji didn't look that bad getting ready in the morning. Shit, even if he did what was Zoro expecting? Maybe he did look a little different from his usual, toothbrush still hanging from inside his mouth, his hair pulled back away from his face because he washed it and was letting it dry, maybe or maybe not slight bags under his eyes from doing shit to make that bastard happy, or because he really needed something caffeine related. It wasn't until Zoro's eyes glanced downward that Sanji really got angry though, kicking him off the other side of the bed, jumping down and heading back towards the rest room. Rude swordsmen weren't allowed to see the exposed baby bump.

Zoro watched him as he left, not sure if he wanted to laugh, though that was kind of already happening, or just keep staring in amusement. Guess there were things you only got to know about a person when you actually got to live with them, not just in those random mornings after a quick fix. Regardless now he was definitely awake and glancing at his alarm clock, at an ideal time. Sheesh, the cook was such an early riser. But he guessed it didn't matter, probably helped him out because now he could also get ready.

He got up from the spot where he landed from the bed and sluggishly wandered to the bathroom. Zoro couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the already scented bathroom, Sanji already apparently took his shower. The blond, who was now finishing up cleaning his teeth at the sink, glared at the Marimo through the mirror, having caught his changed expression.

"Shut up Marimo." He answered the comment before Zoro even had to say it.

Zoro lifted up a hand in defense, mumbling about how he didn't say anything and began climbing into the shower. Instinctively he began undressing. He stopped what he was doing though to peek his head back out around the curtain, remembering he wasn't alone. He watched as Sanji let down his hair, combing his bang back over one eye. Zoro cleared his throat, grabbing his attention.

"Are you going to…? Um… Stay in here or…?"  
Sanji looked at him a long moment then just shook his head. As if it was something he hadn't seen before. He knew the swordsman's body quite well obviously, if his growing tummy had anything to say about it. Still he respected his shitty privacy. He placed his comb back on the side and turned to leave.

"Alright, alright, I'm out. Don't take too long though, I'll make you something." And with that, the cook closed the door behind him.

When Zoro finally finished his shower, probably taking a little longer than he should've but he was in a good mood, he stepped out of the bathroom, his waist covered in nothing but a towel. He glared at the blond who dared to whistle at him.

Sanji was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating what appeared to be some kind of French toast. He finished chewing his bite then smirked at the reddening Marimo.

"Lookin' good, shit head."

Zoro mumbled something under his breath before heading to his room to get dressed. The next time he entered the room, now dressed in his school attire, Sanji was wrapping something on the counter. He barely glanced up when the Marimo passed by for his plate of toast. Sanji slid over the bento box he'd made and wrapped.

"I'm going to head out first." He announced.

Zoro looked down at the bento, slowly chewing at his meal. Another perk of living with the cook. He got bentos now? The cook made him bentos? He looked up at Sanji just as he was about to leave, but grabbed his arm gently.

"Oi wait." He found himself saying, until he leaned forward, lips still covered with traces of cinnamon and pecked the blond. "Stay with Chopper alright?"

Sanji, who was now licking the spice off his lips glowered at the swordsman. Way to ruin a domestic scene by worrying and telling him to go to school and be with Chopper. Like he had any other choice these days, that little physician was brutal. But he knew that today at school would be a little different. Not because he totally gained another pound or so it felt since before the weekend, he thought bitterly, but because their class schedules changed for the semester. Technically they didn't know if they'd be getting any classes together the rest of the year, their senior year, so he understood Zoro's concern that he at least try and be with the doctor while he could if the class change didn't allow him to.

"Only if you don't get lost again." Sanji wagered, pulling away from the swordsman finally and grabbing his bento and then his keys off the counter. "Later."


	12. Chapter 12

Sanji arrived at the school a little later. He greeted some of his normal friends outside the group, then went on to show his ID and retrieve his new schedule. He looked down at it, relief washing over him. He knew that he could count on Robin to have his back. He was already in a pressing situation he couldn't get himself out of, but at least this way when he came to school, since dropping out wasn't an option, he'd get to spend what seemed to be the greater part of his day as an aide in Robin's class.

Since unfortunately for Sanji he wouldn't be able to really get around this place soon. It was scary to think about, made his heart race, but there was little he could do about it. He just thanked his previous self for getting enough credits these past three years to allow him to do this. But that left him with still three classes he needed to take in the mornings. His first being none other than the subject he wasn't particularly good at, science.

Just thinking about the subject made one of its brightest pupils appear.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried out happily, latching to him from behind and surprising the blonde.

The young doctor had his envelope in his hand. Quickly he peeled himself off the cook though so that Sanji could turn around and look at him.

"Hey Chopper." Sanji said, still a little weirded out at how fast the guy had come out of nowhere. It was like his science radar had been tingling or something. Then he noticed the envelope in his hands. "What classes did you get?"

Chopper glanced down and fiddled his fingers until he was able to retrieve his schedule then he handed it up to his friend and patient. Sanji took it, glancing at his own and at Chopper's. How was this possible? He furrowed his brows.

"You're in all my classes that I'm taking." Which would be the counted three. "How the hell did you arrange that?"

Chopper just smiled warmly. Of course he would be, he wasn't just going to let his dear pregnant friend be in any class without him in his condition! But then he sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck.

"My dad works part time as the infirmary nurse here when he isn't at the clinic! He pulled some favors because mom told him to."  
Sanji shuddered, just imagining Dr. Kureha for a split second. Then he handed the schedule back to Chopper. Well at least he knew now that if he randomly went into weird guy labor in the first three periods of the day, he'd be covered.

"Is Zoro in any of your classes?" Chopper finally asked, something that curiously popped into his head. He might've regretted it though as Sanji's face seemed to warm.

Just thinking about Zoro made him remember that they'd actually moved in with each other the past weekend. Their friends might've known they were together now and having babies but they didn't know yet that they moved into the same apartment. What would Nami think? They weren't even married. But yikes that was a weirder subject on his own. He'd already gotten weirdly proposed to, hadn't he? He didn't respond but did that make him somehow Zoro's fiancée because he didn't say no? Not that he would say no or anything, he'd just like time to actually consider it…

"Sanji?" Chopper called out to his friend who suddenly had glanced off into the distance into though.

"Oh yeah sorry." Sanji pulled out his phone and checked the cover. Nope, no text messages from Zoro. Guess he would just have to find out if the idiot shows up in any of them. "Nope, no clue."

Chopper let out a slight hum then jumped in his skin when the warning bell rang. Then he and Sanji made their way to the classroom. It was different sharing a class with Chopper first thing in the morning, but then again not so different. A lot of their previous class was still there. He took his usual seat in the back and yawned. He didn't get to sleep a lot because he was so nervous having the swordsman's arms around him, regardless of how many times it'd been there before.

He was surprised though however to see when the color green appeared in the doorway just seconds before the starting bell. Leave it to the Marimo to get lost going to a class he went to every single day and barely getting there on time after his detours. Regardless Sanji couldn't help but sit up a little straighter. Everyone who loved gossip was watching with interest, just knowing that Zoro was going to take that third seat at Sanji's table.

They grinned triumphantly to themselves when he did. Sanji nearly died. It had been so much easier when everyone didn't know about their relationship and that majority of their classes were at different times to avoid this. He loved Robin-chan for helping him, but why, why sweet Robin, did she have to help him get into his classes as well?

Though if he was expecting any response from the swordsman, Sanji would be disappointed. Zoro took the seat and with a thump his arms and head were already on the table and he was closing his eyes. He had had a small surge of energy that morning waking up with Sanji but it had worn off quickly when he entered the doors of the school. School just had that tiring boring effect on people.

Sanji scowled at him though, nudging him.

"The fuck are you doing here?" He whispered harshly as the teacher started talking and welcoming them back to the new semester in the background.

Zoro grumbled a bit, readjusting how he rested. "School." Was his only response.

Sanji rolled his eyes. Yeah, he wasn't stupid Marimo, he knew they were there for school. He pressed on.

"I know that you Neanderthal. I mean, why're you in my class?" He looked at Zoro's book bag that had fallen on the floor and took out the schedule tucked away in the pocket where the swordsman's water bottles usually would've went. He glanced down at the classes and corrected himself. "Classes."  
Zoro's face had a calm dreamingly expression, like he was on the edge of the greatest dream ever if only, he scowled, someone would stop talking to him. He had had a stressful morning after coming to school.

"Franky."  
The cook sat back in his seat, somewhat understanding. Ah, so that's what happened. Robin had helped him out, but it was Franky who betrayed him and brought this upon him! Then again he was probably just trying to be a good guy. Dammit Franky.

"He can do that?" Sanji found himself whispering.

Zoro shrugged. He wasn't sure if the guy was allowed or able to do that at all. All he knew was that he arrived at the school that morning to get his schedule. Before he could even open it though the blue haired gym teacher had snatched it from him to read. Then, exclaiming over dramatically that that just wasn't cool bro, he dragged Zoro to some place in the office he had never been.

That's when Zoro realized he had no idea what the hell Robin saw in a guy like Franky. The marimo had stood there in the door way and watched as his friend and teacher attempted to sweet talk some office lady into switching around schedules. It left a bad taste in Zoro's mouth from just watching it but it apparently was effective, somehow. Franky did end up with Robin and got his schedule fixed so he guessed sweet talking was the way to go with these things.

But the cook didn't really need to know that. Zoro was relieved that he'd be next to the blond at all times now, just in case. Things were only bound to get a lot more hectic and now he could be there for him and perhaps cheat off his homework now that they lived together and he always seemed to know a lot more about this stuff then he did. If only he knew Sanji cheated off Chopper.

Needless to say the first period was interesting. Although Chopper and Sanji were already partners, the option to be a three person group was available and Zoro fit right into that and that problem was solved. The second period might prove to be a little harder for Sanji to adjust to. It was a class he wasn't in the least bit excited for. Gym. And not just because of Franky being there either.

When they got up from their seats to move to the next class, Sanji had to flick the back of Zoro's head to get him awake, a pen stuck on his forehead before it fell off onto the table.

"Hm? What? Is it over?" He yawned, stretching. Sanji just sighed.

"Yeah it's over, you shitty Marimo. Now come on, we're going to the gym next."  
Zoro got up from his seat and grabbed his bag. He was putting his crap away when it seemed to dawn on him what Sanji had just said and he narrowed his brows.

"Gym? Why are you taking gym?" He asked before looking at Chopper, waiting for some huge list of reasons why he shouldn't.

Chopper shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't approve of it in the least bit but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. He could ask his parents to write a note for Sanji to be excused but then his whole secret would be exposed. No one knew exactly how that would fly over, so it wasn't really a good option. Hopefully since they knew Franky though they could get him to cut the slack on Sanji.

Still, although he didn't have any control over that situation, he watched as Sanji readjusted his grip on his bag.

"Zoro you should carry Sanji's bag. It could be dangerous weighing him down." He instructed, completely off subject.

Sanji and Zoro exchanged glances then the blond glanced at the doctor, a little confused. The hell was wrong with him holding his own bag again? He had just gotten Chopper to stop holding it for him for a while. He was still a man and he could do that properly on his own. It was his stuff after all! Shitty pregnancy restrictions - doubled with twins.

"Chopper what's wrong with me-"

"You aren't supposed to be picking up more than ten pounds or so..."

That was all Zoro needed to hear to slip Sanji's bag off his arm.

"Oi! The hell do you think you're doing!?" Sanji snapped, following Zoro as he carried it over his shoulder on his way out of the room. It made the blond slightly flush. Just what they needed, everyone seeing him carrying his bag! Sanji could hold his own bag dammit!

Chopper let out a sigh of relief. That was way easier to do when Zoro was there to enforce everything he said. Usually Sanji would have just taken it into consideration and if he didn't like it, tough luck. He smiled. Although it was hard, he was confident the last few months of the school year would work out.

* * *

Gym was definitely going to be less exciting for Sanji. He could already tell by the other people he spotted walking in as they arrived. They were all heading to the locker rooms to change of course, the same way they were going. That's when Sanji, standing in the locker room in front of his, he recalled something that might end up being a problem for him. Changing in front of the other guys.

It used to be something that wouldn't have bothered him before, he was pretty fit and not afraid to flaunt it, but now he had reason to want to hide beneath his school vest – though that wasn't doing a very good job anymore and would be out of commission soon. He swallowed thickly, having been staring at his gym clothes in his locker before glancing over at Zoro who was only a few lockers down.

Damn Marimo was just going ahead, taking off his shirt and flinging it into his locker, replacing it with the gym uniform, which was just a plain white shirt. At least he seemed somewhat excited, the brute was athletic after all. Having to quit the kendo team and work with no work out or play had probably put a damper on his mood. Sanji quickly turn his attention away when those dark eyes glanced over at him and Zoro paused with half his shirt on.

"What's wrong?" He asked, furrowing his brows and looking down at his shirt.

The Marimo finished putting on and checked himself out, as if Sanji had been staring at him because there was a stain or something. Then it dawned on him and the cook rolled his eyes at his sudden realization. Of course a gym class would be the problem! Well shit what were they supposed to do? Zoro just listened to the rest of the lockers closing around them and people leaving to start at class. They only got a few minutes to change after all.

He scratched at the back of his head. "I'm sure Franky..." He began, not sure what to say. Dammit Chopper, why had he already left so fast?

Sanji stopped him by shaking his head. The locker room was pretty empty now, so he didn't feel as awkward. He rolled off his top, openly aware of the Marimo's gaze at his frame. Still he changed into the white tee, which bunched up slightly around his abdomen, fantastic, and sweat pants. Then sighing he followed Zoro out into the gym, mentally cursing him for waiting. He didn't need to do that dammit.

The other students were already changed and standing on the line of the basketball court. Franky, wearing his super short shorts, was staring at his clipboard towards the front of the line. People turned and looked at the couple as they arrived, Sanji sheepishly used the bulk of the Marimo to hide while he walked, feeling a bit selfish conscious. Luckily no one was saying anything… Right? Or not.

* * *

**Theres some amazing fan art for this fic now! It should be up on my ff profile page! Thank you so much foreverspecs QuQ Hope you are all still enjoying! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah sweet!" Some guy in the line, who Sanji recognized to be on a lot of the sports teams, stepped out to get a good look at them. "We got both Zoro and Sanji in our class?"  
Another guy next to him, they must've been friends or some shit like that, nodded with a grin. "Aw shit. This whole class is filled with the tough guys. This is gonna be fun as hell."  
That made Sanji slightly nervous, because they were right. Other than Chopper, the class list didn't seem random at all. In fact every athletic club captain or certified school tough guy was in attendance, even some of the more brutal ladies. Of course Zoro and Sanji, having had their own reputation of being very strong would fit in fine here. Though, their reputation of not being able to stay in the vicinity with one another was a strong one too but that got debunked thanks to the shit head.

Sanji didn't know what any of those guys were expecting however. Yeah he was sort of kind of flattered that he had that title and that they thought that meant he could be a valuable player on any team sports they were no doubt about to participate in, but he wouldn't be able to do any of that. He could try for a while maybe, though Chopper and Zoro might kill him, but soon none of it would be an option for him.

He remained silent stepping on the line as well next to Zoro, his eyes down on the glossy wooden floor as the bell rang. Least they hadn't been late.

Franky let out a laugh, finally looking up from the clipboard to his class.

"Alright my little brothers and sisters! Welcome to the Super advanced physical education class."

Sanji wanted to smack his forehead. Alright well that explains that. What was his past self thinking signing himself up for the advanced class? Well, probably not expecting to be knocked up that was to say the least. He watched as Franky began listing off roll call and for people to announce their presence. Sanji still kept sort of behind the Marimo. He didn't notice it, but seemed to unconsciously be using him as a meat shield to hide from the others.

When Franky came down the line though, people couldn't help but be chuckled when he glanced down at Chopper, probably the shortest one there and stared at him. Obviously it was a little silly the little guy was in the advanced class but Franky should know the reason. If he didn't perhaps he was a little dense. Zoro glanced down at Sanji curiously, asking him softly if he was okay.

"Just shut up." Sanji snapped back. Needn't bring any attention to them.

They both were confused when they heard the next name though.

"Luffy? Luffy you're in here?" Franky asked, taking his sunglasses off.

It was at that moment a huge yawn was heard behind the couple and they looked behind them. Sure enough the scrawny kid that somehow led their group was looking at them boredly and picking at the inside of his ear with his pinky.

"Luffy?" Zoro found himself speaking. "The fuck are you doing here?"

Though it wasn't hard to figure out. If people thought Zoro and Sanji were intimidating, they couldn't imagine how tough the guy they let lead them could be. Even though he looked nothing more than a dork. Luffy stepped up towards the line.

"Ah, Sanji! Zoro!" He grinned, showing all his pearly whites. "You are in here?"

A small noise from the end of the line made him lean over. "Ohhhh! Chopper too?"

Franky cleared his throat to bring the attention back towards him. With Luffy's name being at the last of his list he was done with the roll call. He tucked the clipboard under his arm.

"Alright, first day we'll be doing something fun. Left half the court basketball, right side volleyball. You know where the equipment's at." He looked them all down once, staring at a group of ladies towards the front. "That means you too ladies, don't care what you do but it's gotta be one of the two and it's gotta be SUPER! Now get to it!"

Just for emphasis, or maybe because he just really liked his whistle, Franky picked it up from its place around his neck and gave it a go, practically deafening them all as everyone dispersed. Some of the girls began complaining (since most just signed up for the view of sweaty guys) but complied, following some of the guys going on the opposite side lines where the sports equipment was stored in bins. Everyone else just kind of hung around.

Chopper rushed over to the group, happily greeting Luffy properly. Sanji sighed, ignoring the Marimo's glance at him as he walked up to Franky, who was observing the rest of the class.

"What's up, my curly bro?" He asked, smiling down at him.

"Uh, Franky," He said a little lower since the gym teacher wasn't aware of what private conversations meant. "What... Should I do since…? I can't really... You know?"

Franky's brows seemed to furrow as he crossed his arms and leaned forward to hear the broken ramblings of his student. It took him a moment, but then he seemed to understand. Oh yeah, of course the Blondie couldn't participate in any games. He stood up straighter, patting Sanji's shoulder reassuring it.

"Don't worry about it! I understand, you can go make yourself comfortable on the sidelines." He gestured with his head towards the bleachers.

Sanji followed with his gaze, frowning slightly. So that was his upcoming gym class life? Sitting and watching everyone else. He sighed again. Guess it would just have to be something to get used to. He turned back around to thank Franky, but the gym teacher had already left to go help the girls set up the net.

Then he looked at Zoro, just to make sure he had heard what Franky had told him. He didn't need to do that, but for some reason... Sanji felt like he should know everything, though that could just be bothersome. Chopper and Luffy apparently heard too.

"Eh? Sanji's not going to play?" Whined Luffy. First it wasn't lunch now Sanji wasn't going to play! What a boring class.

Chopper nodded his head, looking up at the only guy wearing a hat in school. "Of course! He can't! It would be too stressful for him right now." Then he glanced at the blond watching them. "Sorry Sanji."

Sanji shook his head though, offering them a smile. He didn't want to ruin it for them, they could still have a good time. He let out a reassuring laugh. "Nah, its fine. I'll just watch."

Zoro couldn't help but feel slightly guilty being able to point out the mask Sanji had put up. It bothered the blond more than he'd let on for them, but Zoro knew. He just wished there was something more he could do. But, couldn't think of what. Instead he uselessly stared and watched Sanji as he turned around and began heading towards the bleachers to sit out.

"Oi! Black!" A voice called out to him though, causing Sanji to stop. "The hell are you going?"

Sanji stopped to look back, a bit of anxiety nipping at his chest. He really didn't feel like being called out in front of everyone like that. Though it didn't look like a lot of people were paying attention, just the guys intending to play some hardcore basketball. Damn, he knew they were getting their hopes up when they saw him here. He couldn't play today.

Then again, it could be just because the asshole, otherwise known as Fullbody because no one gave a damn about his first name, was grinning at him. Fullbody seemed to always have something out against Sanji, making his main goal to call him out, humiliate him or just beat him. Hell, Sanji didn't really know, nor did he really care. He just knew that just looking at the guy's face made a surge of anger rage through him. The pregnancy hormones weren't merciful towards assholes.

"I'm sitting this one out." Sanji replied calmly. He wouldn't sink to this scum's level. Would he?

Fullbody snorted, holding the basketball in the curve of his arm next to his hip.

"The hell's been wrong with you lately? Quit the swim team, falling out of shape, the matter with you? You sick or something?"

Sanji opted to ignore him however, beginning back toward the bleachers. It only pissed the pink haired Fullbody more. Zoro couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He personally didn't have a buff with Fullbody, but trusted the cook's judgment. Sanji wasn't that easily intimidated, he'd be fine. So in doing so, he went towards the other group of guys with Luffy on the opposite team.

But, just because Sanji couldn't be intimidated, didn't mean the blond didn't have a short fuse. That, which Zoro should know better than anyone, was painfully obvious and painfully painful, should it occur. Fullbody was just asking for it.

"Or maybe you just know when to quit and let the big boys get ahead."

Chopper, the only one who had stayed behind to watch, because he was nervous as hell anyway and someone calling Sanji out was just asking for trouble, had to hold back a squeak. This guy! What was he doing prompting Sanji on!? It didn't help that the blond laughed, turning around and walking towards Fullbody, who stood his ground and was eagerly satisfied at the annoyed expression of the cook.

In fact it was like he wanted Sanji to go off on him, the way he leaned in closer, feeling himself the more dominate one here. Sanji grabbed at his shirt, displaying his strength by practically picking him up and closer.

"Hey, why don't you do the world a favor and go shove this shitty basketball up your ass, you fucking shit." He snarled, pushing the idiot back.

Sanji was pissed. He didn't like to be provoked, he didn't like to be bashed. Some might say he was reactive and they'd be right, but he wasn't just going to stand around and take this shit. Maybe from anyone else in the school, but definitely not from some asshole like Fullbody who found nothing but joy out of doing it. He really didn't need his shit right now.

That caught a lot of people's attention. Everyone already wondering if they were about to witness a fight going down already at the second half of the year. Between Sanji and Fullbody no less! Zoro glanced over quick enough to catch sight of Sanji pushing Fullbody back and watching the other guy stumble. The fuck was going on now? What did that guy say to piss Sanji off? He started towards them again, though now everyone stopped to watch. They were being pretty loud. Surely Sanji wouldn't get in a fight knowing what was going on , right?

Fullbody's sneakers squeaked as he stumbled backward, but his head just rolled to the side. He knew Sanji wouldn't actually hit him. The blonde was too proud of his track record or something like that. The only real fighting they ever did between themselves was through sports and a good thing too. Sanji was kind of scary like that, but Fullbody didn't show that he was scared. He was the awesome Fullbody after all! Everyone wanted to be in his posse! They were even backing him up with this, he felt unstoppable.

"Ha! I knew it. You've fucking lost your touch haven't ya? You've gone soft. Got you a little fuck buddy and everything too hadn't you."

Sanji was scowling, a dark shadow across his face. This idiot, this fucking shitty piece of filth just couldn't shut his trap could he? But then that comment, bringing Zoro into the mix. He couldn't help but laugh. Now he'd done it, he broke the cook. Now Sanji knew what it felt like to absolutely want someone beaten to a pulp. And in an unusual fashion, a method he wouldn't normally use (but had to remembering his kicks were very off limits), he rolled his shoulder back and then wham. His knuckles collided with Fullbody's disgusting face, a gasp echoing from the crowd.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried.

Zoro was only a few feet away, standing with everyone else at that point and froze, watching as it seemed to play out in slow motion as his boyfriend totally sucker punched a guy that was now on a head collision toward the floor. Franky, who was approaching fast, slid through the group of kids and furiously blew his whistle.

"Break it up! Break it up!"

Sanji relaxed his arm down then turned around, announcing to anyone who gave a damn he'd be in the locker room. So, he might've broken his self-set goal of never resulting to actual violence and getting into altercations at school, but fuck did that guy finally deserve it. After three and a half years of his shit it felt great to get that off his chest. He couldn't hear footsteps following him but knew that his doctor friend was probably about to follow the scold the shit out of him.

First thing the blond did though was sit at the bench in the locker room and let his head rest back against the cold lockers. Suddenly he felt so tired. Was punching a guy really that exhausting to him? He moved his chin over and gazed at the door. So Chopper hadn't come after him. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved he'd be left alone or... That's when Sanji did notice something.

He might've been blocking out the sound just so he couldn't hear anyone's comments about his behavior, but now that he thought back, Franky had been blowing his whistle quite frequently since he ditched. Why was he doing that? What was still going on out there? The cook couldn't help but jump when the locker room door slammed open.

Sanji watched wide eyed as Zoro stormed in, punching into the first locker he saw then looked at Sanji, his face determined and angry.

"The hell did he say to you? What did he do?" He demanded to know.

Sanji swallowed thickly. What had him so upset? He didn't understand...

But then came in Chopper quickly. Luffy was there too but he was taking his sweet time, the brim of his hat casting a shadow over his face.

"Oi, don't worry about it… The hell is wrong with you…?" Sanji found himself confused and ticked off at the same time. He thought he should be the mad one here? What was going on?

Chopper seemed like his innocence had been shattered, his face sort of pale, his pupils wide. He looked at Sanji. He had been concerned about his patient's behavior but after what happened when Sanji left to that guy... What Zoro had done...? It really freaked him out having seen it in person. That and Luffy was just standing by and letting him!

Zoro ran his hand down his face, breathing hard and trying to calm himself down. But he couldn't help but just be so fucking pissed. Why had he decided to turn away and leave Sanji alone to defend himself? What had that fucker said, it was freaking killing him! If only stupid Franky hadn't pulled him off he could've gotten some real answers…

"What are you guys doing in here, I'm fine, go play your stupid game." Sanji continued, still confused. Were they that angry and disappointed in him for standing up for himself?

Chopper shook his head.

"No... We can't... We're all going to be in so much trouble..." He said softly, making Sanji a lot more nervous because he didn't know what he meant.

"What...?"  
"Zoro… Attacked him. He punched him.. so much…" Chopper stared at the ground, still seemingly shocked. "At least a few… Broken ribs and… Nose, at least… Yeah... Luffy held back his friends… No one could pull Zoro off of him…"

That gave Sanji the energy to stand up then, looking over at Zoro, who at this point was resting his head on the locker.

"You did what?!"


	14. Chapter 14

Franky sighed, sitting at his office chair. He glanced up at the three idiots sitting in front of it. They were his friends and he knew how tight knit the group was, hell after he had figured out what had gone down, hearing the story from all three perspectives (and Chopper's but he really wasn't in any trouble), Franky wanted to give Fullbody a piece of his mind as well. But as the teacher of course, he couldn't.

Needless to say in the end of things, a pregnant student got provoked, his friends stood up for him and now that shitty other student was being taken to the hospital from Zoro's protective wrath. That made this even more difficult.

"Well… Someone's going to have to take the suspension guys. I can't leave it alone when it's gotten this out of hand." He said, studying each of their expressions.

Zoro, who was still angry, didn't seem to be holding any regrets for his actions. If Franky didn't know them all on a personal level as well, he would have thought of just placing the blame on Zoro. Sanji's punch had knocked the guy down but the cook had walked away. Zoro had to practically be pried off the poor son of a bitch.

Luffy, who was just as proud in his earlier actions of keeping anyone from stopping Zoro, didn't look phased either. But really, their raven haired friend hadn't done much in this altercation. His problem was outside the fight itself. Though, then again, Luffy could have prevented a bigger fight from sprawling out if Fullbody's friends had gotten to Zoro.

Then there was Sanji. Aw man just thinking about suspending Sanji made Franky feel really bad. Poor kid already found out he was pregnant as a guy, that itself was a huge stress factor on its own, not to mention adding twins, having to deal with all that and not be able to do anything you were used to anymore. Fuck, Franky would've punched the guy too! Kids were the worst, why had he become a teacher again? Oh yeah, sexy Robin.

"I'll do it." Sanji finally said, moving his head up from where it was resting in his palm, elbow on his knee.

It made both Zoro and Luffy stare at him quickly. "What?" They repeated in a strange way, only freaked for a moment but still very surprised. They'd stuck up for Sanji after all, like hell they'd let him take the blame!  
"Oi Cook, the hell. No way -"  
"Shut the hell up." Sanji snapped, sitting up straighter in his seat and turned towards Zoro. "I think you've done enough, yeah? It was my fight, it's my fault." Then he looked at Franky. "You got that? Besides, I need a break from this place anyway…"

Franky shifted in his office chair. "Alright then little bros. Sanji it is..." He said it regretfully, he really didn't want to have to do it. He looked down at the suspension form on his desk and began filling it out.

Zoro was still glaring at the blond as he got up from his chair and took it. Then, silently he spun on his heel and left. That's when the Marimo's gaze moved down lower, knowing that both the teacher and Luffy were staring at him now. Dammit! Why couldn't Sanji just let him take the fall like he was supposed to!?

"Zoro bro..." Franky started, scratching at his hair with his pen. "I know you want to protect Sanji and all but you can't just go around beating people up."

Zoro gave him a solid nod and glanced over. Yeah he knew that. Just he got so infuriated at seeing Sanji upset because of that asshole. After what had happened he never wanted to see Sanji that upset again. He abruptly stood, his knuckles white.

"Sorry." He gritted through his teeth. "It won't happen again."  
Then the marimo turned to storm out of Franky's office. He was dying to get back to the apartment to talk to Sanji but would instead have a full rest of the day of classes to attend to. What a way to start the new semester.

* * *

Sanji drove to the apartment fast from school. He'd hate to admit it but he was a mess. Dammit when had he gotten so soft? Shitty hormones messing with him. He didn't mean to, but he ended up slamming the door on his way into the apartment, rushing straight to the bed and falling on top of it. He felt like such crap and now he was angry, kicking off his shoes to the side.

He yanked at his school vest next, because screw it, it had been bothering him since he put it on that morning. Sanji needed to breathe! He ripped it off his frame then chucked it hard against the bedroom wall. Then, while pouting, curled back into the bed, gripping on the covers that just had to smell like that stupid Marimo's personal musk. He was glaring over at the wall, a numb shiver coming over him as his site slightly glazed.

Everything was just not going right for the blond. Here he was, only seventeen years old still a senior in high school while pregnant with twins. Not to mention adding the fact that he's a guy and they aren't supposed to do that, add on the harassment that would no doubt be coming and it was just going to get worse. Today was just a taste and had resulted when he was still not obviously showing. What in the hell was he going to do in a few weeks when he's huge?

He didn't know what he'd do then. It was hard for the blond to tune out taunts but he couldn't keep doing this to himself. At least for now he had a week off away from those things. Now that he glanced around, he could remember that there were some positive things coming from this. He sat up on his side of the bed, his shoulders were lax, his pouting abdomen out more than he liked. Sanji softly prodded at it.

Reason number one was right there. Although he didn't like being pregnant and the things that came with it, he had two babies on the way. He was going to be a Father with Zoro. Which came to his second reason. It made him flush. In the beginning there had been some dark moments with the Marimo, but now things were changing. After all things didn't change drastically between them, they were getting better.

And then all he needed to do was look at the apartment around him. He attempted to hug his knees close to him but it was something that was already a little awkward to do. He gave it another week before he couldn't do it anymore. He stared at his small selection of clothes in the closet, one of which was his work uniform.

He couldn't help but be stressed out. They were just kids! In school still! Would they be able to do this on their own? Would they be able to make enough money? He sighed, letting go of his knees and shifting his legs off the side of the bed. Well he wasn't going to sit there and sulk, he'd have way too much time to sit on his ass soon enough. He'd seen those damn brochures that Chopper had given him to read. The sore ankles and feet were just about to start. Bring it on.

While on his way over to the closet, Sanji slipped his cellphone from out of his pants pocket. It didn't surprise him the number of missed calls and texts he saw on the screen. The majority were from Zoro, worried about whether or not he made it to the apartment. Which was a little comical because even though he'd probably lived in it the last two or three years, Zoro still got lost on his way there. Then of course they turned rather mild and concerning, asking him if he was alright.

The other text messages not from the Marimo consisted mostly of the rest of the crew, one from Nami asking him if he was alright and offering assistance if he needing it – so sweet of his Nami-swan! Then of course one from Luffy that was nothing but the word meat with a lot of repeating letters that weren't needed. Basically, he was getting screamed meat in a text. Was that all Luffy thought about, really? He must have discovered without Sanji at school he was also without his left overs.

After spotting those though, he went to his real objective of grabbing his phone, the same time his hand found the hanger of his work uniform. He clicked on Zeff's contact and gave him a call. If he was going to be suspended for a good week, he wasn't going to spend it here, no offense to the nicely cleaned apartment he had. He was limited on time helping Zoro out with the funds and it hurt his pride if he couldn't also provide for his family, not counting the fact he was actually holding half his family with him at all times.

Usually he just had his part time job at the Baratie that he went to after school, but since he suddenly had time off, perhaps now he could work an extra shift or two. Who really knew if he'd ever have another chance before Zeff finally decided he couldn't keep cooking anymore, which the old geezer had already made clear might be soon considering the twins.

After tucking the phone between his neck and chin and talking to his adoptive father, all the while unbuttoning his school uniform and opting for his Baratie uniform, he was finally given more work time, albeit reluctantly. He thanked Zeff halfheartedly, because let's be honest he wasn't that sentimental with his father figure, then slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Sanji couldn't help but hiss though. Great, it wasn't just his normal clothes anymore it had to be his work clothes? His white top still buttoned up, thank god, but it was too snug a fit. Sanji could only guess the old man was right that he shouldn't be working soon since if he was big enough already to not comfortably fit in his uniform, it was going to get exceptionally harder to move about any kitchens.

Slipping his shoes back on he hurried out of the bedroom, only to halt in the center of the apartment. He stared at the clock on the wall. There was only a few more hours of school for the swordsman before he would come home. Sanji knew Zoro enough to know he'd storm through the door demanding to talk about what he honestly wanted to avoid. Even so, he glanced at the fridge. It was killing him to think that Zoro would come here before going to work and not have anything to snack on or eat.

Or perhaps that was just his excuse for his own desire to open the fridge and find something to snack on. Regardless, Sanji moved to the kitchen and turned on the stove. The least he could do was to make the Marimo a snack, and then himself one. If things went well he might be able to snag them dinner later from the restaurant.

Trying not to eat everything he pulled out was useless. Even when he wasn't paying attention he'd notice that there was something dancing along with his taste buds that he just threw into his mouth unconsciously. He cursed, putting everything that wasn't currently sizzling on the oven back in the fridge, frankly banning himself from it the rest of the time he was staying home before work.

Then, turning over to the stove top and sliding his work onto a plate, Sanji wrapped it fondly and set it out on the counter. There, now he didn't have to feel bad thinking of that idiot swordsman coming home and staring at the fridge for hours, waiting for something to make itself. Or worse, leaving and going back to it three more times before resorting to something easy. Like if he still had that damn take out place's number! He wouldn't dare!  
Regardless, he grabbed his keys from his things and finally made his way out of the door, unsure if his leaving would only make things worse when he'd get home with the fifty percent chance of an angry Zoro there waiting for him.

* * *

Sanji's concerns reappeared when he pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot and saw Zoro's car. He hissed in the back of his throat, but nonetheless took the walk of shame to the elevator and up to their floor. He hesitated in front of the door. Suddenly, for the first time in his life, Sanji actually seemed to be worried on the other side of the situation. What if Zoro was really mad with him? It made his gut swirl a little nervously.

He didn't want Zoro mad with him. He loved Zoro and honestly didn't need the more stress. Things were just now getting better! Though he didn't blame him. Zoro could be mad if he wanted - Sanji did do something pretty careless. Finally, taking a deep composing breath for motivation, he turned his key in the lock and opened the door, being careful with the container of food that he held in his other hand.

The TV was on and Sanji could spot the top of green hair over the side of the couch. So Zoro was home, just like he already knew he'd be. But still seeing him made his heart quicken. He shut the door behind him, expecting to hear some sort of remark but it never happened. He waited but still one never came. Finally, after hearing a snore from the couch, Sanji was relieved. Ah, he was sleeping.

Well it made sense. While Sanji was at the Baratie working hard, Zoro had been off at one of his jobs. He was probably just as exhausted. So instead the Cook went back into the kitchen, smiling softly at the empty plate from his earlier snack. He was glad Zoro wasn't mad enough that he wouldn't be accepting free food. Even so, if he was that tired he probably wouldn't be eating any of these left overs, well they weren't really left overs it was just something he made before he left the restaurant.

He got himself a plate down, since he still needed to eat, but could at least put Zoro's away for later. Maybe use it to make his bento for the next day, since he'd be needing it going to school on his own. He was too busy in his craft of preparing it perfectly again for himself that he didn't notice the movement on the couch.

Zoro had woken up, hearing some of the dishes being moved around. He yawned, scratching at his head before glancing over at the cook in the kitchen. He watched for a little while, lost in his thoughts. Sanji hadn't been home when he came back, which scared Zoro more than he'd like to think. He instantly ran to the bedroom just to make sure that his things hadn't been moved. He wasn't sure what he'd do if the blonde had left him, especially since he wanted to talk to him.

Staying to the end of the school day, definitely not paying attention to his classes, gave the Marimo time to think. Perhaps he had acted a little out of line, but he was still adamant about his reasoning. He wasn't going to just stand by dammit! Not while people tried to make some kind of joke of his lover. Still, as much as he wanted to take the blame for Sanji, he supposed he understood why the blond might have opted to take the punishment instead.

"Oi." He finally said, nearly scaring the cook as he was putting his portion of food away. "Keep that out."

Sanji's mouth grew dry as he met Zoro's dark eyes. He turned back to the plates. Guess the swordsman was awake and assuming since he wanted the food, he hadn't eaten. Though Sanji didn't blame him, if he had to work around that stench Zoro came home with, he wouldn't want to eat the food either. After fixing the Marimo's plate as well, he balance both on his hands with silverware and just like he did at his job, brought them over to the couch.

Zoro had moved by that point so Sanji sat on the opposite side with his leg half way, handing Zoro his portion. He tried to avoid his eyes as he repositioned himself to sitting properly and staring at the TV. For another moment of silence, it was just them shoving their food around with utensils. Both of them were trying to figure out what to say.

"Cook-"

"I'm not sorry." Sanji found himself blurting out. His heart was beating fast.

Being brave he glanced over at Zoro, whose expression was concentrated. He was quiet, allowing him to explain himself.

"I want to provide for this family as well while I still can. With a week off I can work extra." He started off, feeling that might be the strong point of his argument. "And when I can't anymore... Marimo what were you thinking? You can't get suspended! You could lose your jobs if you do!"

Now that seemed to tick the Marimo off a little. He put his plate off onto the side table and turned back towards Sanji.

"That's bullshit cook and you know it. So what if I did? You want me to just stand by while some assholes pokes fun? I don't think so. I can't do that."

"No one asked you to stick up for me shit head! I don't need you to! I'm not weak alright?"

"You don't have to ask me to! I'll do it anyway! I'm not going to let people harass my fiancé!"

"Fiancé? That's another thing you thick brained piece of shit, I don't exactly remember how that went down-"

Zoro's eye's widened as he moved quickly to assist Sanji. For some reason in the midst of his argument his face paled and he dropped his grip on his plate, food spilling over him.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Zoro mumbled, grabbing the food and putting it messily back on the plate. "You alright?"

Sanji was still a little stunned about what had happened to him, but then took over cleaning himself up, pushing Zoro away and standing up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

He was trying really hard to ignore the stains that were now on his shirt, but what had that been? It was so random and so surreal feeling, it frightened him. His heart was racing. Zoro, still in his seat gazed up at him in confusion.

"What happened?"

Sanji swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath before heading to the kitchen to clean up. He was still trying to find that out himself. "I… Felt something..."

"Felt something?" That worried Zoro. What was the cook feeling? Was it in his stomach? Was something happening to the babies? Should he call Chopper? "Do I need to call Chopper?"

Sanji shook his head, putting the plate down on the counter. He hissed at the state of his shirt now and began to unbutton his uniform. "No… I don't think so. It was like this weird… Just forget it, I barely felt it anyway."

Zoro scowled. Barely felt it his ass. It made the cook lose focus and drop a plate on himself! Oh shit that food hadn't been hot had it? He couldn't even remember. Though, as he saw Sanji strip the fabric from his skin, he didn't see any red marks or burns. It still worried him none the less. But still? Feeling things that didn't necessarily hurt?

"Do you think...?" He began, getting up with his plate. He'd offer half of it to Sanji of course, since his had been ruined. "It was the twins?"

That made Sanji pause again, lightly pursing his lips. The twins? He gazed down at his pouting abdomen. Surely not, right? Though they were growing like crazy on him, he wasn't sure what to think. Could they already be kicking him and he didn't realize? It was in that area? He lightly pressed on his stomach again, swallowing anxiously. Then, Zoro grinned at him, entering the kitchen as well.

"They agree with me then." He said, putting it down then approaching his shirtless cook, who glowered up at him. "I know you aren't weak. But for a while..." Zoro wrapped his arms around the blond, embracing him closer against him, comfortingly rocking them back and forth. "Let me protect you and our babies..."

Sanji had a lump in his throat now. Dammit he'd been pouty but truth was he did need Zoro. Needed him in so many ways. His forehead rested against the fabric on the Marimo's chest, his nose wrinkling at the smell of his stench from work. He pulled away and looked up at him, slightly frowning. Okay so maybe he felt bad, but still he didn't feel sorry about taking the fall for Zoro. It was his fight after all. But if Zoro really wanted to put his neck out for him… He should be more flattered than mad, shouldn't he? It wasn't an insult to his own strength.

"Zoro..." He breathed out, averting his eyes regretfully. "About the fiancé comment..."

Zoro shook his head and released the Cook. "Nah, its fine. I understand." He explained, grabbing his plate from earlier and handing it to the blond. "It's kind of hard to imagine without a ring or something right? One of these day's cook. When, everything's come together."

It made Sanji slightly smile, just hearing that Zoro was still adamant about it. He looked down a little unsure at Zoro's plate of food though. Surely, he wasn't just handing it over because Sanji ruined his. Sanji took it though.

"You aren't going to eat?" He asked softly. It was appetizing of course because he was starving in his state. But Zoro had to be just as hungry and tired as he was.

Zoro shook his head, scratching at the back of his neck. "Nah, I snacked on some things at work. You eat it." Then he gave him a reassuring smile, leaning over and kissing lightly at his cheek.

"Going to bed, night."

Sanji's face was still burning as he watched Zoro leave and head off towards the bedroom. He glanced back down quietly at the food. Well, he didn't like to waste… And if Zoro really meant that he had eaten he supposed he wouldn't mind. Still his heart was racing. Had he felt the twins?


	15. Chapter 15

Sanji's suspension week, which he spent mostly working at the Baratie, went by quick. Though it wasn't the only thing that was going by pretty quick. It had only been a week but already Sanji felt a month full of changes. His defined curve off his frame changed drastically, a small round belly resting out from his front. He'd been feeling it happen over the days and was already dreading it. Now it was at its obvious worse.

Simply put, it was bad enough, changing fast enough for the cook that he flat out refused to get out of the bed. Zoro scowled at the door shut in front of his face. He had just left the room for a moment to brush his teeth after getting dressed, only to find he'd been locked out. He banged on the door. Dammit this was the day they were finally both going back to school together.

"Oi!" He yelled, banging on it again, only harder. "Open the door cook!"

Sanji rolled deeper into his blanket cocoon. Like hell if he was going to school like this! It was embarrassing as hell! He didn't even want to stand up and let the Marimo see. Even if he got glances of him when he had gotten home after a late shift, there was no doubt he'd be just as shocked. It was totally unfair the rate his body was progressing. Fuck Chopper and his being right about things moving quickly.

"Just go Marimo." He growled into his pillow.

Zoro wasn't going to just take that though. He'd had the same priorities talk with the cook where they decided neither of them would drop out. But after trying unsuccessfully several times on the door's lock, the swordsman couldn't help but hiss, the time on his phone doing them no favors. They were losing time before classes would start and Zoro was running out of options.

"Open the door or I'm calling the witch, dart brow!" He threatened.

It was only followed by a low, "Like hell you would."

Zoro wouldn't call Nami for anything, or so Sanji thought. He had easily fallen back to sleep with his eye's closed, so he didn't hear the way Zoro took a step back from the door and began calling up a certain someone.

"Nami." Zoro said a little more than annoyed. He didn't really care for calling her, due to some debts Sanji didn't need to know about, but he needed the cook up and out of the bed. It didn't look good if he didn't show up after a long suspension.

"Eh? Zoro? What do you want?" Came the feminine voice on the other line. There was some background noise that sounded like a hair dryer being turned off. "What do you need? I'm almost about to leave for school, can it wait?"

Zoro massaged his temple. Man he hated this. "Actually no it can't..." His voice lowered. He hated to admit that he couldn't do this, but he'd rather try this then going straight to knocking the door off its hinges.

"Eh? Then what is it?"

"Can you..." He stopped, making a noise of irritation in his throat. Asking her of all people for help! But he knew she'd be the most effective. "Can you come and get Sanji out of the bedroom...?"

There was an awkward pause on the other line. "Out of the bedroom?" Nami parroted, just to make sure she'd understood.

"Yeah, he refuses to come out. Think maybe you could… You know, since he listens to you…"

"I'll be over shortly."

The line ended with that. Zoro sighed, glaring once more at the bedroom door. He only hoped this would work.

Nami was the best person for the job for more than one reason though. The beautiful ginger came over just a few minutes after, having lived in the same neighborhood as Zoro for quite some time with her family. She came prepared, smirking as she already figured the bedroom door had been locked. Otherwise, she was sure, Zoro would've just taken Sanji out by force - or how she liked to imagine, bridal style.

Stopping Zoro from even trying to do any explanations, Nami slid a bobby pin out of her hair and got to work. Something only the closest of them knew was the small talent of lock picking she possessed. Easily before any of them had gotten into middle school she could break into any industrial lock she could find.

So it was nothing but expected that in under a minute the lock to the bedroom door clicked. It woke the blond from his slumber, his ears seeming to perk up. He lifted his head slightly from its place under the covers. Had he heard the door unlock? There was no way in hell that Zoro had undone that lock, Zoro could barely handle locking it in the first place. He nearly jumped when the door swung open, banging into the wall. Zoro had gotten in!?

"Sanji-kun~" Rang his beloved Nami's voice.

Sanji's eye's widened and he tightened his grip on the blankets around him. That shitty swordsman! He'd actually called Nami?! He didn't want her to see him like this! Pregnant or down in his boxers!

"N-Nami-swan?" He squeaked.

He could only brace himself as he heard heels on the floor then suddenly a hard yank to some of the blankets on top of him. Sanji moved faster than he probably had that whole entire week, diving under the covers again and holding them up once his cocoon had been broken, revealing his messy bed head appearance to Nami.

The ginger still had her hands on the end of the blanket, scowling annoyingly at him and tugging on the end. Sanji would have never expected to be in a tug a war with his comforter and Nami. He wasn't sure if he should blush, panic or swoon.

"Sanji! Come on! Get out of bed! We have school!" She demanded, giving a hard tug.

Sanji cursed as the fabric left his grip and instantly his knees were up, his arms resting on them to hide himself. His face was burning hot at Nami seeing him in nothing but his boxers, with colorful swirls no less! Though he couldn't do much to hide it.

Nami stared at Sanji a long moment, trying to think of what to even say. She knew it'd been a little over a week since she saw the cook, but there was a definite difference in appearance regarding a certain region of his body. It wasn't necessarily bigger or huge yet as much as more pronounced. Like, she thought he was only five months or something but... Twins she supposed made it a lot harder. She swallowed quickly and planted a sweet smile back on her face. Sanji was already self-conscious without her expressions bothering him more.

"There we go. Morning Sanji~ it's time for school. Let's get dressed now, ne?" She laughed slightly, turning away from her exposed classmate and strolling over to the closet.

She glanced through it, already making an educated guess on which side belonged to the cook. After all it was the side that was actually organized. She pulled out one of the uniform shirts and tossed it onto the bed, gesturing to it with her finger and then at Sanji, signaling him to get started.

Knowing he wasn't getting out of this, now that the lock seemed to be picked and the door was wide open, Sanji slowly relaxed his limbs and sighed. God dammit. At least the Marimo didn't seem to be lingering around in the doorway or anything to watch and gloat about getting the door open. He looked at the uniform top Nami had laid out for him and hesitated. He'd always fantasized living with Nami-swan and her picking out his clothes, but never like this. He couldn't even enjoy it because ultimately Sanji already knew what this outcome would be. That top wasn't going to fit him.

But Nami seemed pretty determined about it, already pulling out his uniform pants as well like it was nothing out of the ordinary. It made him flush and finally, in the moment of truth he grabbed the shirt and put his arms through the sleeves. He didn't even have to try and start buttoning it for a shadow to fall across his scowled expression as he glared down at his belly.

Nami was setting down his pants when she glanced up, noticing the problem here. No wonder Sanji didn't feel like going to school. She wouldn't want to either if suddenly she woke up with something like that attached to her body and out of her control. Not to mention, poor Sanji's clothes couldn't even fit him anymore. She frowned.

"It… Won't fit?"

Sanji averted his eyes. He knew it wouldn't damn it. His last fitting shirt was already giving out last night on his work shift and now he doubted it'd fit this morning either. He ripped the shirt off him and chucked it off to the side.

"Don't worry about it. I'm dropping out of school."

Nami narrowed her eyes. "Oh, don't be ridiculous." She snapped, turning back to the closet.

Leave it to diva Sanji to forget that he's living with one of the biggest brutes of the school. If Sanji's clothes, or at least his uniform, weren't going to fit anymore there was a reasonable solution. She pulled something else off the rack and threw it at the blond and watched as he caught it.

"Wear some of Zoro's."

Now, Sanji loved his ladies and would do anything for them, but those words from his sweet Nami's lips just seemed to insult and hurt the blond. Like he'd been kicked while already being down. Wear the Marimo's clothes?! How could he ever even think about that?! He lifted it out in front of him, clicking his tongue at the size. It was definitely bigger than his shirts, because the guy was nothing but brawn, but... Unfortunately looked like just what he'd need. It would fit and probably have room to grow in.

"Chop chop Sanji-kun! We're going to be late."

Sanji tried to offer her a smile, but regretfully began to comply. He slid his arms through on this one too and pulled it around to the front. Well, wasn't fate working against him this morning? He started buttoning from the bottom. Of course it would fit perfectly. He hissed at the way the fabric shifted around his tummy. If it hadn't ever been obvious his stomach was pouting out before, there would be no one, absolutely no one who wouldn't notice it now.

Nami seemed to tighten her jaw at that as well. It wasn't exactly easy to hide, though pregnancy in general seemed like something impossible to hide anyway, with twins it was definitely more difficult. People were going to see this and suspicions would be made. Hell suspicions had already started since Sanji had punched Fullbody in Franky's class. News spread super-fast and rumors started. It wasn't pretty and she didn't blame Sanji for wanting to avoid the shit storm he was probably going to walk into, however the only thing she could do as a supportive friend, thinking of his future, is help push him out of the bed in the morning, though not literally.

Sanji was still trying to pull the fabric in a way he hoped would hide it to no avail. Then sadly he glanced up at Nami, as if expecting her to say some sort of remark. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not, that someone understood what was worrying him about all this.

"Just say it's some tumor." Finally the ginger said bluntly. "They never say anything to the tumor kids."

Sanji couldn't help but snort at that. Ah, Nami-swan trying to cheer him up even though ultimately he was a freak show these days. The cook pulled himself out of the bed finally, thanking Nami before she left so he could change his boxers and put on his pants.

His moment of depressing silence ended when Sanji finally rushed out of the bedroom. If he was going to be forced into going to school by those two, he wasn't going to be late. He rushed into his kitchen but already the damage had been done. Zoro, sitting on the couch lazily had gotten a good look at him on his journey. He whistled like an asshole.

"Morning beautiful." He teased.

Nami elbowed him. Had he not listened to a word she had just said? She didn't spend the last few minutes scolding him to be more sensitive to Sanji's situation for him to tease him like a douche. Then again she was preaching to the totally wrong choir, considering this is how they usually communicated, through insults.

Sanji opted to ignore the smug bastard, going straight to the bento making. Luckily in his drowsy state the night before he had prepared most of what they'd need. Just because he'd been suspended didn't mean he had given up any of his cooking duties. He had made Zoro's all week after all.

Nami got up from beside Zoro on the couch and strode over, watching as Sanji worked, no doubt trying to beat the clock. She couldn't help but smile.

"Ha. I knew it. You've been making Zoro those bentos haven't you?" She grinned.

Sanji felt a little flattered. Nami had noticed the oaf's change in eating habits for the better? Of course it was he who made the extravagant bento lunches. The guy was living with a cooking genius, how could you expect any less? He smiled at her, his mood lifted.

"I'm sorry Nami-swan, would you like one too?"

Nami shook her head, resting her arms on the counter. "No, I've already fixed mine. I just can't help it... You two are just so domestic! It's adorable."

There was a loud snort from the couch and they were reminded of the other person in the room they'd willingly forgotten.

"It's just food." Zoro pointed out. No need to get all technical about it.

Sanji sent him a glare across the room. "Just shut up and take the compliment you shitty Marimo!"

The blond went back to bento making, ignoring that the swordsman was getting up from his seat and strolling on over. He paused though when he noticed him at the opening of the kitchen. Sanji waited, expecting some sort of insult. The weekend had been more busy than usual and Zoro didn't really get to see him unless he had of course taken a peek or feel during sleep, which was possible but still a tad unlikely.

It never came though, instead Sanji had the horror of glancing over and seeing a smug grin on his face. That asshole! Why was it, he got to enjoy the fact Sanji was carrying his kids, suffering for it, yet it was nothing but a walk in the park for him? He forcefully pushed one of the tied bentos in the swordsman's direction, glowering at him with the most deviant glare he could muster.

Zoro, however, gladly took the bento, still grinning. His little house wife Sanji, making him food and then of course that bump there couldn't go unnoticed. The curse of twins that Zoro couldn't help but still be excited about. Until he recalled that there were other people living on planet earth as well, and they were about to go to one of places that some of the most shittest of people gathered, high school.

No matter, the swordsman had already decided on his own that he would continue to watch over the cook's back for him and if anyone said any kind of shit about Sanji, they'd have hell to pay. Fullbody could attest to that after all.

Nami couldn't help but keep smiling warmly, watching as they argued about something stupid already as they started on their way out. It seemed Sanji was still overly reluctant about letting Zoro hold his bags. Something about being fat and pregnant was bad enough that he didn't need to look weak and uppity with someone else carrying his shit.

That argument ended fast though, when Zoro had pulled out his phone, the newest weapon he'd found effective against the cook, and threatened to call Chopper. Nami rolled her eyes at them, holding the door open as they bickered and left the apartment.

Nami waved them goodbye as she got into her car, watching as the boys went into theirs. She'd see them again at lunch and just knew it would prove to be interesting... She hated thinking this way but knew that Sanji's rapid change in body shape, combined with the rumors after the fight in Franky's gym class were probably going to be hectic. She could only hope that maybe Sanji could finally catch a break.

Unfortunately, it was wishful thinking. Sanji kept his head down and wished, really wished that for a day he could've just looked like someone else, that he could be someone else. He could feel all the judgmental pairs of eyes on him the moment he walked in. Sure, gaining and losing weight was just part of life, everyone went through bodily transformations over time, but this was something completely different.

Sanji's face was blood red and his shoulder brushed with Zoro's as he walked. The Marimo kept silent as well, scowling to himself because he wasn't dumb. He could feel the gazes as well. Fucking assholes, why couldn't they just mind their own business? No one was brave enough to approach them and say anything though.

The rumors from the fight in the gym were already well known, about the duo who you never wanted to get caught in the same room as, who had recently, and surprisingly came out as a couple, had teamed up and taken one of the other big shots, though he wasn't really one muscle wise as much as having a big mouth, Fullbody.

When Sanji walked into their first class he thought he might honestly be sick. Even the teacher had no excuse to their gaze on him. Needless to say, they were pretty baffled and unsure what to think. Sanji glared down at his table and though he was irritated, he was thankful it wasn't a single person's desk... He didn't even want to face that nightmare contraption right now.

He sat down in his seat and hid his face in his arms.

"This was a bad idea." He groaned, although it was muffled.

Zoro dropped both their bags, oh and you can bet that didn't go unnoticed by the general public either that he had both, onto the floor and slid into his seat, glaring at some of the people who were still staring. Damn, shouldn't they be studying or some shit? Was it really that much of a change? It was like when someone walked in with a new haircut, shit why were they flipping out so much? Last Zoro checked his lover's condition wasn't on the criteria of any of the school's classes!

He scratched at his head, glancing back at the pouting blond. He frowned slightly before elbowing him.

"Oi. Come on. Too late to whine about it now."

Sanji peeked his head up and glared at him. "This… Is your fault." He gritted through his teeth.

Zoro met his glare though, always willing to step up to the challenge. "I can recall a certain blond telling me to move faster..."

"Oi! The fuck are you talking about shit face-"

"Morning Sanji! Morning Zoro!" The chipper voice of their classmate and doctor, Chopper, took them away from their fight a moment.

The young lad placed his bag on the table, a smile on his face as he took his books from his bag to get ready for his beloved science class. Then he seemed to realize what all the fuss was about. After all he hadn't seen his patient in a week and there were obvious pouting changes. It made him grin, beaming over at Sanji.

"Sanji! Look how much you've progressed-" His voice slowly began to dwindle though at the combined glares of the couple.

He sunk into his seat. So much for being really happy for them, though he guessed he could understand when he finally glanced around and felt the gazes in their direction.

"Just ignore them Chopper." Zoro found himself saying lowly, getting his own notebook out finally.

Since the blond wasn't moving due to his current emotional state, he opened his bag and got his out too, setting it in front of him. He ignored the curses that he received by doing so. Sanji finally lifted his head, still resting his chin in his palm as he opened his notebook. His eyebrow slowly rose when he noticed something different on the pages that should be blank. Someone, or rather two people according to the different styles of writing, had been filling his notebook up from him with notes.

One was written in nice script with lots of cute notes and extra information. Sanji scanned over the words, only thinking of one thing. Chopper. He was taking his notes for him? But how did he even have his notebook unless... He checked the other side of the page to the badly written notes with lots of miscalculations and spellings. Zoro. He'd taken his notebook along as well and done this so that he wouldn't be behind? He slightly flushed. What a sap!

It made him feel a little better though, and he sat up in his seat, glancing over at Chopper and his things, seeing the handwriting and confirming it finally that it was him again.

"Chopper you took my notes?"

Chopper blushed and scratched at the back of his head, awkwardly laughing. "Well I didn't want you to get behind... Thought you might like it... Not that I wanted to or anything bastard! I was just doing what friends do!"

Sanji smiled at him and reached over to ruffle his hair affectionately. Okay, so school wasn't that bad when at least he had friends like Chopper there for him, supporting him regardless what shit was going down. And a lot of shit would go down.


	16. Chapter 16

The days after that were still cruel. Students got a little braver, spreading more rumors but Sanji tried his best not to listen to any of them. Needless to say though, he began to refuse eating his lunch with the others in the lunchroom. Everyone would get quick glances at him while he ate and it would get increasingly uncomfortable. However, his friends being as wonderful about his situations as they were, found an easy solution for it.

Robin's students were gone during lunch as well, leaving her room wide open for visitors. Their lunch table shifted from the cafeteria to among her desks. Sanji was thankful, and Robin really enjoyed the company. Zoro just ate and slept at the same old desk as always like an overworked slob.

"My, you've really grown Sanji." Robin said randomly a few days after his return.

Sanji's face instantly flushed and he nearly choked on the food he was eating, that regrettably was the rest of Zoro's bento, though he just couldn't help himself. Dammit, as if everyone else wasn't already pointing it out, now beautiful Robin? The guys, already deciding they got easily bored talking about something like Sanji's weight gain, went back to nerding out. Nami, however just giggled at his reaction, a little more prep in the way she ate her lunch.

"R-Robin-chan..." He finally managed, after clearing his throat. "It's not… That big though yet..." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince since it was basically useless, but still he refused to admit it.

"Oh stop it Sanji, we aren't blind." Nami began, looking over at him while she chewed softly. "I know you've already outgrown most of your clothes now, since I went over to your house. You're wearing Zoro's extra uniform shirt still, aren't you?"

Sanji frowned, still flustered as he looked over at the ginger. Not Nami too! His image of masculinity was slowly shattering inside him. It was true unfortunately, as his eyes lowered down to his chest, seeing the way the swordsman's shirt fit him, snug around the waist of course, more loose at the top. He guessed, to the trained female eyes of those who did value appearance, would notice something like him wearing it, among the other things.

"Well it's um… It is kind of the only thing I have left..." Sanji began, not sure really how to answer. Was he being backed into a corner here or...?

Robin chuckled lightly at her poor student's expense. She did not envy him in the slightest, having just gotten out of that situation as well. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she'd been about that size... But not until at least a good ways into her pregnancy. Poor Sanji and his curse of two.

"I think what we are getting at Sanji, is that soon we should find you some new things to wear." She explained.

Sanji stared down at the empty bentos in front of him, then giving in he rested his chin in his palm and sighed, looking at his two lovely ladies. So then they weren't just picking fun at them, they did have a reason. Ah, such nice beauties he had worrying about his sense of style! Well, that sounded a little shallow, no doubt worried about his comfort too.

"I doubt they make maternity uniforms Robin-chan..." He said bitterly, though it was the truth. Men's maternity wear wasn't particularly common either, if at all existent.

"No but I'm sure if we just found you some big clothes, maybe some plain shirts that would work too. I mean, what are they going to do? Kick you out for wearing the wrong clothes?" Nami protested, though easily she probably really just wanted an excuse to go shopping and try her best at talking down prices. It was a small thrill of hers, to say the least.

Robin nodded, sipping at her drink. She didn't really eat much when she hung out with the group, mostly just sipping at coffee while enjoying the company.

"She's right. We should take you out shopping soon Sanji. Perhaps, maybe, this weekend?"  
Sanji swallowed nervously. On any other given day he would have loved to accompany his lovely ladies shopping, holding their bags and treating them to lunch but… The more he was coming to terms with his new condition, the more things like that terrified him, or more so embarrassed him. Shopping with the girls for maternity wear? He could only imagine the horrors of being dragged into some dressing room to be forced to wear giant graphic t-shirts with phrases like sperm dumpster over his chest. What other options for clothes did he have!?

"As much as I'd love to go, I don't think I can though. I don't exactly…" Sanji swallowed a little anxiously. "Have a lot of money to spend right now on stuff."

Which was true. Everything he was making was going away to their lives, just as much as Zoro's income. It went to the bills and the apartment and the food... Hell they hadn't even gotten started on the amount Zoro had written up on what they'd need to buy baby shit.

Nami and Robin exchanged glances, but their polite expressions didn't change. Nami lightly put a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"Sanji, you think we'd let you buy it? We know you guys are... In a pinch." She spoke sincerely. "Besides, I'm pretty sure with me it'll be practically free anyway."

Sanji didn't know what to even say. They were offering to buy him new clothes? Didn't they know how much of a hassle that could be... It'd be pretty big clothes unfortunately.

"Ah, Nami-swan I couldn't…"  
"Go cook."

Sanji's eye widened slightly and he glanced over at the smug Marimo sitting with his head resting on his backpack next to him at the table. He had thought he had been sleeping, but unknowing to him at some point his eyes had wandered open and had been watching the cook speak. It flustered him a bit, asshole what was he staring at?

What was he thinking though, telling him to go out shopping like that, he should know just as well as him, that they didn't have the money. He wasn't honestly suggesting to take the ladies money then? Sanji wasn't sure how he particularly felt about that. He didn't like relying on other people, it was bad enough getting to where he'd let Zoro pay for a lot of things, though they were kind of in a mutual engagement.

"Zoro...?" He said softly in his confusion, his brow furrowed as he tried to understand.

Zoro's eyes were melting him though. They were confident and understanding. He knew more than Sanji about their financial situation, he'd been easily holding out on a lot of the bigger picture. To see Zoro, who was very prideful about doing his own thing, suggest that he take the assistance spoke volumes to the blond. Sanji moved to stare back at his empty lunchboxes before finally sighing and giving in, shaking his head softly.

"Then... I guess it couldn't hurt. Thank you Nami-swan, Robin-chan." He spoke softly, a little embarrassed at the whole situation and the fact that it would be their treat, but none the less looking forward to spending time with his lovely ladies.

And with that the lunch bell rang and the group got up from their spots. Sanji gathered the utensils of the lunch he, regretfully had totally demolished. When he turned to get his bag though, Zoro was already standing, holding it open. His face was still calm and confident like it had been moments before. Sanji couldn't help but honestly wonder how he was able to keep such a composed outlook but something about a long explanation about meditation he was sure to get in reply kept his curiosity at bay.

"I'll see you later then?" Zoro mumbled, staring the blond down.

Sanji took the bag from him and lightly put it over his shoulder. It wasn't heavy, due to Chopper finally giving in and allowing him to carry it, so long as his heaviest books were with Zoro. Sanji gave him a half assed smile and nodded before playfully nudging at his shoulder to get going.

Since after all thanks to the lovely Robin, Sanji only attended classes in the morning. The rest of the day he was in her hands as a student teacher of sorts. Though, being close friends to her and in a situation she could relate to, she was nothing shy of an angel and allowed him the privilege of leaving to go to the library instead of having to sit around and be the object of interest to her later classes.

He walked the Marimo to the door, since he would have probably gotten a bit disoriented on the way without him, then waved him off while traveling the other way. He sighed, heading towards his locker to grab his overdue library book. His plans made for the weekend were already on his mind, keeping his face a little redder. Sanji put in his combination and opened his locker swiftly, promptly hiding behind its door like he'd done the last few days now while people were walking with observant eyes from lunch to their classes.

There was a tight fluttery feeling in his abdomen which he kept putting off as the twins again. They seemed to be making it a habit to act up just around this time after Zoro had left. Sanji couldn't help but wonder if his heartbeat quickened, setting them off. Otherwise he really didn't want to think or admit that they were picking favorites already.

Sanji finally put his bag inside his locker, since he didn't need it, not going to classes and his hand hovered over his book when a voice from behind him made him freeze.

"Excuse me." The feminine voice was awkwardly confusing. "Sanji?"  
Sanji took a moment to blink in his confusion before opting to skip the library book for now and turn around to greet his female classmate.

"Yes?"

"I hate to bother you on your way to class, but can you help me get something off the shelf in here?"

0

It was Perona, in all her creepily cute gothic glory. She was pouting a frown, her eyes nervously off to the side as she absentmindedly twirled a curl at the bottom of her pink hair with her finger. She was even slightly turning the edge of her shoe into the tile just to complete her innocent image. Sanji found it a little cute, but more odd than anything. But why was she asking him to help?  
Was she not the girl that had wanted to go out with his lover only to get embarrassingly shot down? Hell Zoro had taken Sanji against his will and locked lips right in front of her. What on earth would make her want assistance from Sanji? She was supposed to be hating him about now, wasn't she? That just didn't make sense. It took Sanji a few moments of blank staring to realize she was expecting a reply, then nervously laughed.

He was Sanji after all, lover of the ladies. There was just something inside them that urged him to go forth and help them when asked for assistance. If he didn't, he'd probably just look like a lazy asshole and Sanji could already imagine the rumor's going around about how he'd rather go sneak off to the library to snack, than to help a lady in need! His chest clenched. It was who he was as a woman admirer to devote himself to making them happy, was it not?!

"Oh yeah, sure Perona-chan!" He replied happily, turning to close his locker.

"Eh? Really? You will?" Was her surprised response.

It was a chance to not just be some lazy fat pregnant guy who was helpless. It was reaching and getting something off the top shelf after all, he could do that in his sleep – pregnant or not. He turned to her, brushing his hand lightly on his pant leg and nodded.

"Of course! Lead the way."

Perona seemed more surprised than she should've, considering she was the one to ask for the favor but then grinned wickedly. She gestured her head and hand towards a nearby classroom.

"It's just in the broadcasting room, it should only take a second." She explained, followed by an awkward chime of 'horohorohoro'.

Sanji, though feeling it suspicious, followed her into the broadcasting room. It was odd, since no one really used it except for the Friday morning announcements. Sanji could honestly say that he'd never been in here before, but found it an interesting experience seeing nothing but the spotlights on the desk on. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting and glanced around at all the fancy equipment he couldn't help but be impressed with.

"So, where is this shelf you needed help with-?"

Sanji's eyes widen the moment everything went dark. He moved to turn around on his heel, but his attackers were too fast. He yelled out in his confusion but not moments later did he find moving in general, harder. His hands had been taken behind his back and tied, a bag over his face.

"Oi! The hell!?" He protested.

Perona just chuckled. "Bring him over here now~" Were her instructions.

A hard push on the back made Sanji go forward. The fuck was going on here? It was some kind of trap? Dammit, he knew Perona was acting way too kind to him, damn him for believing she was really a sweet maiden! He could see himself getting closer to the light through the cloth bag and suddenly he found himself backed into a chair.

"Alright take it off him."

She definitely had herself some minions. Sanji squinted his eyes when the cloth was removed, giving him a straight view of the spotlights. He could only tell the basic outline of three people standing in the shadows, one of which had twin tails that could only belong to the traitor.

"What's going on here?" He demanded to know. This wasn't some fucking game! He was tied to the chair now! Was he really getting bullied this way?

"Please direct your confusion toward the camera, if you would." A voice next to her, to the left instructed. It was a female as well, much to Sanji's horror, as he watched the outline of long hair be pulled out of where he guessed their face was.

There was an amused giggle to the other side of her. "Why should he do that when you forgot to even turn it on, Kalifa?"

Now that Sanji could see more, after further adjustment, he could tell the rod outline of the video camera. They were going to... Film him? Then there was that name. He looked at the first mysterious girl again. Kalifa, didn't he know that name? For some reason it rung bells, he could've sworn he heard of a sophomore who got a teacher fired for sexual harassment recently by that name. If that was her, what the hell did she need with him?

Perona let out an annoyed whine and glared at her accomplices. "I thought you guys said you have everything ready!" She cried like an immature kid, not cute, as Sanji would've liked, he might add.

Kalifa returned the dark look with her own huff of irritation. "I told you that I have everything ready for personal filming. I've just been waiting for you to draw him here to press the button."

"Then I don't understand what we are waiting for, I'm pressing it." The third person said calmly and then there was a click.

"Dammit Monet I wasn't-" Perona began but stopped the moment she saw the flashing red light.

Sanji's eyes widened at the spot. Now it was recording? Recording him here, strapped to a chair? The hell were they going to do to them? He couldn't see however, the way the atmosphere about Perona completely changed, her voice heightening a few pitches. She cleared her voice then jumped out into the camera's view, exposing the roll of duct tape she had in her hand as she smiled to the camera.

"Dear Roronoa Zoro~" She purred with her annoying laugh. "We have your ugly, totally un cute boyfriend here."

Sanji's eyes darted back and forth a moment as he put two and two together. What was this, some kind of hostage situation? Was this some kind of pro Zoro fan club he hadn't realized he'd angered, which was now planning to humiliate him? He moved to protest again when the duct tape met with his mouth, efficiently silencing him.

"Look how helpless he is, he looks like he's dying!" Perona continued, resting her arms around Sanji's shoulders. "Why do you waste your time on such a pathetic creature instead of someone like, me~?"

There was a snort behind the camera and a blonde girl, with shoulder length hair and narrow glasses strolled into view.

"As if he would want something so childish." She mused, bending down seductively next to Sanji and looking towards the camera. "You have a thing for blonds don't you? But why would you waste your precious time with someone so… Vile and… Worn out," She continued, gesturing to Sanji's midsection, which he didn't particularly like, as he started to shake his chair.

Both girls opted to hold it down though, before turning this into a cat fight.

"Like hell he would want someone like you, you'd just end up suing him for harassment!"

"At least I have a body worth harassing."

"Ladies, I do believe we've strayed from the subject at hand."

The last girl in the trio strolled out and over to Sanji, shooing them away, to crouch down beside him, showing off her cleavage. She brushed some of her lime green hair out of her face.

"We're really just saying look... Look at your precious Sanji now." She smirked, looking up at her captive and brushing her hand lightly against his cheek. "See how he is trembling in the light? Such weakness only seen in a coward. Look at how he treats himself, he's let himself go, he is nothing but baggage to your cause, dragging you down with... What's this?"

Monet had been trailing her arm down Sanji's shirt and over the bump of his stomach until she noticed something sticking out of his pocket. Sanji was a little too shocked to move, his eyes trailing over in her direction in his confusion. What had she found now, unless... Shit!

Panic was washing over Sanji. He didn't like this, no he had to get out of here. At first he had thought of this being some stupid girl's prank or something but this was absolute torture! His eyes, somewhat watery now in his growing anxiety, darted toward the location where the door would be. He never would have admitted to it before or wanted to think it, but he honestly wished someone would come to his rescue... Where was that fucking Marimo when he could've been useful!

He closed his eyes tightly. No, Sanji honestly didn't want Zoro to see him like this, helpless and strapped to the chair... Not after that fight they'd had weeks ago about not needing someone to stick up for him and him reluctantly letting Zoro have some say about it! But here they were making a shitty recording with that god awful red blinking light…

The green haired woman pulled out the picture, her eyes widening in surprise. "An ultrasound...?"

Perona and Kalifa's eyes widened in surprise too. The gothic princess reached over and snatched the picture clear across the blonde.

"Huh? An ultrasound? Why the hell does he have one of those? Look its twins!" She observed, pointing to something on it with her pinky.

Sanji's face turned white as he watched Kalifa snatch it next, looking it over front and back, her face turning mildly concerned.

"It's made under his name. An Ultrasound for Sanji Black but..." She absentmindedly crossed her arms, holding it out to the side for the camera to see.

Sanji's heart was beating fast. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put that much information together. The girls exchanged glances.

"You don't think that that means this..." Monet pondered out loud, moving her hand to cuff Sanji's stomach lightly. "Is actually..."

There was a moment of silence as the green haired bully's hand moved slightly and not on her own. It was the only time Sanji could really say he wished he could never feel, and anyone else for that matter these days, the babies move. They had seen as one of them kicked softly, hard enough in response to his rapid heart beating, enough so to move her hand and give her a feel.

The girls then proceeded to shriek.

"Oh my god, he's pregnant!" Perona screamed, stumbling back and falling into some cords and equipment.

Kalifa looked at Sanji, her eyes as wide as they would go and her mouth open. She then turned to the ultrasound in her hand in a panicked state before ripping it clear in two!  
"This is impossible! What a freak!"

Monet was probably the most silent about it all, jumping straight up staring at her hand, slowly moving back away from him.

"Oh god I felt it, I felt it move inside him!" She cried, traumatized.

A loud bang against the door made all three of them scream again and Sanji closed his eyes tighter. Damn he was so fucking humiliated! He wanted to die right there and then, go hide away in his room and never come out. He knew high school girls were ruthless, but had always given any woman the benefit of the doubt but this... It was too much on his emotions! He tried tuning out what they were saying but it proved impossible when the metal door slammed open and his eyes did as well.

"Zoro!?" The girls chanted at once, instantly blushing and trying to fix their posture and appearance, standing straighter and patting down their uniforms.


	17. Chapter 17

"Zoro!?" The girls chanted at once, instantly blushing and trying to fix their posture and appearance, standing straighter and patting down their uniforms.

"W-what are you doing here?" Perona cried.

Sanji's heart stopped at his eyes feel on the figure of his lover. The light from the hall shining through the open doorway illuminated enough of his face that he just knew he was staring straight into those dark eyes he knew so well. Zoro didn't stay still for any staring contests though. He rushed over and rammed against the big recording camera, knocking it over with a clatter, though not breaking it and watching the recording light go out from the sudden impact. The sound made the rest of them jump.

"Z-Zoro you can't do that! That was the broadcasting camera!" Kalifa cried, her hand to her cheek. It cost so much money, surely he hadn't broken it.

"Step away from him." Zoro roared, striding forward and to his cook, his glare filled with malice.

He crouched down in front of the cook, so angry he couldn't meet those blue eyes. He was so fucking angry, he should have just stayed with the cook! How did he even get into this situation! He checked him over then with a hard yank on the duct tape around his wrist, and to the back of the chair, released one of Sanji's arms. Then, confident the blond could get the rest of himself free with one hand, he turned towards the ladies who were terrified. Their plan had definitely backfired.

"H-How did you know we were even... We were still taping it!" Kalifa tried to rationalize.

Zoro wanted to strangle her tiny little neck. "Broadcasted it to the whole god damn school!" He was so fucking angry about it, he couldn't even make it into a full sentence.

Sanji moved quickly though, ripping the duct tape off his mouth with a gasp, since that shit hurt, then freed his other hand. He gazed up fast at Zoro and got to his feet.

"Zoro don't! Don't touch them!" He yelled.

He felt stupid. He was mad at himself for even stopping Zoro, his stupid chivalry and love for all that was women holding him back from letting the Marimo have his way. But he just couldn't on guilty conscious. Despite how he wanted to rip all of the hair from his own head at hearing it had been live broadcast through the school. That shock had yet to set in.

Sanji took a few more steps forward, grabbing Zoro's arm forcefully.

"We gotta get out of here now."

Zoro was still slightly snarling, glaring at these bitches, but Sanji's voice always had a way of reaching through him. He turned, glowering at him also for even getting in such a situation, though he didn't deserve it and was the victim, or perhaps he really just wanted to unload some of this anger, before finally giving in and storming past Sanji, grabbing his hand and taking him with him in the process towards the door.

They both walked over the remains of their torn ultrasound and out into the hallway.

"What the hell was that cook!?" Zoro yelled, the moment they were free of that damn room. He just started guiding them in any given direction, since no doubt some kind of teacher or official saw the broadcast and was already on their way to investigate. Unfortunately for Sanji his face and... His secret got publicized as well and it would only take so long for them to find him.

"I-I don't know alright, I didn't know they were going to do that!" Sanji snapped back, forcefully taking back his hand and still following Zoro. He raised it up to wipe at his eyes which, as if everything wasn't humiliating enough, were still watering slightly. His voice lowered then and the regret was evident. "They asked me if I could help them get something off a shelf… I didn't know." Dammit. He felt like such a joke!

Zoro grunted. Sanji's explanation wasn't helping his desire to go back and ensue payback.

"Either way we gotta get you away from here..."

Sanji stopped suddenly then though, angry at himself and at life in general. He turned on his heel and without thinking slammed his knuckle into the closest locker, something he'd never allowed himself to do before but was making a habit of breaking tradition. Then, shaking his hand cause it fucking hurt and running those fingers through his hair because why the fuck not, he looked back at Zoro who had turned wide eyed at his display of anger.

"And go where Zoro!? They all know now. Everyone knows! There isn't anyone in this school who didn't see that if it went live! What do I do? Leave and never come back again?"  
Zoro lowered his face. Unfortunately the cook did bring up a valid point.

However a cough to the side caught both of their attention and out of their anger, both of them turning to look. A tall man dressed in fine clothes was peeking his head out from a nearby classroom. Neither Sanji nor Zoro recognized him, since the man had a trade mark afro that was sure to be hard to forget, but nevertheless gave him their attention, a power of the afro.

"If I may be of assistance." He began, stepping out and bowing slightly formally. "I will gladly offer my classroom to you while you wait this out."

0

Sanji and Zoro had reluctantly and silently walked into the classroom of the random teacher. It was weird, neither of them seemed to have ever noticed this class here before, yet it was a pretty sizable room with instruments resting along the walls and podiums with sheet music. The teacher, appearing very thrilled they decided to join him, quickly grabbed two spare chairs and brought them by his desk.

Then he eagerly rushed into his seat, rested his arms in front of him and gestured to the two seats.

"Please, Please! Come in and have a seat. You can lock the door behind you if you'd like."  
Zoro glanced over at the cook, who was seemingly still processing the random hospitality before turning and doing as the teacher had said, locking the door. Then they both went to their seats, staring at this teacher. Had he not seen the broadcast that had just happened? The way Sanji had been humiliated, the tears from the event still making his cheeks bloodshot.

There was a small coffee maker on the end of the desk, which the teacher, who only had a small label on his desk addressing him as Mr. Brook, removed the pot and began filling himself up a drink. Then he glanced up, somewhat bashful he'd been rude and forgot to offer any, even if the two boys just shook their heads with a slight "no thank you."

Mr. Brook sat back in his chair, taking a nice refreshing sip before looking back at them.

"Have you always wanted to become TV stars?" He pondered.

Sanji swallowed nervously. The hell? So he had seen the broadcast, was he dumb though? Of course he didn't want to be a television star, he was forced into that! Zoro's scowl mimicked the same thoughts Sanji appeared to have. Mr. Brook couldn't help but laugh a loud 'yohohoho'.

"I am joking, please take no offense." He explained. "My name is Brook and I am nothing more than a music teacher."

Zoro looked the music teacher down. Still didn't explain why the music teacher was helping them out. Usually, or so Zoro thought, any teacher that caught them after that episode would have sent them straight into the principal's office to meet with their fates. So why was this one acting homely and offering tea?

"Mr. Brook...? Aren't you going to turn us in?" Sanji finally asked.  
Brook finished a big gulp and shook his head back and forth in his silence before gasping out because he forced down a scorching sip. "No no! Please just Brook is fine. Also why would I? You two seem to be in quite the predicament."

The way the music teacher's eyes traveled down to Sanji's pouting stomach made shivers run up the cook's spine.

"I've heard quite a few rumors about you two and have wanted to meet you for quite some time! Robin-san tells me so much~"

"Robin? You're friends with Robin? She told you?" Sanji couldn't help but say that aloud, though he was beginning to picture it, especially if this music teacher valued the classics.

Brook just nodded. "Yes, she did and for good reason. You see, Sanji-san, Zoro-san, I don't like bullies. Neither of you, especially you Sanji-san, deserve such treatment. Therefore to escape their scrutiny, I invite you whenever to my home away from home!"

He lifted his hand and gestured around the room. Zoro just stared at him with a focused expression. This guy was being real right now? Offering them his 'home away from home'? To do what, hide out until someone comes to find them or did he mean it in a sense of support, that he'd always have an ear to listen should they desire it?

Though, before the pair could ask or say anything more, there was a slight knock on the door, a twist to the lock and a stern faced Robin strolled in. Her eyes immediately fell to Sanji, then to Zoro and finally to Brook. Then ultimately as she was within a few feet she glanced back at the blond.

"Sanji, I saw the whole thing, are you alright?" She asked sincerely.

Hearing Robin's concern over him made Sanji's cheeks warm and he nodded, scratching at the back of his neck and ignoring the jealous glares from the swordsman.

"Y-yes Robin-chan I'm fine. Just a little shaken up is all..." Which was far from the truth when he pulled his hand in front of him, watching as it shook.

Zoro glared at Sanji and then his shaky hand he was purposely watching. Idiot! He needed to calm the fuck down. Then again who was Zoro really telling that to, considering he needed a chill pill himself. Still, he reached over, grasping Sanji's hand with his own and forcefully putting it down in between them and giving it a comforting squeeze. Then he determinedly looked at their raven haired friend.

"They're looking for us, yeah?" Zoro said lowly, staring into her eyes.

Robin nodded firmly. "There are lots of things that they need to discuss with... Sanji. If you go now, then you'll avoid the commotion of class change."

Zoro turned back toward Sanji, squeezing his hand again comfortingly. "You ready?"

Although they could wish all they wanted about not getting caught and questioned after that charade and go on living normally, they both knew it was impossible. If Sanji wanted to keep attending school, it was bound to happen. Sanji stared into Zoro's eyes, the clench of his teeth keeping his anxiety filled tears away. How the hell did he even begin to explain this to someone again? Hadn't he just gotten lucky the other people decided to believe him? Now a school official? Hell it probably wouldn't matter if Sanji wanted to stay in school or not, they'd probably kick him for being a freak.

Sanji averted his eyes back down and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah… Let's go." He never let go of Zoro's hand even as they got up and began trekking out of the room toward the office.

0

"Shit, we better go now. The teachers will be coming for us." Monet said, rubbing her head slightly and looking at the damage done.

Perona was on her knees whining, something about how un cute Zoro and that whole situation had been. Kalifa was trying to lift the broadcasting camera, slightly shaking.

"This is all your fault Monet! You just had to press the button without making sure it was the right one! Now we're all screwed. Do you know how bad a suspicion looks on a college application?!"

There was a purr of laughter from the doorway. "I think that's the least of your problems ladies."

The trio, wide eyed turned to look, their hearts still beating quickly in their chests, having not a moment to calm themselves down yet. The infuriated Zoro had just left after all and any moment they were going to get caught in the biggest trouble of their lives yet. So then why was that bitch Nami hanging out in the doorway? If she wasn't an idiot and saw the show like most of the rest of the student body, would she not have seen Zoro come in to rescue his Sanji?

"W-what do you want?" Perona finally managed, jumping up from her knees and glaring.

Nami wasn't much of a threat to them, they could handle her wise crack talking. Nami glared them down though. How dare they make a fool out of Sanji like that, in front of the whole school no less! He had enough going on without some punk ass bitches bullying him. Girls like these three were the worst and Nami despised them.

"You know it was awfully clever of you girls to use Sanji's weakness against him. He would never hit a girl. But you know, he has friends to make up for that."

"What are you going to do then huh? Black mail us?"

Nami chuckled again, stepping out of the way of the door frame.

"Oh no, that comes later, I won't do anything now. But I can't say the same for my friend..."

Another person appeared in the doorway, this one a bit more iconic. He was wearing sandals and cracking his knuckles. The trio of bullies felt shivers run down there spines, watching as he lifted his head, his eyes glaring at them from under the brim of a straw hat.

"No one touches my nakama."

0

Luckily, Robin had gathered Sanji and Zoro in time to avoid any class changing crowds. It relieved the blond. He wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do when he knew everyone knew, as the glances from the office staff were far too uncomfortable on their own. He calmed down though at a familiar face waiting for them near the principal's door.

It was Chopper, who offered a weak smile to them.

"Chopper? What are you doing here?" Sanji couldn't help but ask.

He never really pictured the small guy as someone who would ditch class just to come and check on him. Wait, scratch that, he was his extra special patient, it made total sense. Still, it was a pleasant surprise and it actually felt nice, having yet another person to show support and come to his aide. Zoro wasn't buying it though, narrowing his eyes. Why did the mini doctor have such a guilty expression?

"I knew they were going to want to talk to you..." Chopper jumped straight into explanations, avoiding Zoro's eyes for obvious reasons and opting with the safer choice of just Sanji. "So I made a few calls."

Sanji's heart sank though. Calls? What calls? Who could Chopper have called? Oh god, not Zeff. Please not Zeff, he wasn't sure how he could handle that, if Zeff knew what he had just gone through and then having to tell the principal some shit about his adoptive son being pregnant? He'd rather die! Again! Ten times! Sanji didn't have to wonder long, hell he hadn't even had enough time to open his mouth and ask Chopper himself before the questioned solved itself.

"The hell Blondie!?" Dr. Kureha spat. "What did I say about keeping this low huh?"

As if this whole day weren't humiliating enough. Sanji and Zoro dared to glance backward, knowing the awkwardly, bodily attractive old woman would be there glaring at them. Zoro cringed slightly, remembering the last time he'd seen this woman and just how much he personally knew what she was like.

"S-Sorry! I knew they were going to ask questions so I called my mom!" Chopper was quick to try and justify.

Sanji clenched his teeth though. "No offense to you Dr. Kureha, but it's a bit hard to do when they're growing in my stomach."

Zoro gently released Sanji's hands and crossed his arms.

"You can tell them it's just some kind of tumor or something right?" Was his question.

It confused Sanji a bit, causing him to glance over. He knew Zoro wasn't really addressing their children as tumors, but the fact that he'd had the same idea he first did about this was a little more than amusing.

Dr. Kureha rolled her eyes, wrinkling her nose at the two love birds. Shitty kids these days didn't know what the fuck they were getting into.

"You kids and your tumors!" She bitched, purposely moving through them and towards the principal's door. Then she stopped and looked back at Sanji. "I'm only doing this cause' your old man would have a heart attack trying to explain this crap. When we get in here, both of you keep your trap shut and let me do the explaining. You might not like what we come up with, but it's the best we've got if you want to graduate. Got that?"

Zoro glanced over, looking at the blond's face. The way he was still able to remain somewhat stable and calm during all this was the only thing keeping Zoro from rampaging. Everything about this day was pissing him off and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself from the next person trying to ruin their lives. But, looking at Sanji's eye while he nodded to this doctor chick, he felt reassured.

"Alright, Chopper you stay out here. Blondie, grass head, you're coming with me."  
"Oi! It's Marimo!"

0


	18. Chapter 18

Principal Iceberg stared at the older woman from his place at his desk, his fingertips resting against each other as he contemplated the situation.

"So, you're saying that this is a perfectly fine medical condition...?" Asked Iceberg, his reluctance obvious in his tone.

Kureha just nodded. "What the hell do you think I've been trying to tell you? I showed you the damn facts now leave the kid alone."

Iceberg furrowed his brows, looking back to the stack of papers on the desk. They did prove some things, including the odd fact that one of his male students was indeed expecting, as weird as it was. However it didn't solve the problem entirely. Girls got pregnant all the time in high school, so it wasn't like Sanji was actually in trouble for that, he would just earn certain extra bathroom pass privileges.

"All I'm suggesting is, wouldn't Sanji be more comfortable maybe, seeking alternative education? Or dropping out all together? I'm not going to sugarcoat it Dr. Kureha, high school isn't a very accepting place."

To the side of the office there were two chairs where the blond in question sat next to his lover. Both were staring uncomfortably down at the carpeted floor. It was so odd to hear adults argue about Sanji, it wasn't a usual occurrence after all, especially the way they acted like he was not even there.

Zoro had been watching, his stone expression in the corner of his eye, listening to the way his breathing shifted and changed along with the discussion. He pressed his lips together, his hand finding its way over to rest on his knee, open.

Sanji had been in a world of his own. He'd been pretty numb since the recording, humiliated to the core. So the open hand of the Marimo was more than a little accepted. He really needed the closure, so much he wasn't sure how much he could take before he just broke into pieces. So he willingly took the Marimo's hand, pulling it with his in between the seats, so that it wasn't too obvious, but still so that they were close together.

It wasn't until the conversation had moved on toward his studies, off the weird medical shit, that he really did listen, his head perking up at the mention of alternative learning. He was a senior in high school for Christ sakes, they only had a few more months until graduation. What was he even supposed to do? Drop out? Go to a TAPS school? How could that even be an option?

"But Sir-"  
Before he could even manage to get something out, Kureha had snapped her arm out in his direction, silencing him. She retrieved it, moving and jabbing her finger on the end of Iceberg's desk, causing him to hold his breath slightly. She was a very intimidating woman.

"Now you listen to me. This boy is only a few months shy of graduation, alternate education is not the answer here. Are you trying to stress my patient out? Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to keep treating him like he's a regular student or how you would treat any female in this situation. How hard is that to understand?"

Iceberg's chair squeaked as he leaned in more to his desk, his eyes staring down at the piece of furniture. He could burn a hole in its surface with the intensity of his gaze, but he forced himself to bring it back a notch and look back to the old woman who was really freaking him out and being stubborn at the same time.

"I understand what we would like to happen, Dr. Kureha, but I'm not sure it's you who fully understands what I'm getting at here. I can keep treating him that way, but I have to say… This isn't a normal occurrence. This boy is pregnant. What am I supposed to tell my students, or their parents? Surely you understand, to someone not in the medical field this sounds nothing more than science fiction. Will the media be knocking on our doors soon too? Will we need to be protecting him from that?"

Sanji's throat ran dry. He really never thought about that, had he? Obviously it was a very weird ability, even if Kureha had been so adamant that it wasn't unheard of. He'd been exposed to a school of hundreds of students. Of course they would tell their parents who would only be baffled and want answers. What was next after that? Was he going to get dissected or some shit?

Zoro held his hand tighter in encouragement, glancing over at him with a blank but understanding face. He was choosing not to say anything and for once Sanji was thankful for it. Chances were, he was holding Zoro back from going ape shit on everyone by holding his hand.  
The question seemed to stun the doctor too, who took a step back, pursing her lips. Had she prepared for that? She looked at Sanji with a blank stare before the floor, then back up at Iceberg.

"Tell them... Sanji was born a hermaphrodite. It explains everything."

"Oi!" Zoro snapped, releasing Sanji's hand and jumping to his feet.

That word he understood and he wasn't comfortable with it, glaring at the doctor he'd only sparsely met.

"That isn't true and you know it."  
Iceberg's eyes widened slightly, but still watched the intriguing conversation as it grew.

"You cabbage brain! It doesn't matter if it isn't true or not. But it's the only explanation that would make sense to a general public, that Sanji is male and having a baby, that if he had both parts. Unless you want some pesky assholes knocking on your door and taking him away for science. The world barely accepts your relationship, let alone you breeding."

The veins on Zoro's neck began to pulsate. "So you're taking one thing for him to be harassed for and giving him another? What kind of bullshit is that-?"

"Zoro."

"It's bad enough that he gets publicly humiliated by a bunch of fucking psycho girls or you telling him to quit school, but now you want to take away his manhood too?"

"Zoro!"

Sanji's hand reached out, snatching Zoro's arm and pulling himself up. He looked angry, considering his calls of his boyfriend's name had been ignored, but even so his expression and tone were serious and he dug his nails lightly into Zoro's skin. "Shut up and listen to them, will you?"  
Iceberg rubbed at his temple. As much as he loved lover quarrels and science fiction this was not what he signed up to be a principal for.

"Considering the situation, it is a genius plan. It's something that can easily be explained medically and easily to concerned parents to get them off the schools back in case we get another epidemic of 'is it contagious' and we have to wipe the boys locker room clean again. With the right fabrication of paper work it can be official."  
"However, from a school stand point, I can't exactly guarantee the reaction of the student body. I and my staff are more than happy to help out Sanji in his... Interesting predicament. But kids are kids. And of course this is, after all, after we would have Sanji's full permission for it."

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows, staring into Sanji's eyes, trying to study his expression and find any openings to read his thoughts. He was so confused and just angry at this situation, he didn't know what Sanji must have been going through in that moment, hearing such nonsense. A man had his pride after all! High school was brutal enough not pregnant, let alone pregnant and allegedly a hermaphrodite.

"Cook, you don't have to do this."

Sanji quietly shook his head. It was becoming clear, the way his face paled, he was struggling to keep such a neutral reaction to it all, but the cook was strong.

"It makes sense though Zoro... Besides... There's only a few more months left of school." He choked out.

"You can't be serious! You can't know that something like that can only last for a little while. You want people to always believe a lie?"

Sanji, in the middle of his deep thought, rested a hand on his abdomen. The boys hadn't been calm about this, no doubt due to how much their mother's heart had been beating crazily.

"So what if they believe it for now, Marimo? Or even after graduation?" He asked, glaring back at him irritably. Hadn't he heard the part where it was ultimately his decision? "It's a smart move. As long as the twins are alright, I don't care what people think about me. Will you?"

Zoro clenched his teeth. It was pretty obvious how he felt and how very protective he was of the cook, so it wasn't easy for him to even imagine letting him do something like this and open himself up for ridicule. But then again, he was touched to a point of silence.

Sanji was doing all of this for the twins, sacrificing everything – his life, reputation, image, body – for those babies and what was Zoro doing? Sure, he gave him a key to his apartment, decided to make him his fiancé on his own and providing for them but his sacrifice and determination could never match up to Sanji's.

The Marimo lowered his face and took a step back, crossing his arms and giving in. It wasn't up to him, he couldn't make so many decisions for Sanji, and he was losing enough control as it already was.

"If that's what you want to do, I'll stand by it. But I swear to god, I'm not confirming to anyone if I put my dick in a vagina or not."

It was crude humor, but it made Sanji smile. Idiot, always bad with words, but knew how to get through to him and cheer him up.

"The hell? Like anyone would ask you to." He snapped back, before turning to look back at his elders. "I'll do it. You can tell them that. Whatever you need to, you have my approval."

Iceberg clearly hated his job, this wasn't something he signed up for frequently – lover's spats and drama's going down in his office, but he seemed pleased with Sanji's ability to make a sacrifice and decision such as this and knew it would probably help him for the better, at least from the public eye.

Kureha had her same old never amused expression, only giving a huff and turning back to the school official. She jabbed her finger into his desk once more, which made the man tense, he'd actually crafted this desk once upon the time, and it was a very delicate piece.

"The minute someone comes up here asking for it, make the statement. I'll forge his birth documents. Think your little assistant out there can handle the other documents, Popsicle?"

"Iceberg." The principle corrected politely, "and I'll handle them myself to insure that everything runs smoothly."

Kureha gave a solid nod, seemingly satisfied before turning back to Sanji. "Alright Blondie, I'll take you home. We've got an old man to convince."

Sanji's stomach sank. Oh shit, he hadn't thought about that really. He didn't want Zeff to know what happened to him, sure, but that for a while he was secretly going to be a hermaphrodite on documents from now on. All he could imagine was his face and its disappointment.

It must've been obvious on his face what he'd been thinking, as Zoro sighed and put his hand on his shoulder again, squeezing it a bit, silently reminding him he'd already made up his mind. He looked up at Kureha though, regardless.  
"He doesn't live with his old man anymore, he's with me. I can take him."

The old doctor seemed a little taken aback at first, then almost pleased to hear this. Like finally for once the blond was doing something good and moving on with his life and not letting this hold him back. Still she clicked her tongue irritably.

"Fine then, I'll handle Zeff. You take him home and make sure those damn babies are fed." She demanded, glaring up at Zoro's face, as if feeding the cook was actually something he had a say in.

Sanji's chest fluttered slightly, more than he'd like, at the way the Marimo stood up for him yet again. He was really not having a good year as it was now. But still, calling him his and proudly explaining how they were living together now, it was nice to hear.

Iceberg rose from his seat, straightening the cuffs to his sleeves. "Also, Sanji, enjoy your weekend and take any time next week you feel you might need."

Sanji nodded in understanding and finally, he and Zoro could leave that office. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic inside. Like they expected though, on the other side of the door stood the overly concerned Chopper.

"How did it go? You don't have to leave school, do you Sanji?"

Sanji smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Not this time Chopper, can't get rid of me yet."

The blond sighed. Though as time progressed with these new decisions, he might wish they had gotten rid of him. Before Chopper could express his relief, his mother exited the office after them and lightly cuffed his arm, pulling him along with her.

"Come on Chopper, we've got some work to do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yup XD and that's what there is so far. After this chapter unfortunately its gonna be occasional updates whenever I can make them. Hope you enjoyed reading it though ./o/ things are getting started woo**


End file.
